Celloimpression vol71 Sverige Blues
by Rhayne31
Summary: Cello 7.1. ist der erste Teil von drei. Kajsa verbringt wie jedes Jahr ihren Sommerurlaub in Schweden - trotz der Ankündigung das Apocalyptica - ihre absolute Lieblingsband ebenfalls dort sein werden. UNd damit eröffnet sich die Möglichkeit, welche sie bi


**Celloimpression vol. 7 – Teil 1**

**Sverige Blues**

© by Rhayne

Gegenwart - Fährhafen Trelleborg – Südschweden Kajsa´s POV – Samstag 14.06.2008

Kajsa stand auf dem obersten Deck der Scandline-Fähre Richtung Rostock und starrte auf das sich immer weiter entfernende Ufer. Am liebsten wäre sie von Bord gegangen, um endlich für immer in Schweden zu bleiben. Eines Tages – so schwor sie sich innerlich, würde sie diese Fähre nie wieder betreten.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie Schweden verließ, hatte sie bereits Heimweh, wenn ihr Ferienhaus außer Sicht war. Doch noch konnten sie sich einen Umzug nach Schweden nicht leisten, obwohl innerlich bereits die Tage gezählt wurden.

Bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch hier, hatte sie dieses Gefühl gehabt, endlich angekommen zu sein. Deutschland war zwar seit über zweihundert Jahren die Heimat ihrer Familie und lediglich die durchweg schwedischen Namen erinnerten an ihre Wurzeln, doch Kajsa hatte sich dort immer fremd gefühlt. Nicht wirklich dazugehörig und als wäre sie nicht vollständig. Diesen fehlenden Teil hatte sie erst bei ihren diversen Urlauben in Schweden gefunden. Und während in Deutschland alles immer schnelllebiger und hektischer wurde, genoss sie die Ruhe und Gelassenheit der Schweden. Ihren Eltern war es dagegen in der alten Heimat zu langweilig. Sie hatten keinerlei Bezug mehr hierher, kannten sie nicht und wollte dies auch nicht. Sie akzeptierten zwar den Wunsch ihrer Tochter, doch verstehen konnten sie diesen nicht.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Festland, drehte sich Kajsa um und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Freund Dominic, der im Ruheabteil der Fähre auf sie wartete. Der Gedanke an ihn, versetzte ihr einen wehmütigen Schmerz. Dieser Sommer hatte ihre bisherige Beziehung in den Grundfesten erschüttert und Kajsa war noch nicht bereit sich dem Gespräch zu stellen, welches auf jeden Fall folgen musste. Sie musste mit Nic sprechen. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was sie getan hatte. Oder doch nicht? Vielleicht sollte sie erst einmal mit ihren Freundinnen drüber sprechen.

Unschlüssig wie sie war, wagte Kajsa noch nicht zu Nic zurück zu gehen. Allerdings war ein klärendes Gespräch auf einer Fähre auch nicht wirklich das Novum. Also vielleicht doch erst das Gespräch mit einer ihrer Freundinnen? Doch hatte Nic nicht das Recht als Erster alles zu erfahren?

Mitten in ihre Überlegungen hinein vibrierte ihr Handy. Ein Blick auf das Display zeigte ihr, dass die SMS von ihrer Freundin Elissa kam, welche wissen wollte, wann sie wieder im Lande war. Ein mehrstündiges Gespräch sei von Nöten. Kajsa grinste vor sich hin. Typisch Elissa. Immer ging es drunter und drüber bei ihr und dann sollte sie, Kajsa, ihr Tipps zur Schadensbegrenzung geben.

Doch genau dieser Anlass kam ihr gerade gelegen und ungeachtet der Kosten rief sie nun ihre Freundin zurück.

Elissa ging gleich beim ersten Läuten ans Telefon und bestürmte Kajsa sofort mit Fragen.

„Bist du schon daheim? Wie geht es dir? Wie war es? Hast du die Jungs gesehen? Wie war das Wetter? Warst du baden? Wie waren die schwedischen Männer?"

Lachend ließ Kajsa die Fragen auf sich niederprasseln. Sie wartete auf eine Atempause, bevor sie Lis ins Wort fiel.

„Ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen. Hast du Zeit?"

„Klar. Was ist los?", Lis' Stimme klang besorgt.

„Weißt du noch unsere Spinnerei, bevor wir in den Urlaub gefahren sind?"

„Hmm, welche meinst du? Die mit den knackigen Schweden oder die mit deinem Musiker?"

„Die mit dem Musiker!"

„Ah ja. Und hast du?"

Kajsa schwieg.

„Kaj, ich warte. Naja eigentlich weiß ich, das du es nicht getan hast. Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn von weiten angestarrt und bist dann weggelaufen", Elissa klang spöttisch. Sie kannte Kajsa zu gut.

„Hmm, na ja fast, Lis. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll…", Kajsa wurde immer kleinlauter.

„Süße, was ist los? Spann mich nicht auf die Folter!", bettelte Elissa nun.

„Ich bin nicht weggelaufen", kam es leise von Kajsa.

„Was heißt das?"

„Ich hab ihm in die Augen gesehen und bin stehen geblieben."

„Na Gott sei Dank! Wow! Und wie war es? Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?"

„Auch."

„Auch? Kaj! Was ist passiert? Du hast doch nicht….?", Elissa brach ab.

„Doch ich habe…", murmelte Kajsa.

„NEIN! Ich fass es nicht. Wie hast du das geschafft? Und wie war es? Wie ist er? Gott Kaj! Ich red seit Jahren das du das mal brauchst und quassel mir den Mund fusselig und dann überrennst du mich damit. Los erzähl!", flehte Lis.

Bei ihrer Freundin klang es so, als hätte sie nichts Schlimmes getan. Sie schien total aufgeregt. Für Lis gehörte das irgendwie dazu. Kein Mann allein schien ihr das geben zu können, was sie glaubte zu brauchen. Sie vertrat die Meinung, dass eine kleine Affäre der Beziehung nur nützen könnte. Bisher hatte Kajsa dies nicht so sehen können und nun stand sie genau vor der Entscheidung, welche sie nie hatte haben wollen. Ihre Beziehung retten und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert oder sich Hals über Kopf in ein Abenteuer stürzen.

„Wo soll ich bloß anfangen?", erwiderte Kajsa.

„Wie wär's mit am Anfang?", kam es gnadenlos von ihrer Freundin.

„Ok, da du mich nicht vom Haken lässt. Wollte eh dazu deine Meinung wissen. Das fällt mir nicht leicht. Ich bin schon total durch den Wind. Ich hatte dir doch erzählt, dass die Jungs der Band bei uns in der Nähe ein Ferienhaus gemietet haben. Ort nicht näher benannt, aber wohl südlich ca. 30km von Kristianstad entfernt, also genau in unsere Richtung."

„Ja, du hattest es erwähnt und gehofft, dass du ihm beim Einkaufen nicht über den Weg läufst."

„Genau. Wir wussten, dass sie ab Mittwoch in Schweden sein würden und etwas mehr als eine Woche bleiben wollten. Und somit war ja die Gefahr gegeben, dass ich ihnen begegnen könnte. Naja, bis Mittwoch war alles in Ordnung. Ich hab fast gar nicht daran gedacht.

Am Mittwoch hab ich Nic dann nach Norje gebracht. Ich wollte endlich seine Freunde kennen lernen. Übrigens ganz nette Zeitgenossen. Mein Untergang kam erst auf dem Festivalgelände. Da hab ich ihn gesehen. Anfangs nur von hinten. Bis schließlich neben uns welche anfingen rumzukreischen."

„Gott, wie peinlich."

„Du sagst es. Aber ich glaub, ich sah auch nicht wirklich desinteressierter aus. Und meine entzückter Seufzer hat auch so manchen blöden Blick herausgefordert."

„Was hat Nic gesagt?"

„Nix, er war nicht da."

„Oh. Ok, weiter im Text. Ach, und lass das Vorgeplänkel weg."

Kajsa musste lachen. Lis Begeisterung tat ihr gut.

„Na ja, irgendwie gehört das dazu. Ich hab den Tag mit Nic und seinen Freunden dort verbracht und ein paar Schweden aufgerissen. War wirklich toll. Alle waren supernett, freundlich und hilfsbereit. Als ich gehen wollte, gab's erstmal einen großen Protest, weil sie glaubten ich würde da bleiben. Aber ich wollte ja noch einkaufen fahren. Das was dann kam, wollte ich wirklich nicht. Du hattest schon Recht. Ich wollte weglaufen und mich einschließen. Na ja. Wo war ich? Ach ja."

Kajsa schloss die Augen und während sie ihrer Freundin so ausführlich wie möglich alles berichtete, erlebte sie die Tage noch einmal.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Rückblick – Norje, Südschweden – Festivalgelände**

**Kajsa's POV – Mittwoch, 04.06.2008**

So schnell es ging, lief Kajsa zu ihrem Auto. Sie wollte so weit wie möglich weg von hier. Das war ja mal wieder typisch für sie. Das was sie nicht wollte, geschah. Und was Kajsa auf keinen Fall wollte, war ihn zu treffen. Allein der Gedanke an ihn verursachte ein Kribbeln im Magen, dass nicht näher untersucht werden wollte.

Ihre Freundinnen lachten schon immer, wenn sie nicht mal den Namen über die Lippen brachte. Und wenn doch, dann zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. Das Ganze ging seit dem ersten Konzert so. Der erste Blick und Kajsa musste sich konzentrieren, um richtig zu atmen. Allerdings ließ diese Verrücktheit, wie sie selbst es nannte, immer mehr nach, je länger das Konzert hinter ihr lag. Dann besann sie sich, warum sie Nic liebte und mit ihm zusammen war. Manchmal schien es, als müsste sie nachholen, was sie als Teenager versäumt hatte.

Tief durchatmen, sagte sie sich, dann griff Kajsa nach ihren CDs und suchte sich, ihrer Stimmung entsprechend, etwas emotional härtere Musik heraus. Bei den ersten Takten, startete sie den Motor, ließ die Fenster runter und fuhr langsam vom Parkplatz. Nur nicht an seinen Namen denken, nur nicht an ihn denken. Konzentrier dich auf die Musik, Kajsa, sagte sie sich. Fühl die Musik.

Zuerst bemerkte sie den Kombi hinter sich gar nicht. Wie immer verlor sie sich im Anblick der Umgebung. Kajsa liebte Schweden. Die Ruhe, die Natur, die Städte, die Seen, das Meer, die Menschen. Einfach alles. Stundenlang konnte sie einfach der Straße folgen und Schweden in sich aufsaugen.

Als allerdings selbst durch die laute Musik hindurch das Hupen erklang, holte die Realität sie wieder ein.

Der silberne Kombi war für schwedische Verhältnisse viel zu schnell und klebte an ihrem Kofferraum ohne Beachtung aller Verkehrsregeln. Einige Meter weiter fuhr Kajsa auf einen Motorway und der Kombi mit finnischem Autokennzeichen raste mit weit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei.

Kopfschüttelnd sah sie dem Wagen hinterher, bevor sie gemütlich und den vorgeschriebenen Geschwindigkeiten folgend, weiter fuhr. Zehn Kilometer weiter musste sie erneut halten. Ein Polizeikommando hatte die Straße gesperrt und links und rechts den Verkehr über die beiden jeweiligen Parkplätze umgeleitet. Kajsa war das bereits aus den vorigen Jahren gewöhnt, ordnete sich hinter den letzten Wagen ein und wartete geduldig, bis sie an die Reihe kam. Etwas weiter vorn bemerkte sie den Kombi und ein schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Geschah ihm Recht. Hoffentlich wurde der Fahrer so richtig zur Kasse gebeten.

Kajsa war schnell durch mit der Kontrolle, da keine Verstöße vorlagen, ihr Auto alle erforderlichen Bestimmungen erfüllte und ihr Alkoholpegel bei Nullkommanull lag. Freundlich lächelte sie den Polizisten zu, bevor sie weiter fuhr. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt für Schweden – schnell und trotz allem freundlich war die Polizei. Immer zu einem Witz oder kleinem Plausch aufgelegt. Da machten sogar die Polizeikontrollen Spaß.

Laut mitsingend ging es weiter auf der Bundesstraße nach Kristianstad. Kajsa wollte ein wenig ohne männliche Aufsicht shoppen gehen und sich für die kommenden fünf Tage mit Lebensmittel eindecken. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihr Ferienhaus vor Sonntag wieder in Richtung Norje zu verlassen, um damit die Gefahr zu verringern jemanden über den Weg zu laufen, den sie nicht sehen wollte.

Kaum hatte sie ihr Auto auf dem Parkplatz des Maxi-ICA-Stormagnad abgestellt, klingelte ihr Handy. Nic schien schon wieder Sehnsucht nach ihr zu haben. Er verstand manchmal nicht, dass sie etwas mehr Freiraum brauchte. Nic wollte vollkommen in ihr Leben involviert sein und nahm ihr somit die Luft zum atmen. Ging es in Kino, gab es lange Diskussionen, wenn Kajsa allein mit ihren Freundinnen gehen wollte. Fand ein Treffen statt zum Abhängen, wollte er unbedingt auch dabei sein. Den Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte, leistete er sich jedoch im vergangenem Jahr. Von einer Freundin hatte sie zum Geburtstag eine Konzertkarte für Apocalyptica bekommen. Beide Mädels wollten gemeinsam in Bremen das Konzert besuchen und das Wochenende zum Erholen und Reden nutzen. Nic hatte sich klammheimlich, trotz Kajsas Widerstand, ebenfalls eine Karte für das Konzert besorgt und seine Freundin schließlich in Bremen überrascht. Da sie nichts mehr hasste als öffentliche Auseinandersetzungen, gab sie erstmal klein bei. Doch kaum waren sie daheim, (dass Wochenende in Bremen ließ Kajsa daraufhin ins Wasser fallen), gab es den schlimmsten Streit ihrer Beziehung. Nic wollte nicht verstehen, warum sie allein etwas unternehmen wollte, wo er sie doch auch immer mit zu seinen Bekannten und Freunde nahm. Dass Kajsa dies meistens ablehnte, sei ja ihr Problem. Er wollte sie immer und überall dabei haben und erwartete, dass sie das auch so wollte und handhabte. Verständnis für ihre andere Sichtweise konnte er nicht aufbringen. Diese Thematik blieb der Krux in ihrer Beziehung und sorgte hin und wieder für heftige Auseinandersetzungen.

Kajsa beruhigte Nic, dass sie wie immer gut allein zu recht kommen und ihm jeden Tag eine SMS schicken würde. Ja, und am Sonntag würde sie bereits morgens in Norje sein, um ihn abzuholen. Nics Freunde im Hintergrund grölten herum und forderten, dass sie sofort wieder kommen sollte. Kajsa lachte kurz auf, bevor sie sich verabschiedete. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer setzte sie sich die Kopfhörer ihres iPods auf und zappte auf Nightwish vor, dann ging sie zu den ersten Takten von ‚Nightquest' einen Einkaufswagen holen und betrat den Supermarkt.

Der erste Weg führte sie zu den Büchern. Die gesammelten Werke von Astrid Lindgren ‚All mej Bån', wanderten in den Einkaufswagen, ebenso wie ein schwedisches Kochbuch, eine Tageszeitung und die schwedische Ausgabe von IN TOUCH. Leichter konnte man kein schwedisch lernen. Über die Bücher ging es zu den Schuhen, Klamotten und schließlich zu den Lebensmitteln. Versunken in ihrer Musik, ging Kajsa durch die Backwarenabteilung. Zur Feier des Tages gönnte sie sich eine ganze Prinzesstårt (eine Kalorienbombe ohne gleichen, mit viel Vanillapudding, Sahne und als Abschluss ein Deckel aus Marzipan, welches grün eingefärbt wird. Nur die Version mit dem grünen Marzipandeckel darf Prinzesstorte heißen, alle anderen Farben gelten in Schweden als beliebteste Geburtstagstorte.) Sie summte leise die Melodie des nächsten Liedes mit, während sie über die weiteren Auslagen sah. Doch plötzlich ging es nach rechts nicht mehr weiter. Unbemerkt von ihr, hatte sich ein weiterer Besucher des Supermarktes vor die Backwarenauslagen gestellt, in den sie nun mehr oder weniger rein rannte. In Gedanken versunken „Sorry!" und „Förlåt!" murmelnd, richtete sie sich auf, um dem Bedrängten ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu zuwerfen. Das Lächeln gelang ihr gerade noch, doch eine lockere Bemerkung erstarb, als sie in die Augen blickte, in welche sie niemals von so nah schauen wollte. Bevor er irgendeine Chance hatte was zu sagen oder ihr Verstand irgendwie vernünftig reagieren konnte, übernahmen Herz und Körper das Kommando und drängten zur Flucht.

So schnell wie möglich, drehte Kajsa ihren Einkaufswagen um und ging wie blind davon. Erst als sie in der hintersten Ecke der Elektroabteilung nicht mehr weiter kam, hielt sie an. Zitternd setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Zweimal an einem Tag! Das hielt doch kein Mensch aus. In Ordnung – einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen. Und nun denk an den Namen, befahl sich Kajsa. Es schien kurz, als wollte ihr Herz streiken, doch dann schlug es etwas schneller weiter.

Perttu Paivo Kullervo_Kivilaakso__. _Genau, siehst du, geht doch. Du stirbst nicht, kreischst nicht und fällst auch nicht in Ohnmacht, wenn du an ihn denkst. Kajsa versuchte sich selbst zu motivieren. Allerdings in Anbetracht ihrer zitternden Gliedmaßen, war dies einfach nur der lächerliche Versuch, nicht in Hysterie zu verfallen.

In dem Moment, wo der Verstand wieder ganz die Macht übernommen hatte, stand sie langsam auf. Der Einkauf war ihr vergällt worden und sie wollte nur noch schnell hier raus. Zum Glück hatte sie einen Großteil der Lebensmittel bereits im Wagen, so dass im Vorbeigehen lediglich nur noch ein paar Packungen Pizza und Eis hineinwanderten.

An der Kasse sah sich Kajsa vorsichtig um, konnte ihn jedoch weit und breit nicht mehr entdecken. Langsam entspannten sie ihre Schultern, während sie ihren Einkauf auf das Band legte. Wie üblich machte die Kassiererin kurz auf schwedisch Smalltalk mit ihr, woraufhin sie sich weiter entspannte. Siehst du, alles kein Problem, sagte sie sich. Und nun nimm deine Sachen, pack sie ein und fahr heim! Kajsa murmelte die Befehle sich selbst zu, um ihr Gehirn anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Nebenbei überlegte sie sich noch, wie sie sich heute noch beschäftigt halten konnte. Strandspaziergang klang gut. Zum Baden war es ein wenig zu kalt. Und heute Abend könnte sie sich eine Pizza warm machen, nebenbei ein wenig lesen oder fern schauen. DVDs hatte sie ja auch noch mit.

So schnell wie möglich steuerte sie ihr Auto an, verlud die Einkaufsbeutel im Kofferraum und fuhr anschließend, ohne sich nochmals umzuschauen, vom Parkplatz. Je weiter sie sich vom Maxi Store entfernte, desto lächerlich fand Kajsa sich selbst und ihre Reaktion und schalt sich innerlich den größten Idioten unter der Sonne

Nach einer halben Stunde erreichte sie das gemietete Ferienhaus. Mittlerweile wieder ganz sie selbst, trug sie ihre Beute ins Haus, packte die Badesachen zusammen und lief zu dem nahe gelegenem Strand. Wie erwartet, war sie trotz des sonnig-warmen Wetters fast allein dort. Diejenigen, welche sie sehen konnte, hatten sich in die Dünen verzogen, um sich im windstillen Bereich die Sonne auf die Haut brennen zu lassen. Direkt am Strand wehte immer eine steife Brise und machte die Hitze für Kajsa erträglich.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sie ihr Sonnensegel aufgespannt, die Decke sowie ihre Tasche und Shorts darunter gelegt und ging nun zum Wasser. An diesem Küstenabschnitt konnte man etliche hundert Meter ins Meer hinein laufen, ohne das der Meeresspiegel Kniehöhe überstieg. Dies hatte den Vorteil, dass die Sonne hier das Meer schnell aufheizte und die kalte Unterströmung nicht bis an den Strand gelangte. Erst weiter draußen fiel der Meeresboden ebenso abrupt ab, wie die Temperaturen. Der Nachteil war allerdings, dass man zum Schwimmen ebenso weit laufen musste.

Kajsa jedoch wollte nicht schwimmen, sondern die kleinen rot-orangeleuchtenden Fische beobachten und Muscheln und Steine sammeln. Sie verließ das Wasser erst, als sie ihre Zehen kaum noch spüren konnte vor Kälte. Unter ihrem Sonnenschutz wickelte sie die Beine in ein großes Handtuch, bevor sie sich das mitgebrachte Buch griff und dort weiter las, wo sie gestern Abend aufgehört hatte. Pünktlich zwischen sechs und halb sieben legte der Wind noch einiges zu und es wurde mit einem Schlag deutlich kühler. Für Kajsa das Aufbruchzeichen. Routiniert hatte sie schnell alles verstaut, zog ihre Shorts sowie die Kapuzenjacke an und machte sich auf den kurzen Heimweg.

Die Sonnenanbeter in den Dünen waren schon lange verschwunden und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Dafür war erstaunlich viel in den umliegenden Ferienhäusern los. So voll hatte sie es hier noch nie gesehen. Sie hoffte, dass auch die Ferienhäuser in ihrer unmittelbaren Nachbarschaft belegt waren, damit sie sich nicht so allein vorkam.

Kaum war Kajsa um die Ecke gebogen, erfüllte sich ihre Hoffnung. Erleichtert lief sie noch den letzten Hügel zu ihrem Haus hinauf, als auf der Sackgasse ein Motorgeräusch erklang. Erstaunt sah sie sich um. Ein silberner Kombi fuhr zu dem Ferienhaus, welches ganz am Ende ihrer Straße lag. Sie musste lachen, ihr grünes Auto stach in der Siedlung richtig heraus. Überall standen schwarze oder silberne Kombis in den Einfahrten. Nun waren aber auch alle Häuser im näheren Umkreis besetzt. Das hatte sie so auch noch nicht erlebt.

Sie hatte (allein) in ihrem Ferienhaus eine irrationale Angst vor Einbrechern und so froh sie tagsüber war, etwas Zeit alleine verbringen zu können, so sehr lag sie nachts oft wach und sehnte sich nach Nic. Seine pure Anwesenheit verdrängte die Geräusche der Nacht, auf die sie unbewusst achtete ,wenn sie allein war. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie die meisten Nic-losen Tage in einer menschenleeren Ferienhaussiedlung verbracht. Das hieß im Umkreis von fünf Kilometer war keiner, der sie hätte schreien hören können.

Nic sowie ein Großteil ihrer Freunde spotteten lächelnd darüber, doch für Kajsa waren die Nächte nur erträglich, wenn ihr Alkoholpegel sie zum Einschlafen brachte. Meist schlief sie aber auch tagsüber am Strand. Doch wie es schien, brauchte sie dieses Jahr ihrer Leber nicht weiter schaden. Mit all den Nachbarn würden es Einbrecher sich zweimal überlegen hier einzubrechen.

Frohgemut machte sie sich an die Vorbereitungen für den Abend. Bevor sie unter die Dusche ging, heizte sie den Ofen vor, hing ihre Strandsachen draußen auf die Leine, schaltete die Bewegungsmelder ein und legte ihren funkelniegelnagelneuen Sverige-Trainingsanzug aus weicher Baumwolle bereit. Mittlerweile waren es nur noch knapp 14 Grad und das aufgeheizte Haus kühlte durch die geöffneten Fenster und Türen langsam wieder aus. Kajsa kuschelte sich nach der erfrischenden Dusche in ihren Trainingsanzug, schob die Pizza in den Ofen und schloss reihum die Fenster und Türen wieder. Danach setzte sie sich auf ihren Liegestuhl iauf der Veranda und sah den beiden verspielten Eichhörnchen zu, die die nistenden Vögel neckten. Dann deckte sie den Tisch, richtete den Fernseher so aus, dass sie von draußen eine gute Sicht hatte und holte sich ihre Pizza.

Eine Stunde später lag sie, eingewickelt in ihrer Decke, auf ihrem Liegestuhl und versuchte der Sendung zu folgen. Doch immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu. Die wohltuende Geräuschkulisse aus den anderen Häusern lullte sie ein und ließen sie ihre Angst vergessen. Einige Zeit später war sie auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen. Allerdings waren ihre Träume beladen mit den beunruhigenden Ereignissen des Tages. Und das, was ihr in der Realität nicht gelang, war im Traum ein Kinderspiel.

******************Traum-Sequenz**********************

Locker lässig stellte sie sich seinem Blick und lächelte ihn an. Voller Genugtuung sah sie seine Verblüffung und das er sich kurz umdrehte. Er schien nicht glauben zu können, dass sie nur ihn anlächelte. Mit einem vernichtendem Blick brachte sie die beiden kreischenden Mädchen neben ihr zum Verstummen. Diese wetteiferten nun darum, wen von ihnen beiden er wohl gerade angesehen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd sagte sie nur: „Er hat nicht euch angesehen, sondern mich. Also vergesst es und hört auf so rumzukreischen. Das ist ja peinlich." Damit trat sie einige Meter von den beiden weg und lehnte sich an einen der vielen Sicherheitszäune. Und wie um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, folgte sein Blick ihr weiter, weg von der Gruppe. Schließlich legte sie ihren gesamten Charme in ihr Lächeln. Sie konnte schlecht rüber gehen und außerdem wollte sie, dass _er_ den Wunsch hatte sie kennen zu lernen.

Nach einigen langen Sekunden des Blickkontaktes, erfüllte sich ihr Wunsch. Langsam, wie unbeabsichtigt, schlenderte er in ihre Richtung, sein Baseballcap tief in die Stirn gezogen. Schließlich lehnte er sich neben ihr an den Zaun. Sein Blick wanderte ziellos über die Menschenmassen, doch sie bemerkte, dass er krampfhaft nach Worten suchte. Also musste sie den nächsten Schritt übernehmen.

„Hej. Ich bin Kajsa. Willkommen beim Sweden Rock!", mit diesen Worten richtete sie ihren Blick wieder fest auf ihn, lächelte und reichte im ihre Hand. Zögerlich gab er nun seinerseits ihr die Hand, lächelte aber freundlich zurück.

„Hej, danke dir. Ich bin Perttu." Ihr Lächeln sagte ihm, dass sie dies durchaus wusste.

„Warst du schon öfter bei diesem Festival?", fragt er weiter.

„Ja, das ist das vierte Jahr."

„Ist das extrovertierte Verhalten hier normal? Ich bin ja einiges gewöhnt, aber die beiden da drüben sind nicht die ersten die kreischen. Ein paar haben mir sogar in den Po gezwickt." Perplex sah er sich wieder um. Sie konnte nur lachen.

„Sagen wir mal so, solange du als Musiker dich in der Publicarea aufhältst, kann alles passieren. Keiner nimmt auf irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas Rücksicht. Es ist, als wenn man beim Bändchenanlegen seine Hemmungen abgibt", versuchte sie zu erklären. Das Blitzen in seinen Augen ließ sie auf eine schlagfertige Antwort hoffen.

„Interessant. Und hast _du_ deine Hemmungen abgegeben?"

„Klar doch, sonst würdest du von mir nur eine Staubwolke sehen", gab sie grinsend zu. Erstaunt sah er sie an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ehrlich!"

„Warum?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich vor Aufregung keinen sinnvollen Satz zusammenbringen würde. Und rumstottern würde mir noch peinlicher sein." Diese Halbwahrheit kam ihr locker über die Lippen. Mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Doch sein leicht zweifelnder Blick verriet ihr, dass er das nicht so recht glauben konnte, allerdings gingen seine Zweifel deutlich in eine andere Richtung als die der Wahrheit.

„Aber jetzt redest du doch auch mit mir. Und dein Stottern hast du verdammt gut im Griff."

„Eben, sag ich doch - Hemmungen abgegeben, ok und das eine oder andere Bier zur Entspannung hat auch einiges dazu beigetragen", gab sie schulterzuckend noch zu.

Augenzwinkernd gab er zurück: „Information gespeichert. Wer weiß, ob ich diese nicht irgendwann mal brauche."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Ich kann mir momentan keine Situation vorstellen, wo du dieses Wissen benötigen könntest?", gab sie zurück und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Hmm, vielleicht wenn ich dich fragen würden, ob du mit mir essen gehst."

„Meinst du, ich würde nur zusagen, wenn ich hemmungslos bin und besoffen?", konterte sie.

„Ach, eigentlich hoffe ich, dass du klaren Kopfes zusagst. Allerdings müssten wir das Gelände verlassen und damit erhältst du deine Hemmungen zurück. Und irgendwie fände ich einen Abend mit einer intelligenten Unterhaltung ohne Stottern aufregender."

„Ach, und was würdest du machen, natürlich nur gesetzt den Fall du würdest fragen, wenn ich absage?"

„Hmm, sagen wir mal, ich würde auf meinen Charme setzen und auf deine Hemmungslosigkeit hier hoffen."

Beide grinsten sich im stillen Einvernehmen an, bevor Kajsa sich vom Zaun abstieß, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Sorry, ich muss los. Meine Gruppe will noch zum Strand, bevor die ersten Konzerte losgehen. War schön dich kennen zu lernen und viel Spaß." Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Willst du dich mit mir heute Abend zum Essen treffen?", hörte sie ihn fragen. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. Nervös wartete er auf ihre Antwort. Sein Hände waren, zu Fäusten geballt, in den Hosentaschen verschwunden und sein aufgesetztes Lächeln schien ihr eine Spur ängstlich zu sein. Kurz überlegte sie.

„Du weißt dein Wissen zu nutzen. Danke für die Einladung und ich sage hemmungslos zu", erwiderte sie schnell, bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte.

„Ok, dann treffen wir uns um sieben hier?", fragte er und als sie nickte, schien er erleichtert. „Ich freu mich auf heute Abend. Bis dann", rief er ihr noch hinterher.

Als sie zur Gruppe zurückkehrte, sah sie die neidischen Blicke der beiden Mädels, die sie vorher so runtergeputzt hatte. Grinsend sah sie diese an. Sie hatte wenig mit denen zu tun, da sie lediglich Freundinnen von einer Freundin einer Freundin waren. Der enge Kern ihrer schwedischen Freunde bestand hauptsächlich aus Bikern, so dass sie die meiste Zeit auch auf deren abgetrennten Zeltplatz verbrachte. Die Frau des Vorsitzenden dieser Motorradvereinigung, Mari, kannte sie ebenso lange wie sie hierher kam und sie waren mittlerweile gute Freunde geworden, die mehrmals im Jahr telefonierten oder sich gegenseitig besuchten.

So war diese die Erste, die das ganze Gespräch erzählt bekam. Gemeinsam lachend gingen beide Frauen den Männern hinterher und witzelten über die enttäuschten Gesichter der beiden anderen Mädchen. Sie hatte den Jackpot geknackt.

Die Stunden am Strand verflogen und schon hockte sie mit Mari in ihrem kleinen Zelt und durchwühlte ihre Reisetasche. Doch aufgrund von Erfahrungswerten hatte sie bis auf Jeans- und Cargohosen nur noch einen Stapel Bandshirts und Kapuzenjacken und -pullover dabei.

„Zieh doch das hier an", sagte Mari und hielt ein schwarzes T-Shirt hoch. Als Kajsa drauf blickte, sah sie, dass es ihr neues Apocalyptica-Bandshirt war. Lachend lehnte sie ab. Sie hatte ganz unten ihr blaues Bandeou-Sverige-Top gefunden. Dazu ihre Lieblingsjeans und die neue blaue Sverige-Kapuzenjacke. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl und war gespannt auf den Abend.

Als sie kurz vor sieben auf den Zaun zu kam, wartete er bereits auf sie. Unruhig lief er auf und ab. Erst als er ihre Schritte hörte, blickte er auf. Und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Eine seltsame Wärme begann sich tief in Kajsa auszubreiten. Er kam auf sie zu und wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Hände.

Sie gingen zum Ausgang auf ein großes schwarzes Motorrad zu. Ohne Worte reichte er ihr einen Helm, schwang sich auf den vorderen Sitz und bedeutete ihr hinter ihm aufzusitzen. Als sie ihre Hände, die sie haltsuchend auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, wegnehmen wollte, zog er diese um seine Taille. Derart an ihn gefesselt, ergab sie sich und genoss seine Nähe. Sie fuhren die E22 Richtung Kalmar und Kajsa fragte sich zum ersten Mal, wohin Perttu wohl wollte. Da er nicht gefragt hatte, welches Essen sie bevorzugte und auch keinerlei Andeutungen machte, konnte sie nur hoffe, dass ihr Ziel weder eines der Burgerhütten noch irgendein Thai-/China-/Asiaimbiss war.

Einige Kilometer weiter verließen sie die Autobahn und fuhren über kleine Nebenstraßen weiter. Perttu schien genau zu wissen, wo er hin wollte. Allerdings sah es nicht so aus, als wolle er sie an diesem Wissen teilhaben lassen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde bog er auf einen Feldweg ein. Vorsichtig umfuhr er Schlaglöcher und heruntergefallene Äste, bis der Weg vor Dünen mit ausladenden Bäumen endete.

Perttu stoppte die Maschine, stieg ab und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Zögerlich nahm sie ihren Helm ab, klemmte sich diesen unter den Arm und kletterte hinter ihm die Dünen hinauf. Auf dem Kamm angekommen blieb ihr der Atem weg. Rechts von ihr ragten die Äste der Bäume bis weit über den Strand. Darunter waren mehrere Decken überlappend ausgelegt worden, neben dem großen Findling, rechts am Deckenrand, standen eine Kühlbox sowie ein großer Picknickkorb. Im Sand verteilt steckten brennende Fackeln. Perttu stellte sein Motorrad unweit der Decke ab und ging auf den Korb zu, ohne nach ihr zu sehen. Nachdem er zwei Gläser entnommen hatte, lief er zur Kühlbox und holte eine Flasche heraus. Erst jetzt sah er auf und in ihre Augen.

Grinsend kniete er sich auf den Boden, um die Flasche zu öffnen.

„Siehst du, ich hab nichts vergessen. Alkohol, damit du nicht ins Stottern kommst. Allerdings fand ich Bier doch etwas zu unromantisch", erklärte er.

„Unromantisch", echote sie. Sie war total perplex. Sein Lächeln wurde tiefer.

„Naja, du weißt schon, zwei Menschen, Sonnenuntergang, Meer…", den Rest des Satzes ließ er offen. Mittlerweile hatte er die Gläser gefüllt und kam damit auf sie zu.

Automatisch nahm sie ihm eines ab, legte den Helm auf das Motorrad und versuchte sich etwas von der inneren Anspannung zu lösen.

„Dann auf einen schönen Abend würde ich sagen. Hemmungslos, ohne Staubwolken, ohne Stottern und mit sinnvollen Gesprächen", prostete er ihr zu. Lächelnd stieß sie mit ihrem Glas leicht gegen seines, bevor sie einen Schluck trank. Erstaunt bemerkte sie den vertrauten Geschmack des Apfelweins aus Kivik. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, was ihn nun wieder in Zweifel stürzte.

„Ähm, entschuldige, ich mag keinen Sekt oder so, der Wein hatte mir geschmeckt und so dachte ich, der würde auch in Ordnung sein", stotterte nun er vor sich hin. Kajsa musste lachen. „Wollten wir nicht einen Abend ohne Stottern haben? Der Wein ist in Ordnung. Ich kauf mir den auch immer, darüber war ich nur erstaunt..."

Erleichtert zog er sie auf die Decke. Dann öffnete er wieder den Korb und griff nach Tellern, Besteck und Servietten. Kajsa lugte derweil in die Kühlbox und stieß einen überraschten Laut aus.

„Was hast du vor? Party feiern? Kommen noch Leute vorbei?"

„Nein, heute Abend will ich dich nicht teilen." Ein leicht verstecktes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen. Erleichtert und geschmeichelt atmete sie auf.

Sie hatte sich auf den Abend mit ihm allein gefreut.

„Aber da ich ja nicht weiß, was du magst und heute Vormittag nicht wirklich daran gedacht hatte dich zu fragen, hab ich einfach alles eingepackt, was ich mag. Naja, ein Teil dessen was ich mag", erläuterte er weiter. Langsam packten sie aus. Neben Brot und dem üblichen Bratenaufschnitt, gab es Gemüse und Dips, Folienkartoffeln, Steaks zum Grillen, drei verschiedene Salate, Pudding, Obst und diverse Getränkeflaschen. Gerade wollte sie einen Spruch über die Steaks loslassen, als er einen Einmalgrill aus dem Korb zog und grinsend in die Höhe hielt.

„Mist!", murmelte sie, was bei ihm ein lautes Lachen auslöste.

Sorgsam verteilte sie alle Dosen um die Teller herum, legte das Besteck und die Servietten ordentlich hin, bevor sie die beiden Behälter mit den Kartoffeln und Steaks zu Perttu hinüber trug. Dieser hatte den Grill am Rand neben den Decken im Sand aufgebaut und war gerade dabei die Holzkohle zum Glühen zu bringen.

Als sie neben ihm stehen blieb, blickte er zu ihr auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag um seine Mundwinkel.

„Und? Noch mehr Wein? Bisher stotterst du zwar nicht oder haust ab, aber viel reden tust du auch nicht", beschwerte er sich im Spaß. Dann zog er sie hinunter an seine Seite und in seine Umarmung.

So hockten beiden am Rand des Picknickplatzes, aneinander gelehnt. Er – lässig in der rechten Hand den Schürhacken, während sein linker Arm locker um ihre Schulter gelegt war. Sie – etwas atemlos an ihn gelehnt, hielt in jeder Hand eine Plastikdose mit Steaks und Kartoffeln. Beide starrten auf die klimmenden Kohlen. Die Situation war so absurd, das Kajsa schließlich lachen musste. Nach einem kurzen Moment fiel auch Perttu mit ein. Entspannt ließen sich beiden vor dem Grill gemütlich nieder, immer noch Arm in Arm. Leise begannen sie sich gegenseitig von sich zu erzählen. Familie, Arbeit, Hobbys, Lieblingsessen, Lieblingsmusik, Lieblingsfilm – es gab soviel von dem anderen zu erfahren.

Nach einer halben Stunde, die gefühlt allerdings lediglich ein paar Minuten lang war, konnten die Steaks und Kartoffeln endlich auf den Grill. Kajsa hatte zwischenzeitlich die gesamten Dosen sowie Teller, Gläser, Besteck und Servietten zum Grill getragen. Somit waren sie näher am Grill und konnten anfangen zu essen, während sie auf die Steaks warteten.

Diese entspannte Atmosphäre zog sich durch ihre gesamten Gespräche und ihr Lachen schallte den leeren Strand entlang. Auf eine weitere neckende Bemerkung Perttus hin, fing Kajsa an ihn mit Paprikastücken und Weintrauben zu bewerfen, was ihn jedoch lediglich dazu animierte, diese mit seinem Mund zu fangen. Zwar ging wegen des Gelächters ein Teil daneben, doch daran störten sich beide nicht.

Als ihm vor lauter Lachen der Bauch weh tat und er kaum noch Luft bekam, entnahm er ihr die zwei Dosen mit Munition und begann nun seinerseits sie zu füttern, was ihm anfangs jedoch nur unter Protest gelang. Schließlich hatte er genug, zog sie so in seine Arme, dass sie ihre nicht mehr gegen ihn verwenden konnte und küsste sie einfach. Gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um seiner tastenden Zunge Einlass zu gewähren, grinste er und schob eine Weintraube hinterher. Ihren enttäuschten Seufzer belohnte er mit einem weiteren Kuss.

Am Ende folgte auf jeden Kuss je eine Weintraube für beide, bis die Dose leer war. Erst dann ließ er ihre Arme etwas lockerer, so dass sie ihn umarmen konnte, wenn sie es denn wollte.

Als sich ihre Arme wie selbstverständlich um seinen Nacken legten, zog er sie wieder fester an sich. Sein zufriedenes Lachen zeigte deutlich, wie sehr er den bisherigen Verlauf des Abends genoss.

Sein Kopf senkte sich langsam. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie erwartete freudig zitternd seinen Kuss. Doch wenige Millimeter bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren konnten, stoppte er. Perttu sah ihr tief in die Augen und seine Stimme klang noch tiefer und rauer als sonst, als er fragte: „Darf ich dich küssen?"

Kajsa musste schlucken, bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Männer!", seufzte sie. „Sehen eine Einladung nicht, wenn sie es sollen." Damit hob sie ihren Kopf noch ein wenig, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten und dann küsste sie ihn so, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Kurz unterbrach er ihren Kuss und sah in ihre Augen.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Doch was er in ihren Augen sah, schien ihm Antwort genug zu sein. Sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur selbstzufriedener, aber auch zärtlicher, als er sie ansah. Und sie konnte nicht anders als sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er ihren Mund mit einem erneuten Kuss verschloss.

Kajsas Arme lagen nicht mehr ruhig um seine Schultern. Eine Hand hatte sich in Perttus Haare vergraben, während die andere die Konturen seines Gesichts nachzog. Seine leisen Seufzer zeugten davon, wie sehr er ihre Berührungen genoss. Schließlich schloss er seine Augen, wandte sein Gesicht ihrer Hand zu und drückte einen zarten Kuss auf die Innenseite, danach löste er seine Umarmung und legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht. Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen strichen seine Finger zart über ihre Züge und ließen sich viel Zeit bei seinen Erkundungen. Als seine Finger federleicht über ihre Lippen glitten, überraschte Kajsa ihn. Sie hielt seine Hand fest und widmete sich ohne zu zögern aufmerksam jedem einzelnen Finger. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken war es um seine Zurückhaltung geschehen. Er öffnete seine Augen, sah ihren verschleierten Blick, mit dem sie zu ihm aufsah und dann übernahm er wieder die Kontrolle. Mit beiden Händen zog er ihr Gesicht näher zu sich heran.

„Deine letzte Chance zu gehen!", murmelte er. Doch Kajsa schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Was machst du, wenn ich diese nicht nutze?", neckte sie ihn leise. Ihre Lippen berührten sich dabei leicht. „Dann halte ich dich die ganze Nacht hier fest und nutzte deine Hemmungslosigkeit aus", kam es heiser von ihm

„Ha, alles nur leere Versprechungen. Taten zählen mehr als Worte", gab sie zurück. Kaum hatte Kajsa dies gesagt, kam ein Knurren von ihm und ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte, dass er die Herausforderung angenommen hatte. Ein wohliger Schauer überlief sie.

Perttu bemerkte ihr Zittern und rückte kurz von ihr ab, was ihm wiederum ein unwilliges Stöhnen einbrachte. Kurz entschlossen zog er sie mit sich hoch und hinüber zum Findling. Zwei der dicken Decken wurden schnell auf die Hälfte zusammen gefaltet und halb über den Stein gelegt, dann ließ sich Perttu dagegen sinken, während er Kajsa halb sitzend halb liegend auf seinem Schoß platzierte. Während der wenigen Sekunden, die diese Aktion dauerte, hatte sie seine Hand fest umschlossen gehalten, was er nun nutzte, um sie noch enger an sich heran zu ziehen und eine weitere Decke um sie beide zu legen. Dann endlich küsste er sie wieder. Doch diesmal ließ er sie spüren, wie sehr er sie wollte.

Er küsste jeden Winkel ihres Gesichts, während sie ihre Hände mittlerweile unter sein T-Shirt geschoben hatte und seine nackte Brust streichelte. Als sie auf seinen Rücken wanderten, zog sich Kajsa noch näher an ihn heran, auch wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass es nicht mehr möglich sein könnte. Dieser unausgesprochenen Einladung konnte er ebenso wenig widerstehen, wie der vorangegangenen Herausforderung. Er würde ihr beweisen, was für ein Mann der Tat er war.

Als er ihr eine Hand auf die Brust legte, spürte er zu seiner Freude ihren schnellen Herzschlag. Er konnte keine Spur Verunsicherung oder gar Widerwillen in ihren Augen oder ihrem Verhalten entdecken. Im Gegenteil, sie kam ihm mehr als entgegen und nahm sich, was sie wollte. Und jetzt wollte sie ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Mittlerweile fochten ihre Zungen einen Kampf miteinander aus, wer der Stärkere von ihnen war. Ermutigt von ihrer Reaktion und ihren Berührungen unter seinem T-Shirt, schob er ihr Top langsam nach unten und wurde erneut durch ein leises Keuchen belohnt. Und während er ihr immer weiter in die Augen sah, umfasste er sanft ihre Brüste und atmete angestrengt ein und aus. Schließlich hatte er sich wieder halbwegs im Griff und küsste sie wieder tief und innig. Er würde sie leiden lassen, doch auf eine leidenschaftliche Art und Weise.

Kajsa fühlte sich unter seinem Blick derartig begehrenswert, dass sie ihm am liebsten sofort sein Shirt und seine Jeans ausgezogen hätte. Doch noch wagte sie es sich nicht. Der richtige Zeitpunkt würde schon noch kommen. Und dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass er sich mit Haut und Haar ihr auslieferte, grinste sie in sich hinein. Doch erst einmal genoss sie seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut und bog sich ihm immer weiter entgegen. Dies schien ihm Einladung genug zu sein, denn seine Hände wurden immer mutiger, schoben ihr Top bis zum Hosenbund hinunter, um dann hingebungsvoll über ihren Oberkörper zu streichen. Es war, als wenn er sie um den Verstand bringen wollte. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn seine Hände über ihre Haut strichen, doch dies ging viel weiter und berührte ihre Seele.

Schließlich folgten seine Lippen den Händen und ließen sie erahnen, was dem noch alles folgen könnte. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er wollte sich vergewissern, dass sie noch immer nicht fliehen wollte. Und in seinen grünen Augen konnte sie sein Begehren lesen. Wenn sie es zuließ, wollte er sie heute Nacht nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen. Und wie sie das zulassen würde! In einem weiteren Anfall von Hemmungslosigkeit, zog sie ihm nun doch sein Shirt aus.

Bekam sie, ob dieser Unterbrechung, anfangs ein unwilliges Knurren zu hören, so wich dies schnell einem bejahenden Stöhnen. Und eh sie noch reagieren konnte, war sie selbst innerhalb von Sekunden ihre Kapuzenjacke, die eh nur noch auf halb acht hing, so wie ihr Top los. Als sie sich allerdings an seiner Jeans zu schaffen machen wollte, hielt er ihre Hand auf. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin flüsterte er: „Ich will nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist beim ersten Mal." Dann hatte er eine Idee und das was sie soeben hatte tun wollen, vollendete er nun selbst. Seiner Jeans folgte ihre und bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, war er aufgesprungen und zog sie mit sich zum Wasser hinunter.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Kajsa ihn zitternd. Schließlich waren sie hier in Schweden und es war mittlerweile nach zehn und ziemlich kalt. Das Meer würde sie eher abkühlen als aufheizen. Perttu hatte sich jedoch schon in die Wellen gestürzt, um die Kälte schnell zu vertreiben und schwamm einige Meter hinaus. Als er bemerkte, dass sie ihm nicht nachgefolgt war, winkte er sie zu sich. Auf ihr Kopfschütteln hin, kam er zurück.

Nass, tropfend lief er auf sie zu, um sie ins Wasser zu ziehen, doch sie wich ihm immer wieder aus. Die kleine Verfolgungsjagd wärmte sie wieder und als er sie schließlich erwischte, nahm er sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Wasser.

Sie klammerte sich um seinen Hals und flehte:

„Oh nein, bitte nicht. Es zu kalt."

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dir warm wird", gab er lachend zurück und küsste sie.

„Pff, du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass ein Kuss ausreicht?", bemerkte sie schnippisch, als sie wieder Luft bekam.

„Nicht? Sag nicht, das du meine Küsse nicht magst!", der gespielt beleidigte Ton brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Doch, sie sind nicht schlecht, aber…."

„Nicht schlecht? Na warte!", damit ließ er sie langsam an seinem Körper hinunter gleiten, während er sie heiß küsste. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und ihre Zungen erkundeten den Mund des anderen. So bemerkte Kajsa gar nicht mehr, dass er sie immer tiefer ins kalte Meer zog. Als er sich von ihr löste, fragte er spöttisch:

„Was wolltest du noch mal sagen?", und auf ihren leicht verklärten, fragenden Blick hin, wiederholte er ihre eigenen Worte: „Sie sind nicht schlecht, aber…?"

Sie überlegte kurz, konnte aber keine klaren Gedanken fassen, also zuckte sie mit den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Egal, wärme mich einfach."

„_Das_ übernehme ich doch gern", erklärte er grinsend. Er nahm sie fester in seine Arme, küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bevor er sich rückwärts mit ihr in die Wellen fallen ließ. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, klammerte sich aber fester an ihn.

Als sie wieder langsam an die Wasseroberfläche kamen, öffnete sie ihre Augen und wischte erst sich und dann ihm das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Lachend küsste sie die letzten perlenden Wassertropfen von seinen Augenlidern, bevor sie sich seinem Ohrläppchen widmete. Leise stöhnend hielt er sie eine Weile still in seinen Armen und ließ sie gewähren. Doch als ihre Gänsehaut und das Zittern zunahmen, hob er sie hoch und schmiss sie einige Meter weiter ins Wasser.

„Nein, was soll…", da tauchte sie auch schon unter. Kaum war sie jedoch wieder über Wasser, blickte sie direkt in seine lachenden Augen. Zum Ausgleich klatschte sie mit ihrer flachen Hand auf das Wasser zwischen ihnen und bevor er wegtauchen konnte, bekam er eine Ladung ins Auge. Die Zeit, die er brauchte, um sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, nutzte sie zur gespielten Flucht. Ihr Lachen hallte zu ihm herüber. Grinsend ging er auf ihr Spiel ein und schwamm hinterher. Als er ihre Füße schließlich erreichte, umfasste er diese und zog sie zu sich heran. Wie unbeabsichtigt glitten seine Hände dabei über ihren fast nackten Körper. Seitlich ihrer Brüste ließ er sie verharren, während seine Daumen sanft über die Spitzen strichen. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor sie vor Wonne die Augen schloss. Wie kleine Stromschläge durchzuckte es ihren Körper.

Die nächsten großen Wellen trugen beide an den Strand zurück, doch bekamen sie nicht viel davon mit. Versunken und die Welt vergessend sahen sie sich lediglich in die Augen, während ihre Hände den Körper des anderen erforschten. Wind, Kälte und Wasser waren irrelevant. Das Einzige was sie wahrnahmen, waren sie selbst. Und die Gefühle, die sie im anderen auslösten. Als die nächste Welle sie umspülte und wieder mit ins Meer hinausziehen wollte, stand Perttu auf. Genug war genug. Ohne viele Worte hob er Kajsa auf seine Arme und trug sie, immer wieder küssend zu den Decken. Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Arm unter ihren Beinen weg und ließ sie, eng an seinen Körper gepresst, hinunter. Sie sollte seine Erregung spüren. Fühlen, was sie ihm antat und was ihr bevorstand. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen zeugte von ihrer Zustimmung und Erwartung.

Ohne dass sie es groß bemerkt hätte, stand sie nun nackt vor ihm und sein Blick weitete sich. Genussvoll ließ sie ihre Hand an seiner Brust nach unten gleiten, bis zu seinen Shorts. Kurz strich sie über die Wölbung, bevor sie ihm ohne viel Federlesen das letzte Kleidungsstück nun ebenfalls auszog. Sie wollte schließlich auch was zum Schauen haben. Allerdings kam sie dazu nicht mehr wirklich. Seine Geduld war am Ende und mit einem Stöhnen packte er sie und presste sie an sich, während seine Hände auf ihrem Po lagen. Kurz warf er seinen Kopf nach hinten, ein letzter Versuch sich noch etwas unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch er scheiterte, als er ihr wieder in die Augen sah.

Kaum lagen sie auf der Decke, war er auch schon in ihr. Überrascht stöhnte sie auf, was ihn dazu veranlasste kurz inne zu halten. Doch er hatte sie missverstanden. Bevor er sich versah, hatte sie ihn auf den Rücken gedreht und saß nun auf ihm, spürte ihn tief in sich pulsieren. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie. Ihr Blick ließ den seinen nicht los, als sie seine Hände auf ihre Brust legte. Und während sie immer mehr miteinander verschmolzen, zeigten sie dem anderen den Grund ihrer Seelen. Der Höhepunkt kam so schnell, dass sie schon fast erschrocken den Namen des anderen schrieen und doch konnten sie sich nichts Schöneres in diesem Moment vorstellen.

Erschöpft fiel sie in seine Arme, während er um Atem ringend, lediglich noch eine Decke über sie legen konnte. Dann drückte er sie fest an sich, bevor er die Augen schloss. Kajsa schaffte es noch ihm leise ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Du hast dein Wort gehalten. Mir ist jetzt ganz warm." Und das leise Lachen war lange Zeit das einzige, was man von ihnen hörte.

******************Traum-Sequenz Ende**********************

Erschrocken erwachte Kajsa und musste sich erst kurz orientieren, wo sie war. Ihr Herz raste noch immer und ihr T-Shirt war schweißdurchnässt. Was war das gewesen? Nicht das sie zum ersten Mal von IHM geträumt hätte, doch niemals zuvor hatte der Traum eine derartige Schärfe besessen. Meist waren es nur Sequenzen von ihm. Keine wirklichen Träume was passieren könnte wenn, sondern nur Bilder oder Episoden aus Konzerten oder Erzählungen. Jetzt jedoch konnte sie fast noch immer seine Hände auf ihrer Haut spüren, seinen Atem riechen, ihn schmecken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie so allein die Bilder des Traumes verscheuchen, fröstelte leicht und umschlang mit ihren Armen ihren Oberkörper. Kurz lief der Traum noch mal vor ihrem inneren Auge ab und löste damit eine weitere Welle der Erregung in ihr aus.

Erschöpft stand sie schließlich auf, schaltete den Fernseher ab und tapste mit ihrer Decke unter dem Arm zum Bett. Sie kuschelte sich tief in ihre Decke und an ihren großen Perttu-Teddy, den ihr Cathy, eines ihrer Mädels, geschenkt hatte. Dann schloss sie die Augen und versuchte den Kopf frei zu bekommen, um endlich zu schlafen. Allerdings ließ der Traum sie nicht los und Sequenzen huschten immer wieder an ihr vorbei und verhinderten, dass sie einschlafen konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab sie auf, zog sich ihre Schuhe an und trat auf die Terrasse hinaus. Es begann schon wieder langsam heller zu werden und irgendwo in der Ferne brannte immer noch oder schon wieder Licht. Kurz entschlossen nahm sie ihren iPod, trat hinaus in die Kühle der Nacht und lief ihren Trampelpfad zum Meer hinunter. Tiefe Stille umgab Kajsa, als sie durch den Sand die Dünen hinab watete.

Der starke Wind trieb die Wellen donnernd zum Strand. Fröstelnd versuchte sie aus dem Luftzug zu kommen und lehnte sie sich gegen die steinernen Mauern des großen Räucher-Bunkers, welcher sich oberhalb des Strandes befand. Als die Kälte jedoch langsam durch ihre Jacke kroch, machte sie sich auf den Heimweg. Leise summend lief sie den schmalen Trampelpfad hinauf und prallte genau hinter der Kurve gegen einen späten Spaziergänger. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie ohne ihre Kontaktlinsen kaum was erkennen und so entschuldigte sie sich, bevor sie versuchte weiter zu laufen. Doch eine Hand packte sie am Oberarm und hielt sie auf.

Angst stieg in ihr auf und fast panisch sah sie sich um, doch bevor sie sich wehren oder sich der Hand entziehen konnte, die sie festhielt, klang eine erschreckend vertraute Stimme durch die Musik hindurch. Hastig riss sie sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren, stellte den iPod aus und kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihren Gegenüber besser zu sehen.

„Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich fast umrennst, entschuldigst und dann abhaust", sagte er lachend. Kajsa erstarrte. Sie konnte langsam in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht erahnen und das Leuchten der Augen war deutlich zu sehen. Ihr Herz rutschte in die Hose und sie glaubte, dass das Wummern jeder im näheren Umkreis hören musste.

Vor ihr stand der Mann, dem sie am allerwenigsten begegnen wollte und vor dem sie sich sozusagen versteckte. Was machte er hier? Und dazu noch allein? Das war doch echt nicht zum Aushalten. Sie trat ein, zwei Schritte zurück und er ließ ihren Arm los. Dann versuchte sie ein verbindliches Lächeln, welches jedoch eher zittrig herüberkam. Was sollte sie zu ihm sagen? Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie so tun könnte, als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden, doch dann schalt sie sich einen Feigling. Also zuckte sie versuchsweise lässig mit den Schultern und meinte:

„Ähm, ja. Ich …", sie musste schlucken und ihre Augen wanderten durch die Dunkelheit, um nicht ihn anblicken zu müssen. Dann startete sie einen erneuten Versuch, eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Erklärung abzuliefern. Sie wies mit der Hand auf den Weg und meinte:

„… ich-ich wi-i-ll nach Hause." Zu ihrem Entsetzen stammelte sie irgendwas zusammen und fühlte die Röte ins Gesicht steigen. Gott, war das peinlich.

„Oh, du wohnst hier? Ist ja lustig, wir auch. Sind heute Abend – nein gestern Abend erst angekommen. Wollte noch mal kurz zum Strand runter, weil ich nicht schlafen kann. Diese Stille. Viel los ist ja hier nicht wirklich."

Er ließ einfach nicht locker und ihn schien es auch nichts auszumachen, dass sie immer wieder sehnsüchtig auf den Heimweg schielte.

„Na-na ja. Ist nur eine Ferienwohnanlage." Wieder schluckte sie und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Konnte sich nicht einfach ein Loch neben ihr auftun, in das sie springen und sich verstecken könnte? Doch sein Blick ließ sie nicht los und jeden Schritt, den sie nach hinten ging, tat er ihr nach. Sollte sie also so unhöflich sein und sich einfach umdrehen und wieder abhauen? Tief atmete sie durch. Nein, das war auch keine Lösung. Sie wies mit der Hand in die andere Richtung und versuchte möglichst ohne Stottern zu sagen:

„Zu-u-m Strand geht's da-a lang." Na super, wieder vergeigt. Ok, der Höflichkeit war Genüge getan und sie griff auf die erste Möglichkeit zurück. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und lief eilig den Weg hinab, wobei sie versuchte, dass ganze nicht unbedingt wie eine Flucht aussehen zu lassen.

Nach einigen Metern hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah ihn nicht weit hinter sich. Langsam schlich sich neben ihrer Angst auch ein wenig Wut ein. Konnte er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Der Kerl verfolgte sie echt. Sollte sie schneller laufen? Etwas in ihr begehrte auf. Du bist ein Feigling. Stell ihn zur Rede. Nein, lauf besser weg. Aber dann sieht er, wo ich wohne. Naja, das ist eh leicht herauszufinden, viele Häuser gab es hier nicht und die Tür kann man ja schließlich auch abschließen.

Kajsa schwankte hin und her. Schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sah ihn wieder direkt an.

„… d-e-e-r Stra-a-and ist in…", ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie versuchte tief Luft zu holen, „… der anderen Richtung. Gute Nacht."

Sie versuchte erneut ein Lächeln und es gelang ihr besser als vorhin.

„Ich weiß, doch ich will sichergehen, dass du gut zu Hause ankommst. Vielleicht hast du schon bemerkt, dass es dunkel ist und mitten in der Nacht und ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, wer sich hier alles herumtreibt." Er lächelte zurück und sie fühlte ihr Herz schon wieder rasen.

„Danke, aber bitte …", versuchte sie ihn abzuschütteln, in dem sie ihn bedeutete einfach in die andere Richtung zu gehen. Kurz glaubte sie zu sehen, dass er die Stirn runzelte. Dann blickte er ihr über die Schulter, schien leicht zu nicken. Mit einem erneutem Lächeln und kurzem Winken, drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Erleichtert atmete Kajsa auf. Doch als sie sich wieder dem Weg zuwandte, bekam sie mit, dass er trotz allem den Sieg davon getragen hatte. Sie stand unterhalb des kleinen Hügels, auf dem sich ihr Ferienhaus befand. Kurz sah sie sich noch mal um und blickte in die Dunkelheit, doch er war nicht mehr zu sehen oder zu hören. Dann lief sie zur Veranda hinauf, schloss die großen Glastüren und gestattete ihren Knien endlich butterweich zu werden. Sie sank auf die Holzbohlen.

Er war hier! Ganz in ihrer Nähe. Ihr Herz wollte fast zerspringen und die Panik kroch wieder in ihr hoch. Hieß das jetzt, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag im Haus einschließen musste? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie ließ ihrer Verzweiflung kurz freien Lauf. Dann rief sie sich energisch zur Ordnung, stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und ging zu Bett. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie aufgrund dieses dritten Treffens trotzdem noch einschlafen konnte. Doch kaum berührte ihr Kopf das Kissen, war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen und der Rest der Nacht verging überraschend ohne Träume.

**Donnerstag, 05.06.2008**

Als Kajsa am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wanderte ihr erster Gedanke zu dem Mann, der nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt wahrscheinlich noch schlief. Ihr Herz machte große abrupte Sprünge. Unbeabsichtigt hatte sie genau das erlebt, wovor sie sich die ganzen Jahre gedrückt hatte. Durch den aufregenden Traum zuvor hatte die nächtliche Begegnung noch einen gewissen reizvollen Touch bekommen. Eine Begegnung, die mit etwas Mut vielleicht auch so hätte enden können? Jetzt drehst du vollkommen durch, stöhnte Kajsa innerlich auf. Sicher, sie hatte sich immer und immer wieder vorgestellt, wie es sein könnte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er sie sanft berührte und Kajsa hatte all diese Vorstellungen in ihre Fanfictions gepackt und sich als ihr Alter Ego ihren Träumen gestellt. Doch nun schienen diese Fantasien ins Reich des Möglichen zu rutschen. Oder machte sie sich etwas vor?

Ein sanfter Sonnenstrahl durchdrang die Jalousie und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie heute noch etwas vorhatte. Vielleicht konnte das Kiten sie von den wenig konstruktiven Gedanken ablenken und das Chaos in ihrem Kopf klären. Bereits im vergangenen Jahr hatte Kajsa einen Kitesurfing-Kurs besucht und wollte diesen heute wiederholen. Anfangs hatte sie nicht geglaubt, dass sie die Koordination mit Surfboad und Gleitschirm hinbekommen würde. Doch der Lehrer war sehr geduldig und am Ende war ihr Erfolg passabel gewesen. Sie sprang aus dem Bett, lief barfuss zur Veranda und ließ einen Blick über die nahe gelegenen Ferienhäuser schweifen, doch es war noch alles ruhig und keiner schien unterwegs zu sein. Erleichterung überkam sie und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

Das Frühstück fiel aufgrund der Vorfreude mager aus und wurde im Stehen in der Küche eingenommen. Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art, blieb alles stehen und liegen. Sie zog sich schnell um, verließ, nur mit einem Handtuch in der Tasche, dass Haus und lief hinunter zu ihrem Auto, jedoch nicht ohne vorsichtig um sich zu schauen.

Kurz nach acht war sie bereits in Åhus und meldete sich beim Kurslehrer an. Nach einer kurzen Einweisung, Ausgabe des Boards sowie eines langärmligen Surfanzuges, ließ er sie bereits ins Wasser, so dass sie statt der vorgesehenen drei Stunden knapp eine Stunde länger hatte. Die Wetterverhältnisse waren super, tolle Wellen, leichter Wind und Sonnenschein vom strahlend blauen Himmel. Ihr Gleitschirm zog sie mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit über die Wellen, bis sie hin und wieder das Gefühl hatte, fliegen zu können. Hier draußen vergaß sie alle negativen oder aufrührerischen Gedanken. Sie machte ihr Herz und ihren Kopf frei und genoss einfach nur den Wind um ihre Nase.

Nach zwei Stunden wurde sie kurz reingeholt, um ihren Schirm zu überprüfen. Die Zeit nutzte sie, um kurz etwas essen und austreten zu gehen. Einer der Helfer zog sie wieder auf das Meer hinaus und brachte ihr einige Kniffe bei, jetzt wo sie sicher auf dem Board stand.

Die folgenden zwei Stunden vergingen im Flug. Noch eine letzte schnelle Runde übers Wasser, bevor sie aufhören musste. Dann ließ sie sich an Land treiben.

Ordentlich legte sie das Board und den Schirm zum Trocknen, brachte ihren Surfanzug zur Ausgabestelle zurück und zog sich ihre Shorts wieder an. Sie wollte sich gerade die Haare abrubbeln, als hinter ihr jemand sagte: „Du bist echt gut. Wie oft warst du schon kiten?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und stöhnte schließlich innerlich auf. Irgendwen schien sie eindeutig gegen sich aufgebracht zu haben. Das konnte doch echt nicht mehr angehen. Und ihr armes dummes Herz fing schon wieder an Kapriolen zu schlagen.

Im Tageslicht besehen, war sein Lächeln noch verführerischer und seine Augen zogen sie in ihren Bann. Die Ruhe, die sie vorhin gespürt hatte, war mit einem Schlag verflogen. Sie starrte ihn an und versuchte sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass sie englisch sprach.

Kurz wedelte er mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen, bevor er lächelnd fragte: „Hey, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"

„A-u-uf dem Wasser", log sie und zu ihrem Ärger spürte sie, wie ihr Gesicht sich rötete. Sie sah wieder zu Boden.

„Mein Ego geht zu Grunde. Das einzige nette Mädel weit und breit und sie denkt in meiner Gegenwart ans Meer." Gespielt gekränkt griff er sich mit beiden Händen ans Herz und sank in die Knie. Kajsa musste wider Willen lächeln. Sinn für Humor hatte er ja. Und dann rutschte zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen heraus: „Es tut mir echt Leid, aber bei deinem Anblick fang ich nicht gerade an schlaflose Nächte zu bekommen." Innerlich erschrocken über ihren Mut, blickte sie ihm kurz ins Gesicht und dann wieder schnell auf den Boden. Sie hoffte eindringlich, dass man ihr die Lüge nicht vom Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Naja, schlaflos ist immer nachteilig. Aber sind deine Träume auch so lupenrein?", ging er auf ihr Spiel ein.

„Pff, neugierig bist du gar nicht, oder?", gab sie mit neu erwachtem Galgenhumor zurück.

Sie schien ihm nicht ausweichen zu können und er ließ sich von ihren mehr oder weniger gestammelten Antworten nicht ins Boxhorn jagen. Sicher, sie hätte auch jetzt wieder abhauen können, doch irgendwie hatte sie selbst dazu den Mut verloren. Er wusste wo sie wohnte und schien nicht gewillt zu sein, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Also musste sie entweder eine klare Ansage machen oder seine Anwesenheit akzeptieren.

Tja und die klare Ansage ging ihr erstaunlicherweise gegen den Strich. Vielleicht sollte es so sein, dass sie ihn immer und immer wieder traf. Und vielleicht hörte dies auf, wenn sie sich nicht mehr dagegen wehrte. Sie versuchte weiterhin seinem Blick auszuweichen, doch als sie sein Lachen auf ihre Antwort hörte, konnte sie einfach nicht anders und sah erneut zu ihm auf. Sofort schlugen seine Augen sie wieder in den Bann und sie konnte fast fühlen, wie sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Also, warst du schon oft kiten? Konnte es erst gar nicht glauben, dass du das bist", fragte er sie erneut.

„Erst zum zweiten Mal", kam es leise und vorsichtig von ihr.

„Und es macht dir tierischen Spaß", neckte er sie, mit Hinblick auf ihre roten Wangen. „Hast du noch ein wenig Zeit? Ich glaube, es gibt etwas, was dir auch Spaß machen würde", fragend sah er sie an.

Ihr erster Impuls war abzulehnen. Warum ließ dieser Kerl sie nicht einfach in Ruhe? Was wollte er von ihr?

„Einen Moment hab ich noch", erklärte sie dann jedoch mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen. Was tat sie denn da? Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Doch bevor sie weiter irgendwie reagieren konnte, ergriff er erfreut ihre Hand und zog sie zum Anlegesteg. Kajsa war viel zu sehr von ihrem eigenen Verhalten geschockt, als dass sie sich hätte dagegen wehren können.

„Bist du schon mal Jetski gefahren?", fragte er sie, als er ihr die Schwimmweste reichte. Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Der Jetskikurs war zu teuer für sie gewesen und Kiten stand weiter oben auf ihrer Liste. Dass sich ihr Wunsch nun erfüllen sollte, konnte sie noch gar nicht recht glauben. Erst als sie hinter ihm auf dem Sitz saß und er sich ihre Arme um seine Taille legte, realisierte sie ansatzweise die Situation – und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal.

Sie saß direkt hinter Perttu Kivilaakso und fuhr Jetski. Wie absurd. Sie wollte sich zwicken, doch er hielt mit einer Hand ihre beiden Hände auf seinem Bauch gefangen. Sicher, wenn sie sich mehr angestrengt hätte, wäre sie frei gekommen, doch bei der Geschwindigkeit, war er der beste Halt.

Redete sie sich ein.

Also verlor sie sich in den nächsten Minuten in ihrer eigenen Welt, bestehend aus Wasser, einem umwerfenden Mann und ... na ja sagen wir mal diversen anderen Dingen. Selbst durch die frische Brise konnte sie seinen Duft wahrnehmen, was ihre Fantasie beflügelte.

In einem Affenzahn umfuhr Perttu einige Segelboote und fuhr im großen Bogen aufs Meer hinaus. Die Gischt spritzte an ihren nackten Beinen hoch und durchnässte ihre Shorts. Lachend warf sie ihren Kopf nach hinten und schloss die Augen. In der momentanen Situation verspürte sie erstaunlicherweise weder Angst noch irgendwelche Zweifel. Irgendwie fühlte sich alles richtig an, normal, passend.

Mittlerweile brannte die Sonne heiß vom blauen Himmel herunter und selbst hier, weiter draußen auf dem Meer spürte man die Wärme auf der Haut. Kajsa konnte nur hoffen, dass sie keinen Sonnenbrand bekam, da sie natürlich prompt vorhin vergessen hatte, sich einzucremen. Allerdings musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie diesen jederzeit in Kauf nehmen würde, für das Erlebnis mit Mr. Kivilaakso Jetski zu fahren. Naja, jedenfalls jetzt im Nachhinein gesehen. Da sie eh nichts anderes tun konnte, genoss sie den Moment und versuchte sich nicht zu fest an ihn zu klammern. Wann hätte sie je geglaubt, sie würde so nah an ihn heran kommen, beziehungsweise ihn so nah an sich herankommen lassen? Sie hatte sich selbst überrascht und ein wenig schadenfroh dachte sie an das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin Lis, die aus allen Wolken fallen würde.

Zu schnell verging die Zeit und in letzter Sekunde konnte sie einen enttäuschten Seufzer unterdrücken, als sie sich wieder der Anlagestelle näherten. Ein Mitarbeiter des Segelclubs reichte ihr die Hand und beinahe widerwillig löste sie sich von Perttu. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob sie nach einem Wort des Dankes einfach gehen sollte beziehungsweise, was nun folgen würde. Was erwartete er von ihr? Was erwartete sie?

Schließlich blieb sie auf der Anlegeplattform stehen, zog die Schwimmweste aus und beobachtete ihn, wie er den Jetski kurz trocken wischte, den Schlüssel abzog und schließlich auf die Plattform sprang. Er nahm ihr die Weste ab, zog seine aus und reichte beides an den Mitarbeiter weiter. Schließlich wandte er sich zu ihr um und sie sah zu ihrem Erstaunen seine Unsicherheit. Verwundert betrachtete sie sein Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wo war der selbstsichere Typ von heute Nacht hin?

Die Erkenntnis, dass auch er nicht vor menschlichen Schwächen, wie Angst, Unsicherheit oder Verlegenheit gefeit war, löste in ihr eine unerklärliche Beruhigung aus. In allen Berichten über ihn kam er eher als ruhiger, zurückhaltender, leicht introvertierter Mensch rüber. Die Begegnungen in der Nacht und heute hatten ihr eine andere Seite gezeigt, die sie nicht einzuordnen gewusst hatte. Die sie eindeutig verunsichert hatte. Doch nun war ihr Bild wieder zurecht gerückt.

Bevor er irgendwas sagen konnte, reichte sie ihm die Hand.

„Danke, das war Klasse!", schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an. „I-i-ich muss los. Bye." Damit drehte sie sich um, holte ihre Tasche mit dem Handtuch von der Bank und lief zum Auto. Etwas weiter hinten sah sie einen silbernen Kombi mit finnischem Kennzeichen, der sie stark an den gestrigen Drängler erinnerte. Und an den Wagen, den sie gestern Abend noch gesehen hatte. Fast war sie versucht, sich nochmals umzudrehen und zu fragen, wie viel die Jungs gestern hatten löhnen müssen, für die nicht unerhebliche Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung, ließ es aber im letzten Moment.

Sie startete den Wagen und für eine winzige Millisekunde sah sie noch mal zurück, bevor sie vom Parkplatz des Segelclubs fuhr. Er stand noch immer da, wo sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte und blickte ihr ohne zu lachen hinterher. Schuldbewusst zuckte sie zusammen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn doch noch auf einen Kaffee oder so einladen sollen? Doch dann meldete sich ihre alte Furcht wieder zu Wort. Worüber hätte sie mit ihm sprechen sollen? Vor allem ohne sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager peinlichst daneben zu benehmen oder rumzustottern wie ein Volltrottel. Also lieber das Bild einer unhöflichen Göre vermitteln? Wirklich zufrieden war sie mit sich nicht, doch sie wollte jetzt nicht umdrehen. Die Obergrenze der ertragbaren Perttu-Dosis pro Tag war schon lange mit Schallgeschwindigkeit durchschlagen worden.

Um sich etwas abzulenken, fuhr Kajsa zum Touristenbüro, rief dort an einem freien Internet-PC ihre E-Mails ab, schaute in ihrem Mädels-Forum vorbei und berichtete oberflächlich von ihren Tagen. Ihre Begegnungen mit Perttu ließ sie außen vor, da ihr keine kurzen passenden Worte einfallen wollten. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr entschied sie sich noch für eine kurzen Einkaufsbummel im Souvenirshop, um die Mitbringselfrage endlich zu klären und verbrachte schließlich knapp anderthalb Stunden mit der Auswahl des niedlichsten Plüsch-Elches. Am Ende nahm sie die drei Finalisten mit nach Hause, zusammen mit zwei vollen Tüten (T-Shirts, Handtücher mit Schwedenflagge, Elch-Tassen, Schlüsselanhänger in diversen Ausführungen, FlipFlops im Schweden-Design und so weiter und so fort – zwei volle Tüten halt) und einem Stapel Postkarten.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie mit Kartenschreiben und lesen. Der Strand hatte seinen Reiz verloren und bewusst vermied sie jeden Blick aus den Fenstern und konzentrierte sich auf die Vorbereitungen für ihr Abendbrot. Und entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheiten, ließ sie die Veranda links liegen und deckte im Wohnzimmer den niedrigen Couchtisch. Nachdem ihre Lasagne fertig war, entkorkte sie eine Flasche Rotwein und ging zurück zum Fernseher. Dieser Tag schrie direkt nach einer großen Portion Alkohol, um ihr zumindest ein wenig Seelenfrieden wiederzugeben.

Kajsa zappte durch die Kanäle und gab entnervt auf. Ihr stand der Sinn weder nach einer Liebesschnulze oder einem Liebesdrama, stattdessen legte sie eine ihrer mitgebrachten DVDs in den Player. Genauer gesagt, den zweiten Teil der „Herr der Ringe"-Trilogie. Auch wenn ihr

Lieblingselb darin starb, mochte sie diesen Teil ein klitzekleines bisschen lieber als den ersten Teil. Wie immer rutschte sie mit jeder verstreichenden Minute näher an den Fernseher heran, umklammerte die Fernbedienung und spulte die langweiligeren Szenen mit Frodo vor. Kurz nachdem sich Legolas bei Aragorn entschuldigt hatte und das lang ersehnte Horn erklang, klopfte es in der Veranda an die Glastür. Auch ohne aufzuschauen, wusste sie, wer es war. Ihr Herz verriet es ihr.

Ignoriere ihn!

Du bist total vertieft in deinen Film.

Du siehst ihn nicht.

Kajsa sagte sich dies immer wieder, wie ein Mantra.

Doch er ließ nicht locker und nach gefühlten fünf Minuten und dem finalem Satz: „Öffnet das Tor", drückte Kajsa genervt die ‚Pause-Taste und stand auf. Den Einzug ihres Elben wollte sie in Ruhe genießen. Ihr Blick musste einen Teil ihres Ärgers über die Unterbrechung ausdrücken, denn plötzlich sah er ein wenig schuldbewusst aus. Durch die Scheibe betrachtete sie ihn. Wie gut er wieder aussah. Seit er seine Haare nicht mehr mit verschiedenfarbigen Strähnen verunstaltete, hatte sie sich auch mit der Länge anfreunden können. Tiefschwarz hingen sie ihm weit über die Schultern Und er brauchte dringend jemanden der ihn fütterte. Er sah aus, als würde er gerade verhungern oder sich nur von seinen Zigaretten ernähren. Kurz ging sie den Inhalt ihres Kühlschrankes durch.

Fast musste Kajsa über ihre Gedankengänge lächeln. Da stand der Typ, der seit zwei Tagen ihre gesamte Gefühlswelt durcheinander brachte und sie überlegte wie sie ihn füttern konnte? Kopfschüttelnd überlegte sie, was er nun schon wieder wollen könnte und wie sie ihn am schnellsten wieder loswerden konnte.

Ihr Film wartete.

Und ihr Elb!

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Schiebetür ein wenig und blickte Perttu an. Etwas unsicher trat er von einem Bein auf das andere. Erstaunlich, wie sehr seine Unsicherheit sie berührte und ihre Ängste ein Stück weit verblassen ließen.

Plötzlich dröhnte der Fernseher auf. Der DVD-Player schien sich selbstständig gemacht zu haben und die Filmmusik klang heraus.

Dann hörte sie Theoden sagen: „Wie ist das möglich?"

Und die sehnsüchtig erwarteten Worte Haldirs: „Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal. Einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Vor langer Zeit kämpften und starben wir Seite an Seite."

Perttu sah an ihr vorbei, erstaunt und seine Unsicherheit war mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Dann legte er ihr eine Flasche Rotwein in die Arme und schob sich an ihr vorbei ins Innere des Hauses, Richtung Fernseher.

Komplett verwirrt sah sie ihm hinterher. Was bildete er sich ein? Er konnte doch nicht so einfach hier hereinkommen!

Doch ohne auf sie zu achten, hatte er es sich bereits vor dem Fernseher auf dem Boden bequem gemacht. Und als Haldir feierlich verkündete: „Dies Bündnis wird nun erneuert", sagte er kurz darauf synchron mit Aragorn: „Mae govannen Haldir. Ihr seit wahrlich willkommen."

Kopfschüttelnd konnte Kajsa ihn nur noch ansehen. Dann langte sie nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Film ab.

„Hey, ich…", überraschte wandte sich Perttu ihr wieder zu. Als er ihren Blick sah, kam nur noch: „… wollte vorbei schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Aber das du mich mit LotR empfängst hätte ich nicht erwartet", erklärte er. Dann stand er auf, nahm ihr die Flasche Wein wieder ab und trug sie in die Küche.

„Fühl dich hier nur wie zu Hause", murmelte Kajsa sarkastisch vor sich hin, bevor sie ihm folgte.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er sie.

„Ni-i-chts", fing sie zu ihrem Leidwesen auch noch an zu stammeln. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck.

„Was willst du-u hi-ier?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ein Schluck Wein trinken? Mich ein wenig mit dir unterhalten?", kam er mit Gegenfragen und Blick auf die Weinflasche.

„Oder einfach nur den Film weiter ansehen", schlug er kurz darauf vor.

Kajsa atmete tief durch, formte ihre nächste Frage im Kopf schon vor, um nicht erneut ins stottern zu kommen.

„Du magst „Lord of the Rings"?", als ob sie das nicht schon wusste. Er nickte und fragte dann: „Wo hast du einen Flaschenöffner und Weingläser?"

Wortlos holte sie das Gewünschte und fragte sich erst hinterher, warum. Auf dem Tisch stand immerhin noch ihre eigene halbleere Flasche. Dann beobachtete sie ihn.

Er ging an ihr vorbei und in diesem Augenblick verlangte es sie fast schmerzlich danach, ihn zu berühren, doch der Moment verstrich ohne dass sie den Mut gefunden hatte, ihrem Wunsch nachzugeben. Diese Muskeln. Fast wäre ihr noch ein Seufzer entflohen. In letzter Sekunde tarnte sie ihn als Husten, was ihn dazu brachte aufzusehen. Auch keine gute Idee. Jetzt schaut er dich schon wieder aus seinen dunkelgrünen Augen an. Und wie am Mittag wollte sie schier in dieser Tiefe versinken.

„Magst du Rotwein?", hörte sie ihn leise fragen und mehr als ein Nicken bekam sie nicht zustande.

Er reichte ihr das Glas und ging ihr voraus zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schob er den Couchtisch an den Rand und setzte sich auf den Teppichboden, mit dem Rücken an die Couch gelehnt. Mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er sich hier ausbreitete. Kajsa konnte nur innerlich mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wenn sie ihn jetzt zur Rede stellte, würde sie wieder anfangen zu stottern und das würde die ganze Situation lächerlich machen. Sie nahm die Fernbedienung, setzte sich auf die Couch, am weitesten von ihm entfernt und spulte den Film zurück zu der Stelle, an der Legolas sich mit Aragorn wieder versöhnte. Als Gimli mit seinem Kettenhemd kämpfte kicherte sie leise vor sich hin. Doch erst ihr Seufzer als Haldir im Bild erschien, löste eine Reaktion bei Perttu aus. Sein erstaunter Seitenblick sagte ihr alles und sie versuchte das nervöse Kichern etwas zu unterdrücken.

Der Film lief weiter ohne dass einer von beiden etwas sagte. Sie tranken ihren Wein und sobald ihr Glas leer war, füllte er es ohne ein Wort nach. Mittlerweile hatte die Kampfszene sie beide gepackt und sie sahen angespannt auf den Bildschirm. Dann schrie Kajsa plötzlich: „Haldir pass auf."

Doch wie gewohnt, hörte der dumme Elb nicht auf sie und nur wenige Augenblicke später starb er in Aragorns Armen.

Eine leicht zögerliche Berührung brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Überrascht registrierte sie, dass Perttu genau neben ihr, keinen Meter vom Fernseher entfernt saß und vorsichtig ihre Tränen wegwischte. Seine Zärtlichkeit erstickte jede Art von Widerstand in ihr im Keim. Vorsichtig und von ihrer mangelnden Abwehr ermutigt, legte er sanft einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie tröstend näher zu sich heran. Sein Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als könne er so erfahren, wann er ihre unsichtbare Grenze überschritt. Doch zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen, dachte sie in keinster Weise daran ihn fort zu stoßen. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob das an dem Wein lag oder der überraschenden Nähe zu Perttu. Er raubte ihr den Atem. Zu spüren wie er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich, seinen Atem an ihren Schläfen zu fühlen, all das war mehr als sie sich je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Später konnte sie sich immer noch fragen, woher sie den Mut genommen hatte, ihm so nah zu sein.

Minutenlang geschah nichts. Sie lag in seinen Armen und er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und die Arme. Die Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, doch sie mochte sich noch nicht aus der beruhigenden Umarmung lösen, obwohl ihr umnebelter Verstand langsam unterschwellige Alarmsignale sendete. Doch er schien sie gehört zu haben, denn ganz behutsam löste er seine Arme von ihr. Sanft strichen seine Fingerspitzen an ihren Armen hinauf, über ihre Schultern bis sie auf ihren Wangen die Tränenspuren nachzeichneten. Dann legte er seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und hob ihr Gesicht so an, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Sein Blick verschlug ihr erneut dem Atem. Alle Gedanken die irgendwo versucht hatten wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen, gingen in der Leere verloren. Sie sah in seine Augen und spürte wie sie anfing zu zittern. Wenn er sie jetzt küssen würde, dann konnte sie ihm definitiv keinen Einhalt gebieten.

Perttu sah ihr immer noch ins Gesicht und sie hatte das Gefühl, er ergründete gerade die Tiefe ihrer Seele. Dann, als hätte er gesehen, was er wissen wollte, beugte er sich vor, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und schob sie dann ebenso sanft von sich. Geschmeidig erhob er sich und zog sie an seiner Seite mit hoch.

Er wollte gehen!

Warum?

Gut so!

Geh, bevor ich umkippe.

Geh bevor ich etwas tue, was ich eigentlich gar nicht will, wovon ich aber träume.

Tausend Emotionen durchzuckten Kajsa binnen Millisekunden. Und noch immer konnte sie ihn nur anstarren. Rückwärts und sie immer noch mit seinem Blick sowie seiner Hand festhaltend, ging er Schritt für Schritt auf die Terrassentür zu, sie mit sich ziehend. Schließlich hob er ihre Hand an sein Herz.

Kajsa drohte angesichts dieser Geste die Knie wegzuknicken. Nur sein starker Arm hielt sie aufrecht. Und sein wissendes Lächeln. Dann, schneller als sie reagieren konnte, küsste er sie sanft auf den Mund. Kurz darauf löste er sich von ihr.

„Besser ich geh jetzt. Danke. Schlaf gut. Und bis morgen", damit schenkte er ihr noch einen seiner tiefen Blicke, bevor er sich abrupt herumdrehte und die Stufen zur Straße hinunter lief. Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen drehte er sich noch mal zu ihr herum und schenkte ihr einen Blick, der ihr sagen sollte, wie schwer ihm der Abschied gefallen war.

Als er aus der Sicht war, sackte Kajsa am Türholm zu Boden. Ihre Beine konnte sie nicht mehr tragen. Was war gerade geschehen? Sie berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen ihre Lippen. War das gerade eben wirklich geschehen? Fast wollte sie sich zwicken. Doch sie konnte einfach nur immer wieder leicht über ihre Lippen tasten.

_ER_ hatte sie geküsst?

_ER _hatte sie _GEKÜSST_?

_ER HATTE_ sie geküsst!

_ER_ hatte _SIE_ geküsst!

Dann kamen die Tränen und niemand war da, um sie zu trösten. Schluchzend umfasste sie ihren Oberkörper und wippte leicht vor und zurück, bevor sie sich weinend, wie ein Baby auf dem Holzboden zusammenrollte. In ihr tobte ein Chaos, das den drohenden Schmerz für den Augenblick unterdrückte. Und der Schmerz würde definitiv kommen, sobald sie wieder halbwegs in der Lage war klar zu denken. Wann auch immer das sein würde.

Die Zeit verging und sie spürte nur die Leere in sich. Warum? Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss gewesen und doch hatte er in ihr eine Flut von Gefühlen ausgelöst, auf die sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Niemals vorbereitet gewesen sein wollte!

Und nun?

Was wollte er?

Was hatte er vor?

Sie in den Wahnsinn treiben?

Das hatte er erfolgreich geschafft. Ein weiteres Herz, welches bei seinem Anblick erzitterte. Na gut – das hatte es auch schon vorher getan, aber nun wusste er es. Was auch immer er mit diesem Wissen anfangen sollte.

Tränenblind lag sie auf dem Holzboden der Veranda und erst der kalte Wind, der durch die offenstehende Tür zog, erinnerte Kajsa daran, dass sie noch immer lediglich ihre Shorts sowie das leichte T-Shirt von heute morgen trug, mit ihrem Badeanzug darunter.

‚Steh auf!', befahl sie sich selbst, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr noch immer nicht. Er zitterte unkontrolliert, mittlerweile noch zusätzlich von der Kälte des Windes. Ihre Haut war so kalt, wie sie sich auch innerlich fühlte.

‚Du Idiot. Er hat dich geküsst. Mehr nicht! Weniger nicht! Davon hast du nachts geträumt!', energisch versuchte sie sich zu Ordnung zu rufen. Ihr Kopf funktionierte, ihr Herz jedoch nicht. Es war mehr als nur ein Kuss gewesen. Es war das Unerwartete, das Unmögliche was sie so aus der Bahn warf. Von einer Sache zu träumen war das eine, es real, wirklich in echt zu erleben, das andere. Seine Lippen, seine Hände zu spüren. Kajsa schüttelte den Kopf. Versuchte krampfhaft die Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen. Doch immer und immer wieder durchlebte und spürte sie die letzten Minuten. Sein Blick, seine zarten Berührungen, seinen Kuss.

Erschrocken schoss sie hoch. Das was ihr Verstand die vergangenen Augenblicke erfolglos versucht hatte, schaffte der letzte Satz Perttu's, der in der Dramatik des Kusses vollständig untergegangen war.

‚Und bis morgen', hatte er gesagt.

Hatte er doch gesagt?

Oder?

Was hieß hier ‚Bis morgen'?

Zitternd zog sie sich am Türholm nach oben und sah auf die Stelle unterhalb der Treppe, an der er sich nochmals zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Sein Blick war ihr durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Gedankenverloren schloss sie die Schiebetür und lehnte sich schließlich mit ihrem Kopf an die kalte Scheibe. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Was war heute geschehen?

Knallhart die Fakten auf den Tisch.

Perttu Kivilaakso hatte sich selbst eingeladen!

Er hatte mit ihr den Tod ihres Lieblingselben gesehen!

Und er hatte nicht über ihre Tränen gelacht.

Er hatte sie in den Arm genommen.

Sie musste schlucken. Wie geborgen sie sich gefühlt hatte. Und dann hatte er sich verabschiedet. Und sie geküsst. Wieder durchlief ein Zittern ihren Körper und sie krallte sich mit beiden Händen am Türrahmen fest. O mein Gott! Sie spürte bei diesem Gedanken ein Kribbeln auf ihren Lippen und glaubte wieder seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, kam ein Gedanke und knockte sie erneut aus.

Würde er sie morgen vielleicht noch einmal küssen? Erschrocken richtete sie sich kerzengerade auf. ‚Kajsa, an was denkst du da?'

Eine kalte Dusche! Jetzt sofort. Sie brauchte jetzt sofort eine eisige Abkühlung. Ohne nachzudenken, lief sie zum Bad und stellte sich unter den kalten Strahl. Inklusive Klamotten. Das eisige Wasser nahm ihr den Atem und ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte. Für den Moment waren auch alle chaotischen Gedanken wie weggespült. Mit beiden Händen gegen die Fliesen gestützt, ließ sie sich minutenlang das Wasser über ihren Körper prasseln. Doch die erhoffte Wirkung setzte nicht ein. Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Was nur war heute Abend in sie gefahren? Wie hatte sie das zulassen können? Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht gleich am Anfang rausgeschmissen?

‚Weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist!', beantwortet sie sich die letzte Frage selbst. Mittlerweile diskutierte sie laut mit sich herum. Beschimpfte sich und ermutigte sich. Engelchen und Teufelchen schienen sie mit den Pros und Contras in den Wahnsinn treiben zu wollen. Irgendwo mittendrin schaffte sie es, sich die nassen Sachen auszuziehen, den Wasserstrahl wärmer zu stellen und das Zittern etwas in den Griff zu bekommen.

Wie sie es allerdings danach halbwegs trocken mit Schlafsachen ins Bett geschafft hatte, entzog sich ihrer Kenntnis. Diese Nacht schob sie ihren Perttu-Teddy auf die andere Bettseite und kuschelte mit einem der neuen Elche. Allein schon der Name machte sie fertig. Auf den Bauch gerollt, in ihre Bettdecke gewickelt schloss sie fest ihre Augen und versuchte es das erste Mal seit Jahren mit dem Schäfchen zählen. Nicht allein wegen des Einschlafens, sondern auch um ihre Gedanken von gefährlicheren Themen abzulenken. Doch immer wieder schob sich für wenige Augenblicke ein anderes Bild von ihm vor die Schäfchen und lösten einen neuen Strom leiser Tränen aus.

Gegen halb zwölf kam sie kurz in Versuchung, ihre beste Freundin Elissa anzurufen. Doch allein schon die fehlenden Worte schreckten sie ab. Und für ein hirnloses Gestammel war das Ferngespräch ihr einfach zu teuer. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und legte sich einen Arm über die Augen. Sie konnte ihre tränennassen Lider fühlen. Was tat er ihr an? Sie hatte schon viel in ihrem Leben erlebt, viel Schmerz ertragen, doch all das war nichts zu dem momentan tobendem Chaos. Sie konnte nicht abschließen. Entweder sie fuhr noch heute Nacht nach Hause oder sie würde seine Anwesenheit noch eine weitere Woche ertragen müssen.

Doch am meisten verblüffte es sie, dass sie bei dem Gedanken an Nic keinerlei ernsthafte Gewissensbisse verspürte, beziehungsweise, dass sie Mühe hatte überhaupt an ihn zu denken.

Müsste sie nicht eigentlich erschrocken sein, dass sie einen anderen Mann als Nic geküsst hatte?

Sie dachte jedoch nur daran, dass ER sie überhaupt geküsst hatte.

Wie er sie geküsst hatte! Erst jetzt hatte sie sich überlegt, ob sie damit schon Nic betrog. Und auch das eher so nebenbei als ernsthaft.

Wenn es danach ging, betrog sie Nic eh schon lange in ihren Träumen.

Wenn ER sie besuchte.

Doch bisher hatte sie das immer als ‚etwas anderes' abgetan.

Bisher hatten ihre Träume keinerlei Nahrung erhalten.

Bisher waren ihre Träume immer meilenweit von der Realität und IHM entfernt gewesen.

Doch die vergangenen Stunden hatten ihr Bild von ihm erweitert, abgerundet. Die bisher eindimensionalen Vorstellungen erschienen ihr jetzt fast schon wie ein Zerrbild, einer Karikatur seiner selbst. Nun konnte sie in ihren Gedanken seinen Atem spüren, seine langen, feingliedrigen Hände auf ihrer Haut fühlen und damit ein reales Erlebnis verbinden. Sie würde zukünftig lediglich ihre Augen schließen müssen und schon konnte sie auf ihre echten Empfindungen zurückgreifen. Kajsa erschauerte. Hatte daneben ein ‚normaler' Mann überhaupt noch ein Chance?

Hieß das andererseits, dass Perttu kein ‚normaler' Mann sein konnte?

Nic hatte sie nie getröstet, wenn Haldir starb. Er hatte beim ersten Mal lediglich peinlich berührt zu ihr herüber gesehen. Jedes Mal danach jedoch nur spöttisch ihre Tränen belächelt. Und Nic hatte sich auch nie dafür interessiert, ob Kajsa Spaß am Kiten oder sonstigem Wassersport haben könnte. Er fand diesen Sport langweilig und damit war alles gesagt. Perttu hingegen hatte ihren Horizont erweitert. Hatte ihre Begeisterung verstanden. Anderseits war er lästig und ließ sich einfach nicht abschütteln. Ebenso wie Nic.

Aufstöhnend drehte sie sich wieder auf den Bauch. ‚Schlaf Kajsa schlaf, dein Vater hütet die Schaf. Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein, da fällt herab ein Träumelein, schlaf Kajsa schlaf', summte sie leise vor sich hin.

**Freitag, 06.06.2008**

Irgendwann musste sie erschöpft eingeschlafen sein, denn am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie, quer im Bett liegend, die Decke nur noch um die Hüfte gewickelt, den Perttu-Teddy im Arm haltend durch ein stetiges Klopfen an der Tür. Auch ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste sie wer ihr bereits am frühen Morgen den letzten Nerv raubte. Stöhnend drehte sie sich um, zog ihre Decke über den Kopf. Wenn sie nicht reagierte, würde er irgendwann verschwinden?! Doch eigentlich sollte sie es nach den vergangenen Tagen besser wissen. Dummerweise hatte sie die Schlafzimmertür nicht zugezogen, so dass man von der Verandatür aus alles einsehen konnte. Blinzelnd, stöhnend und gähnend krabbelte sie auf der anderen, nicht einsehbaren Seite des Bettes hinaus, streckte sich und tapste dann barfuss, mit verwuschelten Haaren, verquollenen Augen und lediglich in ihrem Schlafanzug, zur Glastür.

Die Sonne stach ihr in die Augen und brachten sie zum tränen, so dass sie ihn nur blinzend ansehen konnte. Er sah für diese zeitige Morgenstunde eindeutig schon viel zu gut und viel zu fit aus. Wie machte er das? Und vor allem warum? Grummelnd verdeutlichte sie ihm, mit hochgezogenen Schultern und leicht ausgebreiteten Armen, dass sie nicht wusste was er hier wollte. Daraufhin hob er zwei Einkaufstüten in die Höhe und bedeutete ihr, die Tür zu öffnen.

Sollte sie es wagen ihn einfach draußen stehen zu lassen? Sie konnte sich umdrehen, die Schlafzimmertür schließen und sich wieder schlafen legen. Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Kurz spielte sie ernsthaft mit diesem Gedanken, doch dann machte sie den Fehler ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte und nun legte er seinen ganzen Charme in das Lächeln. Heute Morgen schimmerten seine Augen grünbraun und die Sonne ließ sie funkeln. Seufzend öffnete sie die Tür für ihn. Für später konnte sie ihr Verhalten einfach auf ihren noch schlaftrunkenen Zustand schieben.

Grinsend trat er ein und ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen.

„Süß, wirklich süß", damit beugte er sich vor, küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn, bevor er in die Küche verschwand. Baff folgte sie ihm. Was hatte er vor? Das war ihr Ferienhaus und er tat als wäre es seines.

„Aähm, h-a-ast du ke-ei-in eigenes Zuhause?", fragte sie ihn und spürte, wie sie wieder rot wurde.

„Doch schon, aber dir beim erröten zuzusehen, ist viel amüsanter, als mit drei alten nörgelnden Waschweibern den Tag zu verbringen", gab er lachend zurück und wuselte erneut in der Küche herum.

„Na ja, so-soviel gu-ute Lau-aune am frühen Morgen", kam es leise von ihr. Sie konnte nur einfach in dem Durchgangsbogen zur Küche stehen und ihm fassungslos zuschauen. Sein Blick wanderte lächelnd über sie und blieb schließlich an ihrem Gesicht hängen. Dann kam er mit zwei großen Schritten auf sie zu und bevor sie zurückweichen konnte, hatte er auch schon einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt.

„Morgenmuffel? Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Außerdem Honey, es ist bereits nach halb zehn!", damit zeigte er ihr seine Uhr. Erschrocken blickte sie auf die Ziffern. So lange hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Wann war sie in der Nacht nur zur Ruhe gekommen? Sie blickte wieder auf, genau in seine Augen. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien, bevor er sie freigab.

„Auch wenn ich dich in diesem Aufzug einfach nur süß finde, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dich umzuziehen. Ich mach derweil alles fürs Frühstück fertig", damit drehte er sie um und schob sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Kurz warf sie ihm über die Schulter noch einen Blick zu, der ihm ein lautes Lachen entlockte, dann ging sie ins Schlafzimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und überlegte, wie sie diesen Sturm namens Perttu heute ertragen konnte. Sie musste ihn irgendwie loswerden. Einen weiteren Tag in seiner Gesellschaft und wenn's nur zum Frühstück war, würde sie noch tiefer in das dunkle Loch reißen, welches sie gestern Abend bereits kennen gelernt hatte. Allerdings war sie nicht in der Lage einen klaren, konstruktiven Gedanken zu fassen, um sich einen Plan zurecht zu legen, wie sie ihn möglichst ohne weitere Kollateralschäden aus ihrem Bannkreis entfernte.

Erschöpft und niedergeschlagen stand sie auf, zog Unterwäsche, eine lange Jeans und eines ihrer neuen Sverige-Shirts aus dem Schrank. Auf dem Weg zum Bad griff sie nach ihrer Kapuzenjacke und verschwand dann für eine halbe Stunde im selbigen. Nicht das sie so lange benötigte, um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen, aber sie brauchte Zeit, um sich auf seine Gegenwart einzustellen. Sie sah der Wahrheit ins Gesicht.

Er wollte irgendwas!

Und das ‚Was' war die große unbekannte Variable X!

Und sie war zu sehr in ihrer Schüchternheit, Feigheit und Verlegenheit gefangen, als das sie hätte ihm die Tür weisen können.

Aber dass wichtigste überhaupt, sie glaubte an Schicksal. Sie hatte ihrerseits nichts getan, um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Karte für das morgige Konzert gekauft und sogar darauf verzichtet, wie sonst, die Umgebung mit dem Auto zu erkunden. Nur damit sie ihm nicht über den Weg laufen konnte. Das Schicksal hatte aber eingegriffen. Es hätte ihr schon beim Einkaufen ein Zeichen sein sollen, oder dass er hier wohnte.

All diese Zeichen zeigten auf – Keine Flucht möglich!

Stell dich deinem Schicksal. Doch hatte sie die Kraft dafür? Das bezweifelte sie ernsthaft.

Tief atmete sie durch, öffnete die Badezimmertür und trat hinaus. Er stand abwartend im Türbogen und blickte sie ohne zu lachen an. Sein Blick war unergründlich und lange sahen sich beide in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Dann trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch als sie aus Reflex einen nach hinten ging und gegen die Tür stieß, trat er gleich wieder zurück.

Kurz senkte Perttu den Kopf, rieb sich die Augen, bevor er wieder aufsah.

„Warum hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte er sie direkt. Selbst aus seinen Augen schrie ihr diese Frage entgegen.

Kajsa schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich gar nicht!", konnte sie jedoch nur flüstern, wobei ihre Augen vermieden erneut in die Seinen zu schauen und sie es vorzog die Muster des Laminats zu erkunden.

Er zog seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Auch wenn's mir schwer fällt das jetzt zu sagen. Wenn du willst, dann gehe ich. Ich hab gedacht, ich könnte dich überzeugen, dass ich ein netter Kerl sein kann, egal was die Medien behaupten. Wenn es mir nur auf das eine ankäme", kurz flackerte in seinen Augen Unsicherheit auf, „dann hätte ich genügend Groupies bei der Hand. Ich brauch dazu niemanden, der vor mir wegläuft!"

„Was willst du dann von mir?", flüsterte Kajsa, zu ihrer eigenen Verärgerung, schon wieder den Tränen nahe und hochrot im Gesicht, wobei sie unbewusst direkt in seine Augen sah und seine Unsicherheit darin klar zu erkennen war, was sie überraschte.

Perttu trat erneut vorsichtig auf sie zu. Erst einen Schritt und als sie nicht zurückzuckte, einen weiteren. Dabei hielt er ihren Blick mit seinem fest. Als er vor ihr stand, ergriff er mit seiner linken Hand ihre rechte.

„Ich hab dich schon auf dem Festivalgelände gesehen. Als die beiden Bikinibabes gekreischt haben, bist du erst blass geworden und dann hast du sie total böse angeschaut. Zuerst hab ich es falsch interpretiert, doch wenig später hast du entschuldigend in unsere Richtung gesehen und bist gegangen. Das zweite Mal war bei der Polizeikontrolle. Wir standen da und mussten uns, wegen unserem Fahrer einen ellenlangen Vortrag anhören und du bist mit offenem Fenster, laut singend an uns vorbei gefahren. Aber am meisten erinnere ich mich an dein Lächeln. Ich hab dein Auto auf dem Parkplatz stehen sehen, beim ICA-Store und dachte mir, was für ein Zufall. Als ich dich entdeckt hatte, warst du in die Bücher vertieft oder in die Musik", er schüttelte bei der Erinnerung kurz lächelnd den Kopf. „Deine Lippen haben sich zum Text bewegt und deinem ganzen Körper hat man angemerkt, das du am liebsten getanzt hättest. Tja und dann bist du in mich rein gerannt. Ich dachte, es wäre die unverfänglichste Art und Weise dich anzusprechen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du blass wirst und geradewegs abhaust."

Soviel dazu, dass sie versucht hatte es nicht wie eine Flucht aussehen zu lassen. Vorsichtig blickte sie von ihren immer noch verschränkten Händen auf, in seine Augen. Seine Stimme hatte mit einem Mal einen so traurigen Klang, dass sie sich schrecklich gemein vorkam. Dabei hatte sie sich doch nur schützen wollen. Sie wollte dass er ihr verzieh. Doch wie konnte sie ihm erklären, warum sie so gehandelt hatte, ohne ihm einen Einblick in ihr Herz zu geben. Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter:

„Ich war anfangs ein wenig, na ja ärgerlich darüber. Ich hatte das Gefühl der schlimmste Mensch auf Erden zu sein. Allerdings konnte ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen, warum es so sein sollte, ich verstand es einfach nicht und das tue ich auch jetzt nicht." Erschrocken sah Kajsa ihn an und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte es vollkommen falsch interpretiert.

„Nein!", sagte sie leise. „So ist es nicht!"

„Wie dann? Ich versteh es nicht. Ich meine, in der Nacht, als du vom Strand kamst, schienst du so lebendig. Du hast den Song mitgesungen, doch kaum hast du mich erkannt, erstarrtest du zu einer Eissäule. Da konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr auf sich beruhen lassen. Es verwirrt mich einfach. Ich musste versuchen, deine Meinung über mich zu ändern!"

„A-a-b-er ich h-a-a-b do-o-ch keine schl-e-echte Mein-ung von dir!", versuchte Kajsa stotternd zu erklären. Das er dachte, sie mochte ihn nicht, das er dachte, sie hätte eine falsche Meinung von ihm, zog ihr den Boden unter ihren Füßen weg. Alles woran sie denken konnte war, wie sie dieses Missverständnis aufklären konnte. Doch einen Weg ohne Seelenstriptease schien es nicht zu geben.

„Was ist es dann? Willst du das ich gehe?", fragte er leise.

Ja, ja, ja schrie alles in ihr. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will nicht fühlen, was ich fühle. Ich will nicht spüren, was ich spüre. Ich will Dich nicht spüren!

„N-e-e-in! Bl-e-ei-b", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Was? Das hatte sie eben nicht wirklich laut gesagt oder? Doch seinem sanften Lächeln nach zu urteilen schon. Seine Erleichterung war spürbar. Und er zeigte sie ihr auch, indem er sachte mit den Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand über ihr Gesicht strich.

Kajsa schloss die Augen. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde sie ihm geradewegs zu Füßen sinken. Als würde er dies ahnen, griff seine linke Hand fester zu, bis seine rechte sich um ihren Hinterkopf legte und sie zu sich heranzog. Dann fühlte sie seine Lippen erneut auf ihrer Stirn, dann auf ihren Lidern. Schließlich lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er leise, woraufhin sie nur leicht nicken konnte. Sie wollte den Kontakt zu seiner warmen Haut noch nicht verlieren. Wollte diese ungewohnte Zweisamkeit noch einen Moment auskosten. Ihre Hände hielten sich nach wie vor fest, während seine linke Hand weiter über ihre Haar strich und schließlich, ihren Nacken umfassend, zur Ruhe kam.

„Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dann lass uns jetzt frühstücken. Ok?", damit löste er sich bis auf die verschränkten Finger von ihr und zog sie auf die Veranda. Der Tisch war reichlich gedeckt, frische Brötchen standen in der Mitte und zwei Kannen standen am Rand. Erstaunt sah sie Perttu an.

Dieser zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln.

„Hey, ich weiß nicht einmal deinen Namen, woher soll ich da wissen was du zum Frühstück magst!"

„Kajsa", antwortete sie ihm – ohne zu stottern.

„Was?", überrascht sah er sie an.

„Ich heiße Kajsa. Kajsa Johansson."

„Oh", seine Augen fingen an zu lächeln, dann ging sein Blick hinunter zum Auto und wieder zurück zu ihr.

„Schöner schwedischer Name. Wie passt das zum deutschen Kennzeichen?", erkundigte er sich neugierig, während er sie zur Bank dirigierte und ihr bedeutete Platz zu nehmen.

„Kaffee oder Tee?", fragte er sie.

„Tee bitte!", zitternd hielt sie ihm die Tasse hin. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Mein Ur-Urgroßvater oder so ist nach Deutschland gegangen. Vor über zweihundert Jahren", erklärte sie langsam, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht ständig stotterte.

„Ah und du suchst hier nach deinen Wurzeln?"

„Nein, nach Erholung", sagte sie lächelnd und ergänzte noch: „Ich fühl mich hier einfach rundum wohl!"

„Das merkt man", erwiderte er. Dann reichte er ihr den Brotkorb und schob die Butter zu ihr hinüber.

„Was wolltest du heute machen, bevor ich mich so elegant selbst eingeladen hab?", neckte er sie.

„Ähm…", wieder wurde sie rot, „… ich wollte zum Leuchtturm im Stenshuvud Nationalpark", versuchte sie sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Sie konnte ihm ja schließlich schlecht sagen, dass sie aus Angst vor einer Begegnung mit ihm, beschlossen hatte, sich lieber im Haus einzuschließen.

„Klingt interessant. Darf ich mit?", fragte er neugierig. Wahrscheinlich sah er, dass sie kurz schwankte, denn sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur kühler. Doch schließlich nickte sie.

Wie ein kleines Kind hüpfte er aus seinem Stuhl, rief kurz „Strike", bevor er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl ihr gegenüber setzte und sie artig lächelnd ansah.

Kopfschüttelnd konnte sie ihn nur beobachten. Seine echte Freude soeben, hatte tief in ihr eine Saite zum klingen gebracht. Und irgendwie fing sie an, sich auf einen gemeinsamen Tag mit ihm zu freuen. Wenn auch ihr Bauchgefühl ihr Angst machte, worauf ließ sie sich da ein und wo sollte es hinführen?

„Das dauert aber. Ich gehe am Strand lang. Ungefähr 14km hin", erklärte sie ihm. Und mit einem Blick auf seine FlipFlops, „und andere Schuhe solltest du auch anziehen!"

„Warum?", fragte er und folgte ihrem Blick zu seinen Füßen. „Ich denke wir gehen am Strand lang, da ziehe ich eh die Schuhe aus."

„Die letzten Kilometer sind Steine und Geröll."

„Oh, eine Kletterpartie. Fein", damit stürzte er sich hungrig auf sein Brötchen, das er sich zwischenzeitlich belegt hatte.

Eine Weile war Ruhe und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis Kajsa bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete. Sie sah auf, in seine Augen. Doch sein Blick ging zurück auf ihren Teller. Irritiert sah sie ebenfalls nach unten und bemerkte, dass sie ihr Brötchen komplett zerkrümelt hatte. Als sie wieder zu ihm aufsah, zog er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Prompt errötete sie wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie sollte sie ihm ihr momentanes Gefühlschaos erklären?

„Keinen Hunger oder nur nicht das Richtige dabei?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf die diversen Wurst- und Käsepackungen sowie Marmeladengläser.

„Doch, doch", nickte sie und schmierte auf ihr geschundenes Brötchen Marmelade drauf. Normal liebte sie es morgens in aller Ruhe zu Frühstücken. Doch seine ungewohnte Gegenwart hemmte sie und von ihrem leeren Magen kam nicht mal ein kleinster Mucks. Um seine Bemühungen aber entsprechend zu würdigen, schmierte sie für unterwegs zwei Brötchen und füllte den Tee in einer Flasche ab.

Er schlang den letzten Bissen direkt runter, sprang auf und half ihr den Tisch abzuräumen. Mit Blick auf die Uhr meinte er schließlich: „Ich hole schnell meinen Rucksack und zieh mir andere Schuhe an. Gib mir", sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, „sagen wir mal zehn Minuten?" Sie nickte und er verschwand durch die Tür, sprang mehrere Stufen auf einmal hinunter und ging schnellen Schrittes die Straße hinunter zu seinem Ferienhaus. Kajsa schüttelte über diesen Eifer nur den Kopf. Sie würde den Tag mit IHM verbringen. Schwer zu glauben und trotzdem wahr. Sie wandte sich von der Tür ab, packte die Essenspakete und die Flasche in ihren Rucksack, hinzu kam ein Handtuch, Sonnencreme, ihr Fotoapparat, Block und Stift. Danach zog sie sich im Schlafzimmer um – erst ihr Tankini, darüber eines ihrer Trägertops und ihre Surfershorts. Zum Schluss cremte sie sich noch ein und zog ihre Kapuzenjacke über.

Ein fröhliches Pfeifen kündigte Perttus Rückkehr an. Schnell kämmte sie sich ihre Haare zum Pferdeschwanz, setzte ihren Rucksack auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Durch die Glasscheibe beobachtete sie, wie er auf der Terrasse wartend auf und ab lief. Sie würde es tatsächlich tun. Einen Tag in ihrem Leben mit diesem Mann verbringen. Für einen Tag ein Teil seines Lebens sein. Nicht nur eine kleine Episode für eine Stunde. Kurz huschte ein stolzes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Wie auch immer sie es geschafft hatte, keines der anderen Mädchen des Fanclubs, die sich gegenseitig übertrumpften mit angeblich sexuellen Abenteuern an der Seite von Mr. Unwiderstehlich Kivilaakso, würde diesen Tag mit ihm verbringen. Sie würden auf dem Festivalgelände erfolglos auf ihn warten Dabei hatten sich alle schon mehr oder weniger darauf vorbereitet. Und sie, die nichts getan hatte, außer nicht gerade erfolgreich, dass Weite zu suchen, hatte unfreiwillig den Jackpot geknackt. Innerlich zuckte sie zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm gefiel als Jackpot bezeichnet zu werden. Okay, sie hatte das einmalige, unvergleichliche, wenn auch ungewollte Vergnügen mit einem musikalischen Genie den Tag zu verbringen. Also nutze die Gunst der Stunde und verplempere nicht deine Zeit mit sinnlosen Gedanken, wies sie sich selbst zurecht.

Damit trat sie auf die Veranda hinaus, winkte ihn herein und schloss die große Glastür ab. Auf dem Weg zur normalen, aber meist wenig genutzten Haustür, steckte sie sich noch ihren iPod ein, schlüpfte in ihre Trekkingsandaletten und setzte die Sonnenbrille auf. Still folgte er ihr und trat an ihr vorbei, hinaus auf die kleinere, hintere Terrasse. Kajsa schloss die Tür ab und holte noch einmal tief Luft. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Energisch drehte sie sich um und wäre schon wieder fast mit ihm zusammen geprallt, diesmal jedoch wehrte sie sich nicht gegen seine leichte Umarmung, die sie lediglich vor dem Hinfallen schützen sollte. Dankbar sah sie lächelnd zu ihm auf, bevor sie sich dem Weg zuwandte.

„Lass uns gehen", rief sie ihm noch zu und achtete aber nicht darauf, ob er ihr folgte oder nicht. Sie würde erstmal zu tun haben, ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. War es möglich, dass er das starke Pochen ihres Herzens, das ihr den Brustkorb zu sprengen schien, hören konnte? Nein, schalt sie sich selbst, das war nun wirklich zu albern und sie unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln das über ihre Lippen glitt.

Konzentriert folgte sie dem Trampelpfad, quer durch Gesträuch und hohes Gras hinunter zum Strand. Einmal hörte sie ihn kurz fluchen, als er fast über eine Baumwurzel stolperte, dann folgte wieder Stille. Bis zum Klacken eines Feuerzeuges.

Kajsa drehte sich um, sah nur die brennende Zigarette und alle beherrschenden Gedanken waren weg. Sie lief schnell die paar Meter zurück, die zwischen ihnen lagen und ohne groß nachzudenken zog sie Perttu die gerade angezündete Zigarette aus dem Mund, warf sie zu Boden und trat sie aus. Am Ende schob sie mit dem Fuß noch Sand darüber. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte sie sich wieder um und ging, als wäre nichts geschehen, den Weg weiter.

Erst jetzt drang die Situation zu ihr durch und sie spürte das innerliche Zittern.

Oh mein Gott! Das hatte sie gerade nicht getan. Oder? Jetzt hatte er sich bestimmt umgedreht und war nach Hause gegangen. Er hatte jetzt bestimmt endgültig die Geduld mit ihr verloren. Doch sie wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen und sich zu vergewissern.

Lauf weiter! Tu so als sei nichts passiert. Als wäre es alltäglich, dass du irgendwelchen Typen die Zigaretten wegnimmst. Nervös musste sie kichern. Ein wenig war sie schon stolz auf sich.

„Hey, was ist so lustig?", erklang direkt hinter ihr Perttu's Stimme. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Unbemerkt von ihr, war er ihr auf den letzten Metern immer näher gekommen.

In seinem Gesicht konnte sie eine leichte Nervosität ausmachen, wenn er sie auch versuchte zu überspielen. Warum war _er_ nervös? Nachdenklich versuchte sie diese Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten. Wie gestern, erschien es fast, als würde so langsam seine Maske bröckeln. Aber er vertraute ihr noch nicht genug, um sie gänzlich fallen zu lassen. Lag es daran, dass er meinte sie hätte eine schlechte Meinung von ihm?

„Ich hab über mich selbst gelacht", erwiderte sie leise, bevor sie sich umdrehte und weiter ging. Vielleicht konnte ein wenig Ehrlichkeit ihrerseits, egal wie sehr sie sich damit selbst entblößte, ihm zeigen, dass nicht eine schlechte Meinung über ihn, sie erstarren ließ.

„Oh, wie beruhigend", meinte er ironisch.

„Warum?", fragte er neugierig nach. Kajsa seufzte. Dieser Mann war einfach zu hartnäckig. Kurz überlegte sie sich eine Antwort und ließ sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. Würde nicht wirklich lustig werden, wenn sie dabei anfing zu stottern. Wobei er das von ihr ja schon gewohnt sein musste.

„Das ich dir einfach die Zigarette weggenommen hab", sagte sie, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Das findest du lustig?", und auf ihr Nicken hin meinte er nur trocken: „Vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, dass nicht nur du nervös sein könntest!"

Ihrem erstaunten Blick begegnete er offen und ernst. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen, zugeben zu müssen, dass er der Situation nicht so gewachsen war, wie es den Anschein hatte.

„Ich…", sie holte tief Luft und begann nochmals, „…ich hab mich über mich selbst gewundert. Woher ich den Mut genommen habe", entfuhr es ihr und sie war selbst erstaunt, wie es ohne ein Anzeichen von Stottern aufrecht über ihre Lippen ging.

„Du sahst aber sehr entschlossen aus."

„Ich … ich hab nicht nachgedacht", da war es auf einmal wieder, das Stottern.

„Reißt du jedem Raucher, den du triffst gleich die Zigarette aus dem Mund?"

Seine erstaunte Frage, brachte sie zum Lachen. Kurz sah sie sich nach ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mag nicht so gerne Raucher um mich herum. Bei Konzerten kann ich es nicht ändern, aber hier draußen…", mit einer bezeichnenden Geste deutete Kajsa um sich herum.

„Okay", war alles was er daraufhin sagte. Meine Güte bin ich zickig, dachte sie bei sich. Er war doch weit genug entfernt, so dass sie eigentlich nichts vom Rauch abbekommen hätte.

Doch, doch wenn er dich nachher vielleicht, eventuell wieder küsst, stahl sich ein vorwitziger Gedanke ein. Halt die Klappe, schimpfte sie innerlich los. DAS ist das Letzte was ich will. Das absolut Allerletzte. Doch so ganz funktionierte die Überzeugungsarbeit nicht. Um sich selbst etwas abzulenken, fragte sie zurück: „Rauchst du nur wenn du nervös bist?" Hinter ihr herrschte daraufhin eine Weile Schweigen. Als sie sich zu ihm umsah, bemerkte sie jedoch seinen nachdenklichen Blick.

„Hmm, nervös, unruhig, gelangweilt – je nach Lust und Laune. Es gibt Tage, da rauche ich gar nicht und dann gibt es welche, da sind es zwei bis drei Schachteln am Tag", fast schon entschuldigend sah er sie an.

„Okay", meinte sie nun ihrerseits darauf. Durch die dichte Böschung und Bäume konnte sie schon das Meer blitzen sehen und das Rauschen der Wellen, war zu einem Donnern angeschwollen.

Sie bemerkte kaum, dass sich ihre Schritte beschleunigten und sie am Ende fast schon die Dünen hinauf rannte. Auf dem Kamm blieb sie stehen, atmete tief die salzige Meeresluft ein und sah auf die Ostsee hinaus. Am Horizont konnte sie zu ihrer linken Seite die Bucht von Åhus und zu ihrer rechten die dänische Naturschutzinsel Bornholm in der Ferne erahnen. Für eine Sekunde hatte sie die Anwesenheit von Perttu vergessen und genoss einfach nur die Aussicht, die sie so liebte.

Schon immer war es so gewesen, dass das Meer eine unheimlich starke Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte. Bereits als kleines Kind hatte sie stundenlang einfach nur im Sand gesessen und aufs Wasser gesehen. Einmal hatte sie ihren Eltern einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt, als sie als knapp Vierjährige, still und heimlich ihr kleines Schlauchboot unter Aufwendung aller Kräfte zum Wasser gezogen hatte und schließlich damit auf Meer hinaus getrieben war. Den Schrecken ihrer Eltern, konnte sie damals nicht nachvollziehen – für Klein-Kajsa war das ein Riesenabenteuer gewesen. Sie liebte das Meer zu jeder Zeit. Nicht nur im Sommer, wenn es hellblau und ruhig, vor ihr lag, mit den paar kleinen Wellen. Im letzten Jahr, war sie über Silvester alleine nach Schweden gefahren und hatte im starken Schneefall stundenlange Strandspaziergänge unternommen. Sie war froh darüber gewesen, dass Nic in letzter Sekunde die Reise hatte absagen müssen. Todtraurig wollte er, dass Kajsa ebenfalls daheim blieb, doch zum ersten Mal hatte sie sich durchgesetzt und sich nicht von seinem Schmollen umstimmen lassen.

Heute lag das Meer ruhig vor ihr. Winzige Wellen schlugen auf den Strand, die Sonne brannte warm auf sie herab und der blaue Himmel erstreckte sich, soweit das Auge reichte. Wie gewohnt lagen die Sonnenanbeter in den Dünen und am Strand unten war nichts los. Kajsa zog sich die Sandaletten aus und lief mit einem kleinen Jauchzer durch den hohen Sand die Düne hinunter zum Wasser. Irgendwo dazwischen ließ sie noch ihren Rucksack, sowie ihre Kapuzenjacke fallen.

Erst Perttu's Stimme holte sie wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Du bist eindeutig eine Wasserratte!", rief er ihr lachend zu, bevor er mit seinem Fuß Wasser in ihre Richtung aufspritzte. Kajsa versuchte vergeblich auszuweichen, bevor sie zum Gegenangriff überging.

Laut lachend liefen sie über den Strand und bespritzten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser, bis er sie schließlich eingeholt hatte, sie um die Taille fasste und sie mit sich ziehend zu Boden fallen ließ. Lachend um Atem ringend lagen sie nebeneinander im noch kühlen Sand. Minuten später, als sich ihre Herzen halbwegs erholt hatten, rollte Perttu sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand auf. Seine Augen hatten wieder dieses freche Funkeln und zeigten ihr, dass er schon wieder am Pläne aushecken war. Also entschloss sie sich zum Frontalangriff.

„Was schaust du so? Hab ich noch Marmelade im Gesicht?"

„Nein, ich schau dich nur gerne an. Deine Augen sprechen Bände!"

„Tja so wie Deine!", damit setzte sie sich auf.  
„Ich denke wir sollten weiter", erklärte sie und ging zu ihrem Rucksack hinüber. Er folgte ihr schweigend. Nachdem sie ihre Jacke wieder angezogen hatte, packte sie die Schuhe in die Seitentaschen ihres Rucksacks und setzte diesen dann wieder auf. Erst dann sah sie ihm in die Augen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln verfolgte er jede ihrer Bewegungen und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung vorzugehen.

Krampfhaft versuchte Kajsa die nächsten Minuten das Schweigen zu brechen. Irgendwie konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass sie ihn schon wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Warum und wie auch immer. Doch andererseits war sie kein Mensch, der sich Anderen gegenüber leicht öffnete. Sicher sie war fröhlich und mitteilsam, doch ihre Gedanken, Gefühle, Sorgen und Ängste bekamen nur wenige zu Gesicht, beziehungsweise zu hören. Doch wie sollte sie das IHM erklären? Alleine schon, dass sie von sich aus auf seine Augen zu sprechen gekommen war, zeigte, wie nah er daran war ihre kompletten Verteidigungsanlagen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ihr war es mehr als peinlich, ihm eingestanden zu haben, dass sie seine Augen beredend fand. Weil es bedeutete, sie hatte sich mehr damit auseinander gesetzt, als sie nach außen hin zeigte.

Im Gegenzug wunderte sie sich nicht, dass ihre Augen Bände sprachen und er dies auch noch mitbekommen hatte. Seine Beobachtungsgabe war ausgezeichnet und dies hatte er an ihr höchstwahrscheinlich in den letzten Stunden mehr als perfektioniert. Sie konnte in ihrem Rücken schon wieder seinen Blick fühlen. Was er wohl denkt, fragte sie sich. Er müsste doch langsam eigentlich mehr als genug haben von ihr und ihrer Art. Doch nach wie vor lief er keinen Meter hinter ihr her und machte keine Anstalten zu verschwinden. Doch ebenso wenig versuchte er ihr erneut ein Gespräch aufzuzwingen. Sie fühlte sich durch seine Art entwaffnet und zugleich fragte sie sich, warum er hinterher lief, nicht neben ihr.

Schweigend liefen sie die nächsten Kilometer hinter einander her. Der passende Zeitpunkt ihrerseits ein Gespräch zu beginnen war lange vorbei und mittlerweile hatte sich eine entspannte Harmonie eingestellt. Ohne Worte wiesen sie sich gegenseitig auf Besonderheiten in der Umgebung hin, hoben besonders schöne Steine oder Muscheln auf oder saßen einfach nur für ein paar Minuten im Sand und sahen hinaus aus Meer.

Diese nonverbale Kommunikation funktionierte hervorragend. Keine Stotterei, keine Nervosität und keine Möglichkeit sich zu blamieren. Kajsa genoss zu ihrem Erstaunen die Anwesenheit von Perttu und irgendwann schien es ihr fast schon irrelevant, was beziehungsweise wer er war. Hier draußen spielte es keine Rolle und Groupies, die ihr den letzten Nerv rauben konnten, waren nicht anwesend. Mehr als einmal ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zu ihm hinüber sah. Natürlich nicht offensichtlich und starrend, so hoffte und glaubte sie. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, versuchte sie seine Stimmung zu analysieren. Er schien locker, gelöst zu sein. Ein stetes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und seit sie ihm die Zigarette weggenommen hatte, war er der Sucht nicht erneut erlegen.

Irgendwo auf den letzten Kilometern, hatte er zu ihr aufgeschlossen und lief nun direkt neben ihr her. So nah, dass seine Haarsträhnen ihre mittlerweile nackten Oberarme berührten. Dieses leichte Kitzeln auf der Haut, löste kleine Wonneschauer in ihr aus und kurz überlegte sie, ihre Jacke wieder anzuziehen, um den direkten Kontakt zu vermeiden. Auf Grund der Umgebungstemperaturen unterließ sie es jedoch. Und was waren schon ein paar kleine unschuldige Berührungen.

Kajsa bemerkte, dass Perttu sie schon wieder seit einiger Zeit direkt beobachtete. Sie verdrehte die Augen, was ihm ein Lachen entlockte und sah ihm schließlich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ins Gesicht. Mit breitem Grinsen sah er sie an, bevor er entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte und sich schließlich abwandte. Kajsa musste nun ebenfalls grinsen und wandte ihren Blick zu Boden. Die mutigere Kajsa hätte am liebsten eine Diskussion vom Zaun gebrochen, doch ihr wahres Ich zitterte allein schon bei diesem Gedanken. Also ging es schweigend – Kilometer für Kilometer am Strand entlang, mit immer wieder verstohlenen Blicken.

Langsam ging der Sandstrand in einen Steinstrand über und sie mussten ihre Schuhe wieder anziehen. Ganz gentlemanlike half er ihr danach wieder auf die Beine und nutzte die Chance, ihre Hand weiterhin fest zu halten. Kajsa's erster Reflex, ihm diese sofort wieder zu entziehen, ging unter in dem angenehmen Gefühl, seine raue, warme Hand zu spüren. Sie bezwang ihren Reflex und schweigend liefen sie Hand in Hand weiter am Strand entlang.

Von weitem konnte man schon das grüne Blätterdach des Nationalparks sehen und die felsige Küste, die sich davor erstreckte. Perttu half ihr über einige größere Gesteinsbrocken hinweg und fiel in ihren schnelleren Schritt mit ein.

Am Ende waren die 14km endlich geschafft und der Leuchtturm, Kajsa's Ziel, erreicht. Wie erhofft, hatten etwaige Touristen diesen Platz noch nicht entdeckt und ihren Lieblingsplatz belegt. Schnell holte sie ihr Handtuch aus dem Rucksack und breitete es über den größten, flachen Felsen aus. Sie setzte sich und lehnte nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand des Leuchtturms. Dann sah sie Perttu hinterher, welcher über die Felsen kletterte und die nähere Umgebung erkundete. Sie selbst war schon so oft im Nationalpark gewesen, allein oder mit Nic, dass sie alle Wege in- und auswendig kannte. Ein Highlight dieses Jahr, war eine grasende Elchfamilie gewesen. Die kleinen Elchkinder waren wie wild über die Wiese gesprungen und hatten sich gegenseitig geneckt, wenn man das bei Elchen sagen konnte. Kajsa hatte davon duzende Fotos gemacht und trotz Nic's Drängelei diesen Anblick sehr genossen.

Sie stöpselte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und startete den iPod. Komplett versunken im Anblick vom Meer und der Flut von Tönen, blendete sie alle Umgebungsvariablen aus. Bis ER sie aus ihren Gedanken holte. Perttu hatte sich einfach nur gesetzt, doch so nah, dass seine Haut die ihre berührte. Kajsa versuchte normal zu atmen und sich nicht von seiner Nähe durcheinander bringen zu lassen. Leichter gesagt als getan. So übte sie sich in dem was sie am besten konnte – Schweigen.

Unterbrochen wurde diese Stille lediglich von ihren Atemzügen, ihrer Musik und dem leisen Plätschern der Wellen. Einige Zeit später lehnte er sich ebenfalls an die Wand des Leuchtturms, behielt jedoch die geringe Distanz zu ihr bei. Der leichte Wind spielte mit seinen offenen Haaren und immer wieder kitzelten die Haarspitzen ihre Schulter. Die Gesamtsituation mit Musik unterlegt, gaben ihr das Gefühl in eine andere Welt eingetaucht zu sein, in der es nur sie und IHN gab. Ein leiser Seufzer entfloh ihr und prompt traf sie ein leicht lächelnder Blick. Es schien fast, als könne er in ihre Seele sehen. Als wisse er, was sie empfand und wollte mit aller Gewalt genau diese Mauern erstürmen. Die Frage nach dem Warum und Wieso, wagte sie gar nicht zu stellen. Es war eh nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann es ihr gelang.

Um sich von den beunruhigenden Gedanken abzubringen, konzentrierte sie sich auf das kommende Lied. Ironischer Weise hieß dieses ‚Love in Chains' und entlockte ihr ein leises Kichern. Also schön weiter im Text, nicht aufschauen, NICHT in seine Augen sehen, Kajsa. Alles nur das nicht. Ihre Lippen formten die Worte des Liedes, ohne laut mitzusingen. Die erhoffte Wirkung setzte ein. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte die Geschichte und die Musik sie gefangen genommen und alle anderen Gedanken in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, dass sie den Text nunmehr mitsprach und somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Erst als das Lied beendet war, tauchte sie wieder auf und spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Neugierig und fragend. Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an, zog vorsichtig ihre Ohrstöpsel heraus und drückte die Pause-Taste ihres Players.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie entspannt du aussiehst, wenn du deine Umgebung total vergisst?", fragte er sie leise. Dann wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Kajsa betrachtete sein Profil und kam nicht umhin, sich erneut eingestehen zu müssen, wie gut er aussah. Er hatte genau die markanten Gesichtszüge, die sie attraktiv fand, ohne dabei wie ein Milchbubi oder Schönling zu wirken. Seine langen Haare, seit einigen Monaten komplett schwarz gefärbt, standen ihm ausgezeichnet und machten ihn in ihren Augen noch interessanter. Am liebsten hätte sie sein Gesicht gestreichelt und ihre Hand zuckte schon leicht, doch sie wusste, dass sie diesen Reflex ganz schnell unterdrücken musste. Also zuckte sie nur mit ihren Schultern und wandte sich ebenfalls dem Meer zu. Sie versuchte sich jede Feinheit seines Gesichts einzuprägen, da sie es nicht wagte es zu berühren. Denn egal was passieren würde, dies würde ihr bleiben.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde saßen beide so ruhig nebeneinander. Keiner sprach, keiner blickte den anderen an. Irgendwann rückte er, wie es schien, noch einen Ticken näher zu ihr heran und ihre Schultern und Arme berührten sich nun komplett. Seine Hände ruhten auf seinen Oberschenkeln, doch zuckten sie immer wieder in ihre Richtung. Erst im letzten Augenblick konnte er sie noch stoppen. Kajsa beobachtete seine Bewegungen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus und konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sollte sie es wagen? Ihn einfach überraschen? Los mach schon Kajsa! Bevor sie noch anders reagieren konnte, hatte sie tatsächlich rasch seine Hand sanft in ihre genommen und genoss seinen vollständig entgeisterten Blick. Ihr selbst wollte das Herz schon fast aus der Brust springen, so aufgeregt war sie. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sich selbst überlistet und einmal das getan was sie wollte. Sie hatte ihre eigene Mauer ein Stückchen abgetragen und war auf ihn zugegangen. Innerlich jubelnd blickte sie nun auf und direkt in seine Augen. Vorsichtig lächelte sie ihn an und prompt atmete er erleichtert aus. Es war eindeutig kein Versehen ihrerseits, signalisierte sie.

Erneut vergingen stille Minuten. Sie hielt seine Hand fest in ihrer, während sein Daumen ganz sanft über ihren Handrücken strich. Sie versuchte das Atmen nicht zu vergessen, während ihr Herzschlag für sie eher wie Glockenschläge klang. Laut, hämmernd, bebend. Ein Wunder das die nähere Umgebung noch nicht erzitterte, sagte sich Kajsa grinsend.

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder, weißt du das?", fragte er in die Stille hinein. Sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Dann meinte sie lapidar: „Ist das gut oder schlecht?" Er musste lachen. „Das kommt auf die Sichtweise an. In Hinblick auf dein bisheriges Verhalten würde ich sagen eher nicht so gut für dich. Für mich hingegen – sehr gut!" Fragend sah sie ihn an. Doch er machte keine Anstalten ihr dies näher zu erklären, sondern grinste nur weiter in sich hinein. Grübelnd sah sie ihn an. Was meinte er nur damit? Eine Antwort erhielt sie jedoch nicht. Zähneknirschend musste sie sich damit zufrieden geben. Ihre gesamten Mutreserven waren für heute bereits aufgebraucht. Seufzend entzog sie ihm ihre Hand, auch wenn er kurz versuchte sie festzuhalten. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel und er gab sie frei, dann erhob sie sich und kletterte über die Felsen zum Meer. Vorsichtig stieg sie ins Wasser und watete einige Meter weit hinaus, bis die Wellen ihre Oberschenkel erreichten. Kurz tief durchatmen, sagte sie sich. Seiner verwirrenden Nähe entfliehen. Und der lange Heimweg stand ja auch noch an.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und entschied sich, diesen jetzt sofort anzutreten. Vielleicht wurde sie ihn so auch schneller wieder los. Der kleine winzige mutigere Teil von ihr begehrte auf. Der Tag war noch nicht so verlaufen, wie dieser es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein kurzer Kuss würde doch wohl noch drin sein! Spinnst du, fuhr sich Kajsa selber an. Hat dir letzte Nacht noch immer nicht gereicht? Du bist doch sonst nicht masochistisch veranlagt! Tja sonst ging es auch nicht um Perttu Kivilaakso. Keiner hatte ihre Seele bisher in solcher Rekordzeit berührt, wie er. Noch nicht einmal…

„Willst du schon gehen?", erklang seine Stimme. Kajsa sah zu ihm auf und nickte. Woraufhin er ihre Sachen vorsichtig zusammenpackte und sein Handy zückte.

„Legst du Wert darauf nach Hause zu laufen? Ansonsten…", er stockte, „… würde ich dich, wenn du willst, gern zum Essen einladen", erklärte er schnell. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch bevor er dies als negatives Zeichen werten konnte, nickte sie erneut. „In Ordnung. Allerdings bin ich nicht gerade restauranttauglich angezogen."

„Na ich doch auch nicht, aber ich will auch nicht in so ein Restaurant!", tat er geheimnisvoll. Kurz wollte sie ihr Einverständnis wieder zurückziehen, doch der Moment kam und ging, ohne das sie eine richtige Chance für ein Veto hatte.

Perttu telefonierte auf Finnisch, während er ihren Rucksack aufsetzte und wie selbstverständlich mittlerweile ihre Hand umfasste. Mit einem Lächeln signalisierte er, dass er sich wirklich über ihre Entscheidung freute und sie beantwortete dies ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Himmel woher nahm sie nur diesen Mut? Oder hatte sie sich bereits derartig an ihn gewöhnt? Sie konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Aber sie fühlte sich wohl! Ungewohnt wohl.

Widerstandslos und neugierig folgte sie ihm, als er den oberen Weg anstrebte, welchen er vorhin entdeckte hatte. Kurz traf sie ein prüfender Blick, doch sie hatte nicht vor jetzt zu gehen. Es war eh zu spät. Die bisher verbrachten Stunden, hatten sie bereits verändert. Hatten ihr Mut gemacht beziehungsweise ihr einen Teil der nicht greifbaren Angst genommen. Was hatte sie zu verlieren?

Am Ausgang angekommen, erwartete sie bereits ein Wagen – der bekannte silberne Kombi – dessen Fahrer mürrisch um sich blickte. Doch Perttu hatte keinerlei Bedenken und beschrieb diesem, wo er hin wollte. Er bedeutete Kajsa bereits einzusteigen und verstaute ihr Gepäck im Kofferraum. Nachdem er alles geklärt hatte, setzte er sich zu ihr auf die Rückbank, nah an sie heran. Stille breitete sich aus. Die Minuten vergingen und die Landschaft zog an ihnen vorbei. Seine Hand stahl sich in ihre und erneut durchströmte sie eine innere Wärme.

Wenn sie das zu Hause ihren Mädels erzählen würde…! Kajsa schüttelte den Kopf. Vehement hatte sie bisher jede Begegnung vermieden und versucht ihren Freundinnen zu erklären warum. Einige hatten es verstanden, einige nicht. Besonderen Rückhalt hatte sie durch Cathy erfahren. Was für Kajsa Perttu bedeutete, war für Cathy Viggo Mortensen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen bestand darin, das Cathy frei für Viggo war, was man von ihr ja nicht behaupten konnte.

Doch trotz allem saß sie nun hier und konnte es selbst nicht glauben, dass dieses innere Zittern irgendwann im Laufe der Stunden aufgehört hatte. Momentan beherrschte sie hauptsächlich ein Gedanke – Wohin brachte er sie jetzt? Was hatte er vor? Die mutigere Kajsa freute sich, weiterhin in seiner Gesellschaft zu sein. Vielleicht würde sie doch das bekommen, was sie sich wünschte. Dieser Gedanke brachte den weniger mutigen Teil von ihr jedoch erneut zum Zittern. Der Druck seiner Hand wurde stärker und ein fragender Blick traf sie. War ja klar, dass er es sofort bemerkte, seufzte sie in sich hinein und versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Allerdings schien ihre Vorstellung nicht so überzeugend zu sein, denn sein Blick wurde eher noch besorgter.

„Wir können auch nach Hause fahren", bot er an, doch seine Stimme hatte einen leicht enttäuschten Ton. Tief atmete sie durch, bevor sie erneut ein Lächeln versuchte. Schon besser. „Nein, es ist nicht so wie du vielleicht annimmst, ich bin nur gespannt wohin es geht", versuchte sie überzeugend zu klingen, um ihn zu beruhigen und auch sich selbst. Sein erleichterter Seufzer entlockte ihr ein Kichern. Er war einfach zu süß in seiner Unsicherheit, die hin und wieder durch die zur Schau gestellte Coolness zum Vorschein kam. Einerseits wollte er sie nicht überrumpeln und ihr den Freiraum lassen, selbst zu entscheiden, doch andererseits spürte sie, dass er hoffte, sie würde sich seinen Wünschen einfach beugen. In solchen Momenten, wo sie anscheinend einen Rückzieher machte, konnte er seine Maske der Lockerheit nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten und zeigte ihr, wenn auch unfreiwillig, dass er ihr am liebsten keine Wahl gelassen hätte. Höhlenmenschenmanier halt. Oder war er einfach nur genauso von Ängsten erfüllt wie sie, hatte jedoch mehr Erfahrung darin, diese zu verstecken und durch subtile Manipulation zu kaschieren.

Kajsa sah wieder nach draußen und bekam irgendwann mit, das sie nach wie vor ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn. Unter normalen Umständen dürfte sie jetzt nicht lächeln. Sie war doch unsicher, wusste nicht was er wollte geschweige denn sie selbst und wünschte sich doch nur ihre Ruhe zurück. Also warum lächelte sie, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung?

Sie schrak zusammen, als er mit einem Finger ihren Mundwinkel wieder nach oben schob.

„Lächle doch wieder!", flüsterte er und sah sie bittend an. Von selbst zuckten ihre Mundwinkel nach oben, zu witzig war seine Geste gewesen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück.

Sie passierten die Stadtgrenze von Åhus und fuhren Richtung Marktplatz. Dort hielt der Wagen und Perttu stieg aus, zog sein Basecap tiefer in die Stirn und nahm wie selbstverständlich ihre Hand in seine. Gemeinsam liefen sie hinunter zum Hafen, während der Wagen auf den Parkplatz einbog.

Was hatte er nur vor? Kajsa war schon so oft hier gewesen, doch ein Restaurant gab es nicht. Sie erreichten den Dreimaster, welchen sie bereits am Montag bewundert hatte, als sie mit Nic hier gewesen war. An der Reling stand der Kapitän, der sie laut begrüßte und an Bord winkte. Perttu ging zuerst die Planke hinauf und zog sie vorsichtig hinter sich her, ihre Hand fest umschlossen. Kaum berührten sie die Bohlen des Schiffes, holten Matrosen die Planke ein und lösten die Taue.

Was bedeutete das? Kajsa sah der koordinierten Hektik zu und nur ganz langsam dämmerte es ihr, dass sie mit diesem Schiff aufs Meer segeln würden. Erstaunt blickte sie zu Perttu auf.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Oh, in dem ich das Schiff bewundert habe!", gab er grinsend zu. „Ich stand gestern davor und der Käpt'n hat mich dabei überrascht. Stolz hat er mir seinen Schatz gezeigt und mich eingeladen heute oder morgen mit rauszusegeln!" „Und wie passe ich ins Bild?" „Ich wäre so oder so gesegelt. Mit dir ist es mir aber eindeutig lieber, also gab ich mir vorhin einen Ruck und hab gefragt, ob ich dich mitbringen kann", gab er lächelnd zu und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Besorgt sah er ihre Blässe: „Du wirst mir doch nicht etwa seekrank?", fragte er ungläubig. Kajsa schüttelte nur den Kopf. Gerade eben fühlte sie sich ein wenig überfordert. Gestern die Jetski-Geschichte und heute dieses Wahnsinns-Segelschiff.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, ernenne ich dich zu meinem persönlichen Dschinn", gab sie leise zurück. Er lachte befreit auf und rief „Ja, also hab ich es richtig vermutet. Meine kleine Wasserratte liebt alte Schiffe!" Wie ein kleines Kind klatschte er in die Hände. Spielerisch strich er sich übertrieben den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn und brachte sie noch mehr zum Lachen.

Als das Schiff schließlich aus dem Hafen gelaufen war, begrüßte sie auch endlich Kapitän Anoonen. „Willkommen auf der Tuuli. Schön das ihr meinen Schatz zu würdigen wisst. Mein Schiffskoch bereitet gerade das Dinner vor und wir haben genug Zeit alles zu besichtigen. Natürlich nur wenn ihr wollt!" Beide nickten begeistert. Liebevoll strich der Käpt'n über das lackierte, weiche Holz, bevor er sie auf eine große Runde über den Dreimaster mitnahm.

Erbaut 1893, hatte Anoonen 1989 ein heruntergekommenes Wrack gekauft. Fast ein Jahrzehnt lang dauerten die Restaurierungsarbeiten, um es so originalgetreu wie möglich wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Gemeinsam mit seiner nunmehr verstorbenen Frau, hatte er im Anschluss mehrere aufregende Weltumsegelungen unternommen, um nun nur noch die heimatlichen Gewässer unsicher zu machen. Um in der Nähe seiner Frau zu sein, wie er zugab.

Kajsa liebte alles was mit Wasser zu tun hatte, insofern auch Boote und Schiffe. Doch besonders hatten es ihr alte Segelschiffe angetan, die Geschichte lebten. Und dieses hier sprach seine ganz eigene Sprache. Sie konnte direkt die Liebe fühlen, mit der jeder Zentimeter gehegt und gepflegt wurde. Sie ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen, als der Käpt'n ihr anbot das Ruder zu übernehmen. Unter seiner Anleitung lenkte sie das Schiff hinaus auf das Meer, wo endlich die Segel gehisst wurden. Danach ging der Rundgang durch die unteren Etagen weiter, gespickt mit kleinen Anekdoten aus den vielen Reisen des Käpt'ns und bald bogen sich seine beiden Gäste vor Lachen über seine Erzählweise.

Sie kreuzten mit dem Wind weit vor der Küste über die Ostsee in Richtung Nordschweden und Kajsa lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Reling am Bug des Schiffes. Sie genoss jede Sekunde und hoffte, dass die Zeit nicht so schnell vergehen möge. Am liebsten hätte sie ganz auf das Essen verzichtet und wäre mit den Matrosen hinauf in die Takelagen geklettert, um die Aussicht zu genießen. Sie genoss den kühlen Wind um ihre Nase, den Geruch des Meeres, dass Aufspritzen der Gischt, wenn der Bug eine Welle brach und das Treiben um sich herum. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem der alten Piratenstreifen. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch ihr eigener Pirat. Wo war er eigentlich?

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Perttu nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war. Sie blickte über das Schiff und entdeckte ihn am Ruder, an der Seite des Kapitäns. Beide unterhielten sich angeregt und schienen um sich herum alles vergessen zu haben. Erleichtert, dass man sie nicht zu benötigen schien, drehte sie sich wieder um und sah hinaus aufs Meer. Sie genoss die Atempause die er ihr gönnte, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen und doch, irgendwie vermisste sie seine Anwesenheit paradoxerweise. Sie kicherte leise vor sich hin und konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, über ihren inneren Widerspruch. Mensch Kajsa, nun entscheide dich doch mal endlich, was willst du eigentlich? Innerlich seufzend, musste sie zugeben, dass sie es nicht wusste. Er hatte sie überrannt und vielleicht war dies auch besser so gewesen, musste sie zugeben. Wenn sie Zeit gehabt hätte zu überlegen, wäre sie nun nicht hier.

Sie spürte, wie der Gegenstand ihrer Gedanken neben sie trat. Schweigend. Wieder berührten sich ihre Arme und das bereits bekannte Beben durchlief sie. Wie stellte er das nur immer wieder an? Die Minuten verstrichen ohne das einer von beiden sprach, doch die Stille war nicht die peinliche, wenn keiner mehr genau wusste, was er sagen sollte, sondern jene Stille, welche mehr sagte als tausend Worte.

„Das Dinner ist fertig! Wenn ihr euch von der Aussicht trennen könnt, dann kommt runter", erklang hinter ihnen Anoonens Stimme. Während sich Perttu sofort umdrehte, brauchte Kajsa noch einen Moment.

Wie erwartet vergingen die restlichen Stunden im Flug. Das Dinner verlief in angenehm entspannter Atmosphäre und alle unterhielten sich lautstark. Kajsa's Fragen wurden ihr in zigfacher Ausführung beantwortet und im angeheitertem Zustand erklärten die anwesenden Seemänner sie zum Leichtmatrosen. Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen und die befestigten Leuchten entlang der Masten, gaben der ganzen Szenerie einen noch romantischeren Touch.

Als sie eine Stunde später wieder den Hafen von Åhus erreichten, seufzte Kajsa bedauernd auf. Am liebsten hätte sie Kapitän Anoonen gefragt, ob er nicht ein weiteres Besatzungsmitglied benötigte. Eine Runde um die Welt segeln, war jetzt genau das, was sie brauchte. Eine Hand stahl sich in ihre und sie blickte in Perttu's Gesicht. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen wie ihr. Bedauern zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Sie verabschiedeten sich von allen und nach tausenden von Küssen und Wünschen balancierten sie über die Planke und kamen auf dem festen Boden schwankend zum Stehen. Sie hatten Mühe ordentlich geradeaus zu gehen und spürten noch die Wellen unter ihren Füßen. Lachend hielten sie sich gegenseitig fest und ein Unbeteiligter würde glatt vermuten, dass er zwei Betrunkene vor sich hätte. Erleichtert erreichten sie das Auto und stiegen ein.

Die Fahrt nach Furuboda verlief schweigend. Beide hatten sich noch nicht wieder losgelassen und saßen, wie auf der Herfahrt nah beieinander. In der Dunkelheit huschten die Bäume und wenigen Häuser am Fahrbahnrand vorbei und Kajsa starrte nur einfach hinaus. Erstaunlicherweise war sie traurig. Traurig, dass dieser Tag bereits zu Ende war, das dieser Tag bisher nicht den erhofften Kuss gebracht hatte, das ER keinerlei Annäherung gewagt hatte. Dennoch waren die vergangenen Stunden mit ihm wertvoller gewesen, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Ihr Bild von ihm war nun eindeutig mehrdimensional und sie spürte bereits jetzt, dass sie ihn vermissen würde, wenn er ab morgen in Norje beim Festival war. Sie hätte das niemals für möglich gehalten

Der Wagen hielt vor Kajsa's Ferienhaus und sie wandte sich Perttu wieder zu. Doch dieser stieg bereits auf der anderen Seite des Wagens aus und hielt ihr wartend die Hand hin. Erstaunt rutschte sie hinüber und ergriff diese.

„Ähm, danke für den wunderschönen Tag!", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme und versuchte sich zu verabschieden. Doch er grinste sie nur an, öffnete den Kofferraum, nahm ihren Rucksack sowie die Jacken heraus, bevor er den Wagen weiterschickte. Erneut nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppen hinauf zur Haustür ihres Ferienhauses.

„Meine Mutter würde mir den Hintern versohlen, wenn ich dich einfach so jetzt allein nach Hause gehen lassen würde. Sie hat mich so nicht erzogen!", erklärte er, nachdem sie die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte. Sie trat ein und er folgte ihr, wenn auch zögerlich.

„Schmeißt du mich gleich raus? Oder ist noch ein Glas Wein drin?"

Kajsa überlegte kurz. Sie hätte wirklich jetzt gerne Ruhe gehabt, doch andererseits war der Tag zu schön gewesen, um ihn jetzt so einfach vor die Tür zu setzen.

„Nein, geh ruhig schon ins Wohnzimmer. Ich packe schnell den Rucksack aus", erwiderte sie leise, bevor sie den Worten Taten folgen ließ und ihre Sachen auspackte. Nachdem alles erledigt war, holte sie die Flasche Wein sowie Gläser und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer nach.

Wie am vergangenen Abend hatte er es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht, nachdem er im Kamin Feuer gemacht hatte. Er sah hoch, als sie herein kam und klopfte schließlich mit der Hand auf den Boden neben sich. Seufzend folgte sie der Bitte und ließ sich auf dem Teppich nieder, mit dem Rücken an die Couch gelehnt.

„Ist die Couch nicht bequem genug?", fragte sie ihn, während sie den Wein einschenkte und ihm schließlich das Glas reichte. Kurz blickte er über seine Schulter zur Couch, „Hmm doch sieht bequem aus. Aber ich sitze immer lieber auf dem Boden. Dann kann ich meine Beine besser ausstrecken!", erklärte er.

Schweigen.

Beide blickten ins Feuer und sagten nichts. Kein Wort passte momentan. Dafür sprach die nonverbale Kommunikation Bände. Er hielt ihre Hand in seiner und strich immer und immer wieder vorsichtig über den Handrücken und jeden einzelnen Finger. Hin und wieder ließ er einen Blick über sie schweifen, doch ihr Gesicht oder besser ihr Augen schienen ihm zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Das selige Lächeln wollte nicht mehr von ihren Gesichtern weichen.

Doch wie am Abend zuvor bereitete er dem Ganzen ein Ende. Nachdem er sein Glas geleert hatte, stand er auf, zog sie mit sich hoch und ging auf die Verandatür zu. Er öffnete die große Schiebetür, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Danke. Der Tag war genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte", langsam hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen und gab ihr einen Kuss darauf. Kajsa's Herz plumpste auf den Boden und sie musste schlucken.

„I-i-ch ha-a-a-be zu danken", stotterte sie herum.

Er lachte auf. „Ich dachte, dass Stottern haben wir endlich abgestellt", neckte er sie.

Kajsa wurde rot und sah auf den Boden. „E-e-es w-a-ar wirklich ein schöner Tag. Danke das du mich zum Segeln mit genommen hast", sagte sie leise, bevor sie wieder aufsah.

Sein Lächeln war verschwunden. Nur seine Augen leuchteten nach wie vor. „Gern geschehen. Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Das war ich dir schuldig, nachdem ich mich heute Morgen so aufgedrängt hatte. Du gibst mir das Gefühl, einfach nur ich zu sein. Obwohl du weißt, wer ich wirklich bin! Du hast keine Erwartungen beziehungsweise muss ich bei dir nichts darstellen, was ich vielleicht für andere bin. Es war befreiend mal nicht über Musik oder mein Leben in der Band mit dem ganzen Drumherum sprechen zu müssen", sagte er nun leise und in seiner Stimme lag eine Wehmut, die zeigte, wie sehr er solche einfachen, ruhigen Tage vermisste. Sie musterte ihn.

Erstaunt musste sie ihm zustimmen, im Laufe des Tages war er von DEM Perttu Kivilaakso einfach zu Perttu geworden, einem ganz normalen Mann der, wie es den Anschein hatte, sie ganz gut leiden mochte. Erneut wünschte sie sich mutiger zu sein, ihn einfach in die Arme nehmen zu können, ihm zeigen zu können, wie sehr ihr selbst dieser Tag gefallen hatte. Doch aus Angst erneut von Emotionen überwältigt zu werden, schwieg sie lieber. Dafür strahlten ihre Augen.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich heran, so dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. Dabei blickte er ihr in die Augen. Schließlich sagte er leise: „Von mir aus kannst du mir gleich eine runterhauen, doch ich muss einfach…!"

Bevor sie fragen konnte, was er meinte, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie auf den Mund. Zuerst vorsichtig und die erste Schockwelle ihrerseits abwartend und schließlich, nachdem er spürte, dass diese abgeklungen war, etwas fordernder.

Kajsa's erster Reflex war wirklich ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch seine warmen Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, war doch genau das, was sie sich gewünscht hatte, als Abschluss sozusagen. Sie hatte in ihrer Naivität jedoch nie damit gerechnet, dass dieser Kuss mehr als nur ein Abschiedskuss sein könnte. Doch genau dieses Mehr wurde er jetzt.

Ihr Herzschlag ging wieder Richtung Glockenläuten, während sein Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde, seine Arme sie umfangen hielten und seine Zunge vorsichtig Einlass forderte. Überwältigt von diesem Ansturm, kapitulierte sie und gab somit auch ihren eigenen, nunmehr vollständig erwachten Gefühlen nach. Seine erste Reaktion auf ihr Entgegenkommen, war ein erleichterter Seufzer, bevor er den Kuss intensivierte. Ehe sie wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte er sie vorsichtig gegen den Türrahmen gedrückt und mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht umfasst. Eigentlich hätte sie schwören mögen, dass ein Kuss nicht noch zärtlicher werden konnte, doch er wurde es. Vorsichtig, tastend, leidenschaftlich und doch unendlich zärtlicher, als alles was sie je erlebt hatte. Ihr drohten die Beine wegzuknicken, doch sein Körper an ihrem hielt sie aufrecht.

Er löste sich von ihr und lächelte leise. Mit beiden Händen strich er über ihr Gesicht und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, wenn auch nur kurz. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„Besser ich geh jetzt. Schlaf gut und träum süß. Bis morgen?", verabschiedete er sich ähnlich wie gestern, doch diesmal waren seine letzten Worte fragend.

Sie blickte ihn an, immer noch vollkommen perplex. „Ähm, habt ihr nicht das Konzert morgen?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme, die zu brechen drohte.

„Ja, ich denke wir fahren so gegen elf hier los. Ich würde es toll finden, wenn du mitkommst. Im Backstagebereich ist immer einiges los und danach feiern wir hier dann noch ein wenig", sagte er. Im Kauderwelsch ihrer Gedanken, war sie nicht in der Lage vernünftig zu sein und konnte so nur nicken.

Ehe sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, gab er ihr einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss und verließ schließlich das Haus. Pfeifend lief er die Treppen hinab und drehte sich, wie gewohnt am Fuß der Treppe nochmals zu ihr um. Lachend warf er ihr noch eine Kusshand zu, bevor er die Straße hinter lief, zu seinem Ferienhaus.

Kajsa blickte ihm hinterher, bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, dann schloss sie mit zitternden Knien die Tür und ging zum Schlafzimmer. Wie in Trance ließ sie sich auf dem Bett nieder und fiel nach hinten. Ihre Finger berührten ihre Lippen. Wieder und wieder. Sollte sie sich zwicken? War sie wach? Wenn nicht, war dies der realistischste Traum gewesen, den sie je hatte. Sie zwickte sich. Aua, na toll, das wird morgen ein schöner blauer Fleck werden. Sie war also wirklich wach und dieser Kuss, nein diese Küsse waren eindeutig Wirklichkeit gewesen. Wieder strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Lippen. Anders als gestern, fiel sie nicht in das erwartete tiefe schwarze Loch. Von diesem Tag würde sie zehren können, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Doch noch mehr erstaunte sie ihre Zusage, dass sie morgen mitkam. Mist, was wenn Nic sie dann dort sah? Kurz verweilte sie bei diesem Gedanken, ehe sie diesen, entgegen ihrer typischen Art, komplett in die hinterste Ecke stellte. Darüber würde sie sich Gedanken machen, sollte dies wirklich geschehen.

Sie wollte eindeutig den morgigen Tag für sich haben. Es war eh zu spät. Sie hätte ihn sonst vorhin stoppen müssen. Hätte ihm von Nic erzählen müssen. Warum hatte sie es eigentlich nicht getan? Willst du dir jetzt wirklich den Kopf über Nic zerbrechen, fragte sie sich. Es ist genau das geschehen, was du bisher meilenweit weg geschoben hast, worüber du nie nachdenken wolltest, was geschieht, sollte dieser Fall eintreten, sagte sie sich. Doch einer näheren Deutung ihrer Gefühlswelt konnte sie sich noch nicht stellen.

Morgen! Genau, morgen nach dem Konzert, würde sie mit ihm sprechen.

Ganz bestimmt. Na ja vielleicht, wenn der Mut sie nicht schon wieder verließ.

Erstaunlicherweise verspürte sie keinerlei Hysterie, im Gegensatz zu gestern. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie … glücklich? Ja, glücklich traf es. Nicht das ihre Ängste mit einem Schlag verschwunden waren. Sie fragte sich nach wie vor, was er wollte, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Doch anscheinend hatte ihr Verhalten heute, ihn nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen. War das der Weg? Er benötigte keine Rundumunterhaltung, sondern schien selbst das Schweigen genossen zu haben. Bild für Bild ließ sie den Tag erneut Revue passieren. Immer noch nicht glauben könnend, dass dies alles so geschehen war, blieb sie gedanklich bei dem ersten Kuss stehen. Jeder Blick von ihm, jede Geste strahlte Zögern aus. Durfte er? Wagte er? Sie musste lachen. Das würde ihr keiner glauben. Sie, Kajsa, hatte IHN so nah an sich heran gelassen, hatte es sogar geschafft ihn zu küssen. Und was für ein Kuss das gewesen war. Erneut berührte sie ihre Lippen.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Sie sollte duschen und dann versuchen zu schlafen. Bevor ihr letzter Tag mit ihm anbrach. Barfuss tapste sie in der Dunkelheit Richtung Bad. Zog sich aus und hielt inne. Ihre Haut roch nach ihm. Ihre Kleidung ebenfalls. Selbst ihre Haare verströmten seinen Duft. Tief atmete sie ihn ein. Sollte sie wirklich duschen? Sie wollte ihn noch eine Weile um sich behalten. Nein, geh duschen. Morgen Abend kannst du ja dann so ins Bett fallen, ermunterte sie sich. Der warme Wasserstrahl spülte alles weg, seinen Geruch, den vom Meer und den der Sonne. Als sie sich abtrocknete fühlte sie sich erstaunlicherweise leer. Als hätte sie das letzte Bindeglied zu ihm getrennt.

Wie irrsinnig!

Kajsa du drehst durch.

Geh ins Bett und schlaf.

Gehorsam tapste sie zurück ins Bett, kuschelte sich in ihre Bettdecke ein und nahm ihren Perttu-Teddy in den Arm. Sekunden später war sie tief und fest eingeschlafen.

**Samstag, 07.06.2008**

Schlaftrunken streckte Kajsa sich. Ruhe um sie herum. Warum war sie aufgewacht? Draußen war es noch nicht wirklich richtig hell und nachdem sie einen Blick auf den Wecker geworfen hatte, ließ sie sich stöhnend zurück in die Kissen fallen. Halb Sechs durch gerade Mal. Sie schloss wieder die Augen. Du musst nicht arbeiten gehen, also schlaf noch ein wenig.

Sie dämmerte vor sich hin und wie bereits im vorangegangenen Traum dieser Nacht, lief der gestrige Tag nochmals ab. Sie konnte schon wieder fast den Wind und die Sonne fühlen, unter den Bohlen des Schiffes das Rollen der Wellen und zum Ende hin täuschend echt SEINEN Kuss. Sie erwartete fast, dass nun endlich der große Schub Panik und Angst einsetzte, doch nichts geschah. Lediglich ihre Lippen fingen wieder an zu kribbeln. Lächelnd drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und zog die Decke enger um sich. Noch einen Tag hast du! Was heute wohl alles geschieht? Vielleicht küsst er mich noch einmal.

Seit ihrem ersten Konzert von 'Apocalyptica ' hatte sie sich immer und immer wieder vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn seine Finger sie genauso streicheln würden, wie sein Cello. Nach gestern Abend wusste sie es. Eifersüchtig hütete sie dieses Gefühl. Sie würde es mit niemanden teilen. Wahrscheinlich. Na gut, mit einigen schon. Vor allem mit Elissa. Und mit Cathy, genau. Na und Morrigan durfte sie auch nicht vergessen. Wie bereits gestern Abend, stahl sich ein Grinsen in ihr Gesicht und blieb dort. Sie freute sich auf diesen Tag. Irgendwo. Irgendwie.

Nach einer Stunde gab sie es auf noch weiter schlafen zu wollen. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um gestern und das was heute alles passieren könnte. Da konnte sie nicht einfach die Augen schließen und so tun, als sei nichts. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief barfuss in die Küche. Nachdem sie den Teekessel mit Wasser auf den Herd gestellt hatte, ging sie ins Bad um sich zu waschen. Kaum hatte sie sich angezogen, pfiff auch schon der Teekessel und sie goss das Teewasser in ihre Kanne mit den Teebeuteln.

Fast wünschte sie sich, er möge heute auch zum Frühstück erscheinen, trotz des Schocks gestern, würde sie seine Anwesenheit heute durchaus zu schätzen wissen. Doch im gleichen Moment schalt sie sich. Ihr würde heute noch oft genug die Luft wegbleiben, wenn sie ihn wirklich zum Festival begleiten sollte. Außerdem hatte er bestimmt anderes zu tun, als mit ihr zu frühstücken.

Kajsa holte sich einen Jogurt aus dem Kühlschrank und schüttete einige Frühstücksflakes hinein, großen Hunger hatte sie noch nicht. Mit der Tasse Tee und dem Jogurtbecher ging sie auf die Veranda und öffnete, ungeachtet der noch niedrigen Temperaturen, die Schiebetür. Sie setzte sich in ihren Liegestuhl und sah, während ihres kleinen Frühstücks hinaus. Nachdem sowohl Tee als auch Jogurt alle waren, stellte sie die Tasse in die Spülmaschine und ging schließlich noch eine Runde an den Strand. Genug Zeit hatte sie ja und nur wartend auf der Couch zu sitzen, würde ihr auch nichts bringen. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich würden ihre Gedanken wieder im Kreis flitzen und ihr am Ende nur Schwierigkeiten machen.

Schnellen Schrittes lief sie über den schmalen Pfad hinunter zum Wasser und ließ sich am Räucherbunker nieder. Noch war das Meer unruhig, doch der wolkenlose, blaue Himmel über ihr würde einen warmen, sonnigen Tag bringen und auch die Wellen glätten. Sie musste leise lachen, als sie an den gestrigen Morgen dachte. Wie er sie geneckt hatte. Wie lange es wohl her war, dass er derart unbekümmert einen Tag verbracht hatte? So relaxed konnte er wahrscheinlich nur im Kreis seiner Familie und Freunde sein. Kajsa hatte Probleme sich sein Leben vorzustellen. Wie mochte es wohl aussehen auf Tour?

Im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen, strebte sie selbst nicht nach öffentlicher Anerkennung. Allein schon die diversen Klatschblätter und deren Inhalt regten sie auf. Wie mochte es wohl dann von der anderen Seite her erst aussehen. Dazu kamen allabendlich die vielen Groupies und schließlich tausende Foren und private Homepages in denen man sich auf unterstem Niveau das Maul zerriss und Halbwahrheiten austauschte. Sie kannte die Geschichten die im Umlauf waren zur Genüge und hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie über das Privatleben ihres Lieblings nichts wissen wollte, selbst wenn es hieß er hätte wohl geheiratet. Lapidar hatte sie damals gekontert, dass sie ihm, sollte dies wahr sein, viel Glück wünschte und der Frau ein paar Rezepte schicken würde, zum aufpäppeln. Das Chaos, welches sie damit auslöste, interessierte sie nicht mehr. In solchen Foren hatte sie nichts zu suchen.

Kajsa seufzte auf. Der private Perttu ging ihr unter die Haut. Viel zu sehr. Mehr, als die zur Schau gestellte Maske des Musikers. Mit aller Macht wehrte sie sich gegen die Wärme, welche sie, bei den Gedanken an ihn, durchströmte. Sie durfte das nicht fühlen. Es führte zu nichts. Ihr Leben war soweit vorbestimmt. Sie selbst hatte die Grenzen in den vergangenen Jahren so gesteckt. Sollte sie nicht doch lieber heute den Tag allein verbringen? Einfach jetzt sich hier irgendwo verstecken, bis die Jungs weg waren. Dann bräuchte sie sich nicht den quälenden Gedanken stellen, von wegen was wäre, wenn er doch vielleicht….

Sie dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Ein eisiger Schauer rann über ihren Rücken. Sie durfte so nicht denken. Wenn er das erfahren würde, konnte es sein, dass er sie ebenfalls in die Schublade steckte, wie all die anderen verliebten, durchgedrehten Fans. Alles nur das nicht. Er sollte sich am besten mit dem bisherigen Bild von ihr, an sie erinnern. Selbst, wenn sie damit auch nicht wirklich glücklich war. Ungute Gedanken, ganz ungute Gedanken. Komm denk an was anderes! Oder singe! Kajsa fing wieder an sich selbst herum zu kommandieren und lief nun am Strand hin und her. Die alte Angst, die sie vergraben hatte, lugte nun wieder aus ihrem Versteck hervor und schien sie zu verhöhnen.

„Verschwinde. Ich hab keine Angst!", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ich lass mir doch nicht mein Leben vermiesen!" Für und wieder wog sie ab, halblaut mit sich selbst redend. Was sollte sie tun? Sie müsste mittlerweile umkehren. Sollte sie? Oder doch lieber nicht? Einen Tag mit Apocalyptica zu verbringen, daran hätte sie vor einer Woche noch nicht einmal im Traum gedacht. Bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen, dass diese Chance bestanden hätte, wäre sie irgendwo am Nordpol untergetaucht. Vielleicht war das ja eine Option. Koffer packen und so weit weg wie möglich. Dann musste sie die ganzen blöden Gedanken auch nicht zu Ende denken. Dann konnte sie die bohrenden Gewissensbissen was Nic betraf endlich abschalten. Alles würde wieder so sein wie vorher. Alles auf Anfang sozusagen.

FEIGLING!

„Feigling!", seine Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Seine Augen musterten sie aufmerksam.

„Bitte?", konnte sie nur tonlos fragen. Oh nein, bitte lass ihn nicht mein blödes Selbstgespräch mitangehört haben, betete sie still.

„Ich sagte, Feigling!", erklärte er erneut. Kein Lächeln, kein Zucken der Mundwinkel. Keine Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht. Als warte er ab, was sie selbst entschied.

„Ich bin kein Feigling. Ich versuche nur den Rest meines Selbsterhaltungstriebs aufrecht zu erhalten!", erwiderte sie. Er hatte alles mitangehört. Ausflüchte waren zwecklos und nicht wirklich ihre Art. Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht. Ganz kurz nur, aber sie hatte es gesehen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn nun.

„Dir bei deinem Kampf zusehen, denke ich", neckte er sie. Endlich blieb ein leichtes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Sie atmete auf. Wenn er sie schon wieder necken konnte, war alles nur halb so schlimm.

„Hoffe ich hab dir ne gute Show geliefert?", grummelte sie gespielt vor sich hin. Er lachte laut auf. „Oh ja. Du sahst echt süß aus, wie du dich selbst beschimpfst, aufbaust und gleich darauf wieder runtermachst. Warum machst du dir so viele Gedanken?", er schien ehrlich erstaunt zu sein.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „So bin ich halt!" Eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte nach oben.

„Hörst du niemals auf dein Bauchgefühl?", hakte er nach. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Selten!", gab sie zu. Sie sah ihn an. In seine Augen. Sollte sie ihm gestehen, dass sie die vergangenen Tage nur auf ihr Bauchgefühl gehört hatte? Das die gemeinsamen Stunden gegen all ihre eigenen Regeln verstießen? Würde er das verstehen? Würde er sie dann in Ruhe lassen? Erschrocken zuckte sie innerlich zusammen. Für eine winzige Sekunde, war bei diesem Gedanken Schmerz durch ihr Herz geschossen. Sie wollte das gar nicht! Ab morgen würde sie eh schon das Problem haben, dass sie sich mit diesem auseinander setzen musste. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht zu tief abstürzte.

Erneut hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er tief in ihre Seele blickte, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde zärtlich und weicher. Mit einem großen Schritt trat er ganz nah an sie heran, zögerte für einen winzigen Atemzug, bevor er sich augenscheinlich einen Ruck gab und sie in seine Arme zog. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren und atmete tief ein, ehe er flüsterte: „Ich will dich nicht verletzen oder dich zu Sachen bringen, die du nicht wirklich möchtest. Doch ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich deine Nähe suche. Ich fühle mich so wohl bei dir, weil du mir vor Augen führst, dass ich ein Mensch bin und du hinter meine Fassade blickst. Du siehst Mich. Es ist, als würde ich dich schon so lange kennen. Es macht Spaß mit dir zusammen zu sein, dich zu necken, dich zu beobachten. Sonst genieße ich die ruhigen Tage am liebsten allein. Doch an deiner Seite ist die Ruhe und Stille für mich noch erholsamer, befriedigender. Ich bin so egoistisch, mir zu wünschen, dass du bei mir bist. Es ist komisch, da ich dich noch gar nicht wirklich kenne", er seufzte auf.

Kajsa spürte wie ihr Herz noch schneller anfing zu schlagen. Er war so offen zu ihr. Konnte sie es ihm gleichtun? Sollte sie ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen? Über sich und Nic? Nein, der Augenblick passte nicht. Es musste einfach noch ein perfekterer überraschte sie nicht wirklich, dass er sich vorkam, als würden sie sich schon länger kennen. Dieses Gefühl hatte sich gestern, unbemerkt, bei ihr ebenfalls breit gemacht. Die Ruhe mit ihm war ohne Hektik und Stress und sie musste nicht pausenlos jemanden hinterherhetzen oder beschäftigen. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an seine Brust. Wie geborgen sie sich fühlte. Bevor sie noch überlegen konnte, versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, wie es in ihr aussah: „Ich…", sie schluckte und startete erneut, „… ich weiß einfach nicht, was du von mir willst. Du verunsicherst mich einerseits, doch andererseits fühle ich mich bei dir wohl. Das hätte ich nie erwartet. Dich überhaupt kennen zu lernen, war soweit außerhalb dessen was ich mir vorstellen konnte und wollte…", sie stockte und sprach nicht zu Ende. Soweit war sie noch nicht. Ihm anzuvertrauen, in was für ein Gefühlschaos er sie stürzen konnte.

Er schien es zu akzeptieren, denn er zog sie nur enger an sich heran, ohne nachzuhaken. Nach einer Weile, schob er sie gerade soweit von sich, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Ernst sah er sie an. „Ich wünsche mir, dass du heute dabei bist. An meiner Seite. Aber ich werde es akzeptieren, wenn du erst mal eine Atempause brauchst", sagte er eindringlich. Seine Augen schienen sie zu hypnotisieren. Plötzlich fragte sie sich nur atemlos, warum sie solche Zweifel hatte. Es war doch alles ganz einfach. Sie wollte heute an seiner Seite sein. Ihn abschirmen von all den aufdringlichen Fans. Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchzuckte sie. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass sich einer der Groupies an ihn heranmachte. Doch sie konnte das nur verhindern, wenn sie mit ging.

„Ich möchte mit. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du verstehst, dass ich keines dieser Groupies bin. Ich möchte von dir nicht in diese Kategorie einsortiert werden, wenn du später einmal an diesen Urlaub zurückdenkst!", ihrer Stimme war die Angst davor deutlich anzuhören.

Erstaunt sah er ihr in die Augen. Die Freude bei ihrem ersten Satz, war sofort wieder gewichen, als sie weiter gesprochen hatte. „Warum glaubst du, dass ich das tun könnte? Bisher hab ich mich dir aufgedrängt und wünsche mir irgendwo, dass von deiner Seite auch ein wenig Initiative kommt. Doch ich verstehe dich ein wenig. Irgendwo. Du bist nicht wie Die!", sagte er. „Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Ich möchte nur nicht mit denen in einen Topf geworfen werden", flüsterte sie leise. Die Angst davor, dass er nach Ablauf ihrer gemeinsamen Tage genau dies tun könnte, war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er zog sie seufzend erneut eng an sich heran und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich das nicht tun werde!", er küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor seine Lippen die ihren suchten. Leise stöhnte sie auf und erwiderte nach einer zögerlichen Millisekunde seinen Kuss. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig!", wisperte sie danach leise und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Willkommen im Club!", gab er mit rauer Stimme zurück. Dann küsste er sie erneut. Mit soviel Leidenschaft, dass ihre Knie unter ihr nachgeben wollten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, damit sie ein wenig Halt hatte. Viel zu schnell löste er sich von ihr und schob sie ein winziges Stück von sich. Sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder, doch sein Lächeln, war wie das eines kleinen Kindes, welches endlich seine Geschenke auspacken darf.

Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über ihr Gesicht. Strichen über ihre Augen, Wangen und Lippen. Wanderten zu ihren Ohren, bevor sie sich unter ihre Lockenmähne schoben und ihren Nacken streichelten. Schließlich blieben sie dort ruhen und schickten einen Wonneschauer nach dem anderen über ihren Rücken. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, um ihr Herz ein wenig zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Doch dieser Versuch scheiterte, als sie wieder in seinen Augen versank. Er beugte sich vor, küsste sie sanft und trat anschließend langsam, zögerlich, unwillig einen Schritt zurück.

Perttu räusperte sich. „Ich wollte dich vorhin gerade zum Frühstück abholen. Es ist besser, wir gehen jetzt, sonst hetzen die anderen uns einen Suchtrupp auf den Hals!". Fest umgriff er ihre Hand. Als wolle er diese niemals mehr loslassen. Na ja zumindest heute nicht. Kajsa folgte ihm aufgeregt, doch ohne Angst oder Panik. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite, konnte heute kommen was wollte. Selbst wenn es geregnet hätte, würde für sie die Sonne vom Himmel strahlen. Sie WAR glücklich. Ihre innere Unruhe hatte sich aufgelöst. Zweifel hatten keinen Platz.

Nur wenige Minuten später standen sie auf der Veranda des Ferienhauses der Band. Sie spürte seinen prüfenden Blick auf sich und blickte lächelnd auf. Erleichterung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, dann hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen. Wieder rieselte ein Schauer nach dem anderen über ihre Haut. Er schaffte es, ihre Seele zu berühren. Sie atmete tief durch, dann betrat sie an seiner Seite das Haus.

Es passierte nichts. Sicher die anderen drei warteten bereits ungeduldig, doch die Begrüßung war freundlich, zurückhaltend. Es gab keine tausend Fragen, keine dummen Blicke. Kurz verspürte sie den Wunsch, Perttu zu fragen, was er den anderen über sie erzählt hatte. Doch ein Blick in seine Augen und alles andere war vergessen. Er schob ihr einen Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich an ihre rechte Seite. Links von ihr nahm Paavo Platz, während gegenüber Eicca und Mikko saßen. Es schien sie nicht zu stören, dass eine Unbekannte sich in ihrem Kreis eingefunden hatte. Sie unterhielten sich teilweise auf finnisch und dann wieder auf englisch. Soweit wie möglich übersetzte Perttu ihr das Finnisch, was sie oft zum Lachen brachte. Die Jungs neckten ihr Nesthäkchen, doch dieser ließ alles an sich abprallen und reagierte nur ruhig und gelassen auf die liebevollen Sticheleien. Ihre Blicke trafen sich immer wieder und seine Hand umfasste, so oft es ging die ihre. Kajsa hatte das Gefühl, durch diesen Glücksrausch fast zu platzen. Während sich Mikko und Eicca eher mit Perttu unterhielten, bezog Paavo sie immer mehr ins Gespräch mit ein. Woher sie kam. Was sie machte, wie ihr der gestrige Tag gefallen hatte. Lächelnd versuchte sie ihren gesamten Englischwortschatz zu mobilisieren und möglichst korrekt auf seine Fragen zu antworten. Als Perttu stolz verkündete, dass sie ebenfalls ein 'Lord of the Rings'-Fan sei, ging ein einhelliges Stöhnen durch die Runde. Grinsend sahen sich beide an und sagten einstimmig – „Banausen!"

Kajsa konnte das Eis direkt splittern hören. Die Jungs erklärten sie einstimmig zum heutigen Konzert-Maskottchen und sie konnte fühlen, dass sich nun alle als Beschützer fühlten. Wirkte sie so hilflos? Wenn sie ja klein und zierlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie es noch verstehen können, doch Mikko war sogar ein Stückchen kleiner als sie. Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie in die Runde.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr trieb Eicca alle an. Kajsa flitzte hinüber in ihr Ferienhaus, um sich umzuziehen und ihren Rucksack zu packen. Als das Auto mit den Jungs vorfuhr, war sie gerade fertig. Pfeifend begrüßten sie sie, was sie erstaunt dazu veranlasste an sich hinab zu sehen. Was hatten sie denn? Cargojeans, Top, T-Shirt drüber und ihre Kapuzenjacke hatte sie sich um die Taille gebunden. Als Perttu durch ihre Haare strich, fing sie an zu verstehen – sie hatte in der Eile lediglich ihr Haargummi aus dem Zopf gezogen und vergessen noch mal die Locken durchzukämmen. Diese hingen ihr nun offen weit über Rücken und Schultern. Sein Blick zeigte Bewunderung, als er vorsichtig Strähne für Strähne streichelte.

„Wow. Du solltest deine Haare immer offen tragen!", mit diesen Worten nahm er ihren Rucksack ab und verstaute ihn im Kofferraum. Er bedeutete ihr einzusteigen und kletterte hinter ihr auf die Rückbank. Paavo hatte sie kurz auf seinen Schoß gezogen, doch als Perttu richtig saß, schob er sie hinüber, ohne ihren Protest zu beachten, dass sie zu schwer sei. Perttu lachte nur laut auf, doch ließ er sie in die Mitte rutschen. Eicca saß auf dem Fahrersitz, während Mikko auf dem Beifahrersitz sich halb totlachte.

„So alles angeschnallt? Dann geht's los jetzt!", kommandierte Eicca, startete den Wagen und fuhr langsam, der Straße folgend, aus der Ferienhaussiedlung hinaus.

„Wo habt ihr euren Fahrer gelassen?", fragte Kajsa Perttu flüsternd. Dieser grinste sie breit an. „Daheim. Eicca hat keine Lust noch mal Strafe zu zahlen und um Norje herum stehen auf jeden Fall wieder genügend Kontrollen."

Kajsa lachte auf und nickte bestätigend. Wieder umfasste Perttu ihre Hand mit seiner und strich ihr beruhigend darüber. „Angst?", fragte er leise und sah ihr prüfend ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte leicht und schüttelte nach einem kurzen Moment den Kopf. Es war, zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen die Wahrheit. Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie war aufgeregt, ja; unsicher, bestimmt; doch Angst spürte sie nicht.

Die dreiviertel Stunde Fahrtzeit verging erstaunlich schnell. Im Auto herrschte Hochbetrieb und die Jungs bombardierten sie mit Anekdoten von Konzerten, die Perttu immer mehr erröten ließen. Auch seine kleinen amourösen Abenteuer wurden solange zum Besten gegeben, bis ein böser Blick von ihm alle zum Schweigen brachte. Kajsa kicherte vor sich hin. „Ich finde das nicht witzig!", murrte er und sein Gesicht drückte deutlich sein Unbehagen aus. Aus einem Reflex heraus strich sie ihm über die Wange und lächelte ihn an. Eine Sekunde später schrak sie zurück und runzelte die Stirn, erstaunt über ihren eigenen Mut und das sie ihre Berührungsängste derartig vergessen konnte. Dies löste nun bei ihm ein Kichern aus. „Ist schon in Ordnung!", sagte er leise.

Nur wenige Minuten später fuhr der Wagen am Backstagetor vor und Eicca orderte für Kajsa einen weiteren Pass, damit sie keine Schwierigkeiten bekam. Anschließend fuhren sie weiter zum Tourbus. Nachdem Eicca den Wagen davor geparkt und alles Gepäck für heute entladen hatte, lief Mikko bereits los, die erste Ladung Getränke für sie zu holen. Paavo, Perttu und Eicca diskutierten derweil die Playlist aus und Kajsa saß still daneben und sog die Stimmungen in sich ein. Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie die Jungs. Jede Geste, jedes Wort speicherte sie ab, um daheim mit ihren Mädels genau darüber sprechen zu können.

Die Diskussion wurde von Mikko unterbrochen, der die Getränke verteilte und sich anschließend an der Playlistaufstellung beteiligte. Den Jungs zuzuhören, wie sie sich hitzig auf Finnisch unterhielten, brachte Kajsa noch mehr zum Grinsen. Ob ihnen bewusst war, dass man anhand ihrer Körpersprache mehr als nur ihren Charakter erraten konnte? Sie konnte die Beziehungen untereinander genau herausfiltern und man sah die enge Bindung aller vier.

Lächelnd konzentrierte sie sich nun auf Perttu. Schließlich war dieser schon immer ihr ‚Liebling' gewesen. Vom ersten Konzert, vom ersten Augenblick an hatte er Besitz von ihr genommen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Seine Hingabe zur Musik, seine Art Cello zu spielen. Kajsa ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Seine ruhige Art, seine Gesten, die mehr aussagten, als tausend Worte. Gedanklich fertigte sie Momentaufnahmen von ihm an, die sie in eine eigens für ihn reservierte Ecke ihres Herzens schob. Später, wenn sie wieder in Deutschland war und dieser Urlaub nur noch partiell erinnerbar war, würde sie diese Aufnahmen Stück für Stück analysieren. Wenn sie dafür stark genug war. Bereits jetzt konnte sie den leichten Stich im Herzen spüren, wenn sie an morgen dachte. An den Tag nach Ihm. An das Leben nach Ihm.

Ihr Götter im Himmel, ich bin total am durchdrehen. Stand sie genau jetzt vor den Begegnungen, die Morrigan ihr immer wieder empfohlen hatte? Triff ihn und stell dich deinem Schicksal. Kajsa hatte nur vehement gesagt, dass sie niemals vor dieser Chance stehen wollte. Wenn überhaupt von einer Chance die Rede sein konnte. Was für Chancen überhaupt?

Morrigan, immer dafür sich seinen eigenen Dämonen zu stellen, hatte die Freundin lediglich wehmütig angesehen und gemeint, sie müsse innerlich einen Punkt erreichen, an dem ihr Weg klar und deutlich vor ihr liegen sollte. Kajsa hatte das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen wollen. Sie war emotional an Dominic gebunden. Seit mehreren Jahren mittlerweile. Sie würde sich nicht wie ein liebeskranker Teenager aufführen, für eine so genannte Chance, die erforderte, sich näher mit allen Dingen, auch ihrer eigenen, inneren Unruhe zu beschäftigen. Doch sie begriff nun, was Morrigan ihr hatte sagen wollen. Man kann sich auf einen solchen Moment nie wirklich vorbereiten, doch man sollte die innere Ruhe haben, ihn zu nutzen und sich ihm nicht verwehren.

Ruhe jetzt, du zermarterst dir schon wieder dein Gehirn über Dinge, die auch noch morgen Zeit haben. Was eh besser wäre, damit du dein Gehirn vom Schmerz ablenken kannst. Und wenn sie ihn jetzt von der Seite so ansah, würde der Schmerz schlimmer kommen, als sie jetzt abschätzen konnte. Was tat sie eigentlich hier? Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich das. Und wie jedes Mal, sah sie ihn an. Sein Blick traf sie, als würde er spüren, wenn sie mal wieder eine Dosis seiner Kraft brauchte. Tief blickte er ihr in die Augen und alle Gedanken, verschwanden aus der greifbaren Nähe.

„Du denkst schon wieder zu viel nach!", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie sah ihm immer noch in die Augen und versuchte klar zu denken. Seine Nähe brachte sie, so gestand sie sich ein wie bereits gewohnt, aus dem inneren Gleichgewicht. So konnte sie nur nicken und hoffen, dass er ihren lauten Herzschlag nicht so mitbekam, wie sie selbst. Sie würde den heutigen Tag genießen, ohne an die Folgen zu denken, ohne an den Schmerz zu denken, ohne an Morgen zu denken. Tief atmete sie ein und aus, versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Während sie ihren eigenen kleinen Kampf ausfocht, hatten die Jungs sich mittlerweile auf eine Reihenfolge geeinigt. Bis zu ihrem Auftritt dauerte es nicht mehr lang. Vorher hatten sie einen kleinen Soundcheck sowie anschließend ein Meet-and-Great zu absolvieren. Kaum war der Soundcheck beendet, zog sich Perttu jedoch mit Kajsa zurück. Wie bereits gestern, verstanden sie sich erstaunlicherweise ohne Worte und liefen gemeinsam zum Strand hinunter. Ihr Weg führte entgegen dem Besucherstrom, weg von dem ganzen Trubel. So lief sie nicht in die Gefahr, Nic über den Weg zu laufen und er nicht, in die Arme übereifriger Groupies. Erst nach einigen hundert Metern, registrierte Kajsa, dass er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte und sie nun wirklich auf Tuchfühlung mit ihm ging. Kurz holperte ihr Herz, bevor es in einen lauteren, kräftigen Herzschlag überging. Ihre Träume würden so was von real sein, nach heute!

Einen kurzen Moment verweilten sie am Hafen, bevor sie wieder zurück gingen. Bald würde das Konzert sein und danach…

Kajsa brach ab. Sie wollte sich keine Gedanken über die schnell verfliegende Zeit machen. Sie sah zu ihm auf und gewahrte seinen beobachtenden Blick. Er war nicht abschätzend oder kühl, wie heute morgen. Ein leises Lächeln lag in seinen Augen. Als wolle er sich jeden ihrer Gesichtszüge genau einprägen. Ein Seufzen war ihre Antwort ihrerseits, was ihm ein kurzes Kichern entlockte. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie näher an sich herangezogen und küsste sie auf die Haare. „Was machst du mit mir?", fragte er sie neckend. Erstaunt lehnte sie sich zurück, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Lächeln wirkte nicht weniger anziehend wie vor einer Sekunde, dennoch konnte sie nun ein Quäntchen Unsicherheit erkennen. Erneut verblüffte er sie mit dieser Erkenntnis. Er grinste sie nur Schulter zuckend an. So nach dem Motto – was hast du denn erwartet?

Sie fing an zu kichern. Nach einer Weile fiel er ein und irgendwann erwuchs daraus ein Lachflash bis beide, sich den Bauch haltend, am Boden lagen. Er brauchte einen Moment länger sich zu beruhigen, zog sie aber anschließend sofort wieder in seine Arme. Kajsa kuschelte sich in seine Armbeuge und genoss es, seinen Atem zu spüren. Das Heben und Senken seiner Brust, auf der nun, wie selbstverständlich, ihre Hand lag. Es waren keine Worte nötig. Im Gegenteil, jedes Gespräch, jeder Versuch, diese Situation zu beschreiben, hätte diese zerstört. Es gab kein Wort, welches in diesen Augenblick gepasst hätte. So schwiegen sie und waren sich des Anderen nur zu bewusst.

Minuten später, viel zu früh in ihren Augen, sah er auf seine Uhr und richtete sich auf. Tief seufzend. Es war Zeit. Sie kehrten ebenso schweigend, wie auf dem Hinweg, zum Festivalgelände zurück. Die anderen drei standen bereits wartend vor dem Bus, enthielten sich aber, zum Glück, jeglichen Kommentars. Perttu sah allerdings gar nicht seine Freunde an. Er blickte Kajsa tief die Augen. Schließlich umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und näherte sich ganz langsam ihren Lippen ohne ihre Augen aus dem Blick zu lassen. In Erwartung seines Kusses zitterte sie innerlich, doch als seine Lippen die ihren endlich trafen, keuchte sie kurz auf. Wieder entlockte sie ihm damit ein leises Lachen. Zufrieden, tief, vibrierend.

Der Bandbetreuer erschien auf der Bildfläche, unterbrach die Ruhe und geleitete die fünf hinter die Bühne. Kajsa stand einen kurzen Moment unschlüssig in der Gegend herum. Was sollte sie tun? Was erwarteten sie von ihr? Sie wollte nicht hinter der Bühne bleiben. Sie wollte Ihn noch mal in Aktion sehen. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie einfach gehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch schnell dagegen, als sie spürte, dass sein Blick sie immer und immer wieder suchte, während er sein Cello stimmte. Der Betreuer wuselte immer um die vier herum, bis alles seine Ordnung hatte und kam dann schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Er bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Perttu, der ihr lächelnd zunickte, folgte sie dem Schweden.

Quer durch ein Gewirr aus Gassen ging es in die Publicarea, in einen abgetrennten Bereich direkt vor der Bühne und einem Lautsprecherturm, der die Masse hinter ihr beschallte. Einige Fotografen standen bereits dort und blickten bei ihrem Anblick nur kurz auf. Kajsa lehnte sich an die Rückseite der Lautsprecher, so dass sie von hinten nicht zu sehen war. Sie hoffte, dass ihr niemand diesen Platz streitig machen konnte. Von hier aus, konnte sie ihn beobachten ohne Massen von Köpfen vor sich zu haben. Ohne auf die große Leinwand über der Bühne angewiesen zu sein. Doch viel wichtiger – Dominic konnte sie hier nicht sehen. Kurz flackerte das schlechte Gewissen auf. Sie wusste, alles was sie heute bereits getan hatte oder auch noch tun würde, betraf auch ihn und ihre Beziehung zueinander. Durch Perttu wurde ihr gewahr, was sie alles in ihrer Beziehung bisher vermisste und einfach abgetan hatte, als Zahn der Zeit. Vielleicht endete jede Beziehung auf diesem Ruhegleis, doch sie war noch tief in sich Romantikerin genug zu hoffen, dass da noch mehr sein musste. Nicht zwischen Perttu und ihr. Sondern allgemein in einer Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das Morgen. Sie wusste, sie würde mit Dominic ein ernstes Gespräch führen müssen, wenn sie aus Schweden zurück waren. Doch sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, hieß sich diesen Tag zu ruinieren. Ab morgen konnte sie die Schuld immer noch bei sich suchen und finden. Denk einmal im Leben nur an Dich, deine eigenen Träume, ermahnte sie sich. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und verdrängte die Angst in ihrem Herzen, wenn sie an die nächsten Tage dachte.

Das Konzert begann. Schnell bemerkte sie die Unruhe hinter sich. Der Sound stimmte nicht. Sie konnte zwar, aufgrund der Nähe, die Cellos hören, doch die hinteren Reihen nahmen nur die Drums wahr. Und Mikko legte sich richtig ins Zeug. Erst nach einiger Zeit schien ein Tontechniker begriffen zu haben, dass hier etwas schief lief. Die Jungs auf der Bühne bekamen jedoch nichts davon mit. Wie gewohnt, rockten alle vier auf der Bühne komplett ab. Kajsa verfiel in ihre altbekannten Konzertmuster. Headbangen bis der Arzt kommt. Für die hinteren Reihen stellte sich nach über zwanzig Minuten erst das Erlebnis ein, welches sie bereits seit Jahren erfasste. Jegliche Gedanken schüttelte sie aus ihrem Kopf, so dass die gesamte Bandbreite an Musik Platz hatte. Eindrücke auf der Bühne, die sie erneut in Momentaufnahmen festhielt. Für später. Das Publikum taute erst auf, als „Nothing else matters" gespielt wurde. Allerdings waren nicht so viele textsicher und grölten einfach nur rum. Der ein oder andere Fotograf sah schon mehr als irritiert zu ihr hinüber, als sie so laut es ging mitschmetterte und ihre Haarmähne wie wild durch die Gegend schüttelte. Wen scherte es, wenn sie morgen heiser sein würde. Wen interessierte es, wenn morgen ihr Kopf vor lauter Schmerzen weggedröhnt wäre. Allein das sie jetzt hier war, Ohne Anhang jeglicher Art. Einfach nur sie selbst zu sein und machen zu können was sie wollte. Als Perttu anfing wie wild auf seinem Cello rumzuhacken, drehte sie mit ab und johlte ebenso laut wie die anderen Festivalbesucher hinter ihr. Sein freches Grinsen ging ihr durch und durch. Mehr als einmal traf sie sein prüfender Blick, der sich sofort in zufriedenes Lachen verwandelte, als er ihre partielle Abwesenheit erkannte. Mehr als einmal kam er direkt an den Bühnenrand und gemeinsam und so laut wie möglich brüllten sie sich gegenseitig den Text zu. Sehr zur Freude der Fotografen und der drei anderen Apocalypticer.

Eine viel zu kurze Stunde später war alles vorbei. Keuchend ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken. Ihre Füße spürte sie schon lange nicht mehr und ihr Atem kam nur noch stoßweise. Von irgendwoher kam eine große Wasserflasche, nach der sie wie eine Ertrinkende griff. Erst nach einem kräftigen Schluck sah sie auf. Der Bandbetreuer stand breit grinsend neben ihr. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bedeutete er ihr, dass er sie den gesamten Auftritt lang beobachtet hatte. Mit großer Freude. Verlegen grinste sie zurück. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und folgte ihm hinter die Bühne. Kaum hatte sie Ihn entdeckt ging ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, traf sie ein Blitzlicht. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und benötigte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass die Kamera keine Gefahr darstellte. Voll gestopft mit Glückshormonen fiel sie ihm in die Arme und erzählte ihm ohne Punkt und Komma ihre persönlich schönsten Momente der vergangenen Stunde. Lächelnd beobachtete er sie und strich immer wieder beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

Wie ein kleines HB-Männchen hibbelte sie umher und konnte einfach nicht still stehen. Mikko stellte irgendwann endlich die Anlage des Busses an und kurz darauf sangen alle fünf laut mit, egal was kam. Schließlich zog sie Perttu aus seinem Sitz und animierte ihn, mit ihr zu tanzen. Das Endorphin in ihrem Blut wirkte wie ein Aufputschmittel und unterdrückte jegliche weiterführenden Gedanken oder Gefühle. Sie konnte lediglich die momentane Situation nutzen wie sie war. Das hieß Tanzen und singen bis zum umfallen. Gemeinsam mit Perttu ließ sie ihre Mähne fliegen und mehr als einmal musste sie ihre Haarsträhnen unter Schmerzensrufen voneinander trennen. Seine schwarzen von ihren hellblonden.

Schwer atmend kamen sie erst zur Ruhe als ihre Muskeln nicht mehr mitspielten. Nach Luft schnappend und sich die Seite haltend, saß sie neben ihm und fing langsam an zu registrieren, was in den vergangenen Stunden abgegangen war. Erstaunt sah sie zu ihm auf und traf erneut seinen beobachtenden Blick. „Was?", fragte sie ihn, immer noch atemlos. Er grinste so frech es ihm möglich war und holte tief Luft. „Hast du bei dir irgendwas zu Essen?" „Lädst du dich schon wieder ein?", schaffte sie es ihn zu necken.

Er lachte laut auf. „Wir haben die Wahl, entweder gehen wir heute mit den anderen essen und werden den ganzen Abend belagert. Oder du lädst mich zu dir ein und wir haben Ruhe für uns!", meinte er vorsichtig. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, welche Möglichkeit er bevorzugte. Nun war es an ihr laut aufzulachen.

„Wie kommen wir nach Hause?"

„Wir leihen uns den Wagen und Jonna, unser Bandbetreuer, wird den dann wieder hierher zurückbringen."

„Ok. Magst du Pizza?"

„Wer mag keine Pizza?", kam seine Gegenfrage.

„Gut, du hast mich nämlich vom richtigen Einkaufen abgehalten! Etwas anderes hab ich nicht im Haus!", erklärte sie ihm. Kurz sah er sie erstaunt an, bevor er verstehend grinste.

„Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Also gut, dann lass uns fahren."

Perttu winkte Jonna zu sich und besprach leise das weitere Vorgehen. Kurz zuckte Fassungslosigkeit über dessen Gesicht, doch schnell wandelte sich diese in ein leichtes Grinsen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den anderen unter anzüglichem Grinsen und diversen Bemerkungen und liefen zum Wagen. Jonna wartete bereits auf sie und hatte seine Gesichtszüge wieder voll im Griff. Kaum saßen sie auf der Rückbank, startete er bereits. Kajsa hatte keine Lust über irgendetwas zu reden und schwieg. In ihrem Kopf herrschte die Musik und erfüllte von dort aus jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körpers. Sie schien zu vibrieren und wenn sie nicht so fertig gewesen wäre, hätte sie tanzen mögen. Sie seufzte tief. Könnte doch der Tag einfach nie zu Ende gehen.

Kajsa spürte seinen Blick auf sich, doch sah sie nicht auf. Sie konnte ihm momentan keine Antworten geben, was auch immer er sie fragen würde. Sie traute ihrer Stimme noch nicht ganz. So wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, regierte das Bauchgefühl über ihren Verstand. Zum Glück für ihn. Sie grinste vor sich hin und sah hinaus. Sie war so was von durcheinander.

Kaum stand der Kombi vor ihrem Ferienhaus, öffnete sie auch schon die Tür und sprang hinaus. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie die Treppe hinauf, um das Haus herum zur Haustür. Erst einige Minuten später erschien Perttu hinter ihr, mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.

„Du kennst dich ja mittlerweile aus. Also nimm Platz! Bier?"

Er nickte und sie reichte ihm eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank. Während er am Küchentisch saß und ihr beim Herumwuseln zusah, schaltete sie den Ofen ein, holte die Pizza aus dem Tiefkühlfach, stellte zwei große Teller bereit und öffnete für sich eine Flasche Rotwein. Nachdem der Ofen fertig vorgeheizt war, legte sie die zwei Pizzen auf das Backblech, welches sie dann in den Ofen schob. Sie wollte sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen lassen, doch er kam ihr zuvor und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Komm zur Ruhe. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend läufst, wären wir besser mit den anderen Essen gegangen!", sagte er lachend. Seufzend sackte sie in sich zusammen und lehnte sich schließlich an seine Schulter. Antworten brauchte sie nicht. Seine Armen hielten sie umfangen und waren auf ihrem Bauch verschränkt. Im Rücken spürte sie das Heben und Senken seiner Brust, bei jedem seiner Atemzüge. Gleichmäßig, beruhigend, stark. Sie kuschelte sich noch ein wenig mehr an ihn und wartete auf das Piepsen des Ofens. Kurz wagte sie sich zu fragen, wohin zum Kuckuck ihre Berührungsangst verschwunden war, doch weiter ging sie nicht. Sie fühlte sich frei auf eine Art und Weise derer sie sich schon lange nicht mehr bewusst gewesen war, das es sie gab. Sie wollte leben und genießen, den Moment genießen. Einmal nicht an die Folgen ihres Handels denken.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als das leise Piepsen ertönte, auf das sie eigentlich gewartet hatte. Die typische Nach-Konzert-Phase hatte sie ergriffen. Müdigkeit und Ruhe. Durch seinen steten Herzschlag, war sie derartig eingelullt, dass sie das Hier und Jetzt völlig ausgeblendet hatte.

Sie erhob sich, schob mit einem großen Pfannenwender die Pizzen vom Blech auf die Teller und zerteilte diese dann in kleine Achtelecken. Als sie ihm einen Teller reichte, blickte sie auf und in seine Augen. Er beobachtete sie sehr genau und der Hauch eines Lächelns lag um seine Mundwinkel. „Was denn nun schon wieder?", fragte sie ihn gespielt genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Das Lächeln vertiefte sich. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er ihr beide Teller ab und ging auf die Veranda hinaus. Sie folgte ihm mit dem Bier und ihrem Rotwein, stellte beides auf den Tisch, ehe sie noch die Schiebetür öffnete.

Milde Sommerluft zog hinein und nahm die drückende Hitze mit sich fort. Anstatt sich ihr gegenüber zu setzen, rutschte er mit auf die Bank, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand und zog sie zwischen seine Beine, so dass sie erneut an seiner Brust lehnte. Somit konnten sie beide hinaus schauen, während sie schweigend aßen. Ab und an spürte sie, wie er sie enger an sich heranzog, was sie dazu veranlasste zu ihm aufzublicken. Sein Blick ging ihr durch und durch. Sie seufzte lächelnd auf und wandte sich wieder ab. Ein Vibrieren im Rücken signalisierte ihr sein leises Lachen. Seine Pizza war eher alle als ihre und das letzte Stück war entsprechend kalt, bevor sie es überhaupt essen konnte. Sie schob den Teller mit ihrem Rest zur Seite und griff nach ihrem Glas. Erneut legte er seine Arme um sie und stützte seinen Kinn auf ihrem Hinterkopf ab. Kajsa schloss die Augen und genoss es, ihn um sich zu haben. So viel mehr, als sie jemals gewollt hatte. So viel mehr, als sie jemals sich vorgestellt hatte. Bewusst versuchte sie jede Millisekunde zu genießen, in sich einzuschließen, um später jederzeit darauf zurückgreifen zu können. Ihr Lächeln wurde versonnener, als sie sich die Gesichter ihre Mädels versucht vorzustellen. Wie unterschiedlich wohl die Reaktionen ausfallen würden.

„Erzählst du mir, was du denkst?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Dann küsste er dieses zart. Das Prickeln rann durch ihren gesamten Körper und beschleunigte leicht ihren Herzschlag. Sie schüttelte nur vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Wieder spürte sie das Vibrieren, als er lachte.

„Wälzt du schon wieder Probleme?", fragte er weiter.

Kajsa seufzte auf. „Nein. Ich denke gerade an meine Mädels und was sie dazu sagen würden, wenn sie uns jetzt hier so sehen würden!", leise kicherte sie vor sich hin.

„Und was würden sie sagen?", hakte er nach.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich es ihnen erzählen würde, denke ich, dass sie sich freuen würden. Das ich mich sozusagen getraut habe!"

„Aber nur dank meiner Hartnäckigkeit!", wandte er lachend ein.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Seine Augen waren dunkler, doch sie leuchteten fröhlich, als er sie neckte.

„Ja, dank deiner Hartnäckigkeit!", gab sie flüsternd zu. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft.

„Wirst du es ihnen erzählen?", flüsterte er zurück. Bevor sie antworten konnte, küsste er sie erneut. Diesmal allerdings etwas weniger sanft, als zuvor. Als er ihr wieder Raum ließ zu antworten, hatte sie Mühe sich auf die gestellte Frage zu konzentrieren.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", meinte sie leise.

Komm schon, küss mich noch mal, flehte sie ihn lautlos an, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Oder sie nicht hören zu wollen. Du hast ihn gestern schon einmal überrascht. Das kannst du noch mal, versuchte sie sich Mut zu machen. Alles was sie wollte, war ein ähnlicher Kuss wie gestern. Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen, woraufhin er kurz protestieren wollte. Erst als sie nicht weglief, sondern sich nur umdrehte und dann erneut, diesmal allerdings ihm direkt ins Gesicht blickend, auf die Bank zurück kletterte, öffnete er seine Arme weit und lächelte sie froh an.

Mach jetzt schon!

Los!

JETZT!

Feuerte sich Kajsa selbst an.

In dem Augenblick, wo sie ihre Arme um seine Schulter schlang, zog er sie ebenfalls fest in seine Arme. Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Kurz nur, ehe er sich ein Stück zurücklehnte, um ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen. Was auch immer er dort zu sehen glaubte, es schien bei ihm eine Barriere niederzureißen, denn kurz darauf, küsste er sie so, wie sie es gewollt hatte. Alles was sie jetzt noch hörte und fühlte, war er.

Sie hörte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sie spürte wie sein Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Wie sie diesen Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Innerlich konnte sie fühlen, wie ein Knoten platzte. Alle Gefühle, die sie bisher gefangen gehalten hatte, überfluteten sie jetzt und ließen ihr Herz die Herrschaft übernehmen, die Bedenken die sie bisher immer vorgeschoben hatte, konnten einpacken.

Sie spürte seine Hände, die ihr Gesicht umfassten, seine Lippen, die ihre Augen, ihre Wangen, ihre Ohren küssten und schließlich wieder zurück zu ihren Lippen wanderten. Als seine Zunge ihre traf, konnte sie einen Seufzer nicht aufhalten. Sein leises Lachen ließ sie erschauern. Doch er unterbrach ihren Kuss nicht. Er forderte sie heraus, es ihm gleich zu tun. Ohne ihren Verstand zu Rate zu ziehen, ging sie auf ihn ein. Sie küsste ihn, wieder und wieder und wieder. Innig, leidenschaftlich und doch so zärtlich, wie es ihr im Überschwang der Gefühle nur möglich war.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich immer mehr aufgerichtet und sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß gesetzt. Seine Hände hatten sich unter ihr Shirt und Top geschoben und strichen behutsam an ihrer bloßen Taille hinab und hinauf. Seine Finger waren rau und sie spürte die leichten Schwielen auf seinen Fingerkuppen. Ihr Götter, dass ist nicht wahr. Ich träume. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Cello in seinen warmen Händen. Hier hast du deine Antwort, konnte sie nur denken. Sie würde heute sein Cello sein, grinste sie in sich hinein. Kurz entschlüpfte ihr ein Kichern, was ihn dazu brachte, den Kuss zu unterbrechen und sie ein Stückchen von sich zu schieben. Seine Augen schrien die Frage direkt hinaus. WAS? Doch sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ihre Gedanken waren so albern. Sie überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn. Sie küsste ihn mit soviel Leidenschaft, dass nun seinerseits ein Seufzer zu hören war.

Abrupt hörte er auf. Nach Atem ringend hob er sie vorsichtig von seinem Schoß, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Tiefes Schweigen herrschte. Für sie überraschend, stand er auf. Kajsa spürte das er um Fassung rang, doch als er ansetzte etwas zu sagen, kam sie ihm zuvor. Hastig stand sie auf, strich sich ihr T-Shirt wieder glatt, bevor sie ihm in die Augen sah:

„Wehe du sagst jetzt, dass du besser gehen solltest und wir uns morgen sehen!", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer gerötet und ihre Augen spiegelten wahrscheinlich deutlicher als ihr lieb war, ihre Gefühle wieder.

Lange sah Perttu ihr in die Augen. Fragend, mit sich selbst ringend.

„Ich sollte das wirklich tun. Einfach gehen. Dich besser heute Nacht in Ruhe lassen."

„Dann wäre es besser gewesen, du hättest dir das gleich zu Anfang klar gemacht. Besser gewesen, du hättest mich nicht im ICA-Store angerempelt, besser gewesen, du hättest mich nachts nicht angesprochen, besser gewesen, du hättest mich nicht zum Jet-Ski eingeladen und es wäre tausendmal besser gewesen, mich gestern hier in Ruhe zu lassen!", explodierte sie. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen. Er hatte sie noch nicht so in Rage erlebt.

„Ich will dir nur nicht wehtun!", flüsterte er.

„Aber wenn du jetzt gehst, tust du es. DU hast mir gesagt, ich soll auf mein Bauchgefühl hören. Sagt dir deines, dass du gehen solltest?" Kurz weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck. Was tat sie hier?

Sie bettelte!

Sie fing an sich komplett zum Idioten zu machen. Bevor er sehen konnte, wie tief sie getroffen war, drehte sie sich von ihm weg.

Sie fühlte wie er hinter sie trat. Doch seine Arme umfingen sie diesmal nicht.

„Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, ich sollte bleiben. Und ich will bleiben! Aber ebenso wie du, hab ich Angst. Da draußen warten genügend Frauen, von denen ich ganz genau weiß was sie von mir wollen und von denen ich auch genau das bekomme, was ich zu dem jeweiligen Moment will. Sie können mich nicht mehr überraschen. Bei dir funktioniert das Einordnen nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich glaube, jetzt könnte ich dich ansatzweise verstehen, beweist du mir das genaue Gegenteil. Einerseits ist das Zusammensein mit dir total einfach, andererseits unendlich schwer, gerade weil du nicht zur Kategorie Groupie gehörst."

Seine Worte trafen sie tiefer als sie jemals gedacht hatte. Eifersucht machte sich breit. Irrationale, maßlose Eifersucht. Sie wehrte sich, als er versuchte sie zu sich umzudrehen, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Doch sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sehr sie allein die Vorstellung traf, er mit …

Kajsa, reiß dich zusammen. Das sind Groupies und er ist ‚nur' ein Mann. Komm runter. Diese Frauen sind für einen Bruchteil seiner Zeit Bestandteil seines Lebens. Ein körperlicher Bestandteil. Ob jemals eine seine Seele berührt hatte? Zumindest für einen Moment? Was wiederum bedeutete das für sie? Wo sie doch niemals genau diesen Weg hatte einschlagen wollen. Niemals genau dieses hatte erleben wollen.

Doch ob sie es nun gewollt hatte oder nicht, sie war bereits für fast drei Tage eine Episode in seinem Leben. Mehr als die meisten anderen je gehabt hatten. Hatte er sich überhaupt mit ihnen unterhalten? Oder war von vornherein klar, was ablaufen sollte? Was fühlte man dabei? Was bedeutete er für die Frauen, die für eine Stunde, eine Nacht an seiner Seite waren?

Mittlerweile war er um sie herum getreten. Er musste schlucken, als er ihren Schmerz sah. „Verzeih mir, dass hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Ich will nur, dass du verstehst, was in mir vorgeht. Wie schon mal gesagt, wenn ich nur das eine hätte haben wollen, wäre ich nicht hier. Dann wüsste ich wo ich hingehen müsste. Doch ich will dich. Aber ich möchte auch, dass du mich willst, weil ich einfach nur Perttu bin und nicht DER Perttu - du weißt schon. Bitte gib mir wieder das Gefühl zurück, einfach ein normaler Mann zu sein.", flüsterte er und strich vorsichtig mit einem Finger die Tränenspur nach.

Kajsa musste schlucken. Seine inständige Bitte traf ihr Herz. Wie konnte sie ihm das geben, was er von ihr wollte? Sie war am Ende doch nur ein weiblicher Fan. Vielleicht einer der wenigen die hinter seine Fassade zu blicken versuchte. Auch wenn sie vormals weder den Mann noch den Musiker hatte kennen lernen wollen, so legte sie jetzt doch Wert darauf beide auseinander zu dividieren. Der Musiker war ein Genie, auch wenn ihr selbst nicht alle Stücke von ihm zusagten, so verstand sie doch, was alles damit einherging. Sie hatte sich auf professionellem Gebiet mit den meisten Punkten seiner Karriere auseinander gesetzt, um sich überhaupt ein Urteil erlauben zu können und selbst jetzt nach über sieben Jahren tat sie sich damit extrem schwer. Den Menschen hatte sie niemals gehofft kennen lernen zu dürfen, weil es bedeutete dem Musiker zu begegnen, neben dem sie sich klein, unbedeutend und nichts sagend vorkam. Das eine ging jedoch nur mit dem anderen.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht. Du bist Perttu Kivilaakso. Egal, was auch immer du tust, selbst wenn du beschließt heute mit der Musik aufzuhören, wirst du es immer bleiben. Davon mal abgesehen, was die Welt für Musik verpassen würde", sie musste schlucken.

„Aber du hast es die vergangenen Tage geschafft es zu vergessen!", erinnerte er sie. Erneut konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Nicht vergessen. Es hat sich nur relativiert. Zu meinem Bild, welches ich von dir hatte, sind weitere Facetten hinzugekommen. Doch ich habe den Musiker dahinter niemals vergessen. Denn er gehört ebenso zu dir. Der normale Mann hat es geschafft, dass ich auch dem Musiker näher kommen konnte. Das bist du!", sie seufzte auf, sah ihm in die Augen und drehte sich um. Ohne zurück zu blicken, lief sie davon. Durch die Schiebetür, den altbekannten Weg hinunter zum Strand. Sie holte sich da Kraft, woher sie diese immer bezog – vom Meer.

Kurz bevor sie den bekannten Dünenpfad hinauf lief, schlug sie sich durch ein paar Gebüsche und rannte auf einen weiter entfernten Küstenabschnitt zu. Mitten in die Pampa, ohne Weg, dem sie folgen konnte. Als sie auf dem hohen Kamm der Düne stand und auf das dunkle Meer hinaussah, fragte sie sich zum hunderttausendsten Mal, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte, ihm so etwas zu sagen. Wie hatte sie auf die Idee kommen können, ihn so nah an sich heran zulassen. Es musste ja nach hinten losgehen und nun hatte sie ihn auch noch verletzt. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken und rutschte einige Meter die steile Düne hinab. In dem hohen Gras war sie nicht auszumachen. Sie zog die Beine nah an ihre Brust, schlang die Arme darum und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Die Tränen liefen nun erst recht. Wie hatte sie es dazu kommen lassen können? Was wäre heute noch alles geschehen, wenn er nicht die Notbremse gezogen hätte? Das was du gewollt hast! Das wovon du immer geträumt hast! Doch sie war nicht im Traum auf die Möglichkeit gekommen, den Menschen kennen lernen zu dürfen und nicht nur den Musiker. Wie hätte sie sich je darauf vorbereiten können? Und nun hatte sie dem Menschen, den sie in den letzten Tagen so nah hatte an sich heran kommen lassen, wie kaum jemand anders, tief verletzt. Was tat sie hier?

Erschüttert blickte Kajsa auf. Sie musste schlucken. Verdammt, dieser Mann war ihr so was von unter die Haut gegangen, dass sie ihr gesamtes Leben in Frage stellte. Für nichts und wieder nichts. Doch die Schuld daran trug nicht er.

„Langsam wird es mir zur Gewohnheit, hinter dir herzusprinten!", erklang seine Stimme von der Seite. Sein Schatten näherte sich ihr. Sie wünschte sich nur, er würde verschwinden. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich die letzten Monate nur immer etwas vorgemacht hatte, erschütterte sie zutiefst. Da waren Dinge, die sie allein mit sich klären musste und sie konnte seine verwirrende Gegenwart einfach nicht ertragen.

„Du hast Recht!", schluchzte sie, zu ihrem eigenen Ärger. „Es ist besser du gehst jetzt! Tut mir leid, dass du deine Party verpasst hast."

Sie rappelte sich halb auf und wollte die Düne weiter hinunterrutschen, um am Strand zurück zu laufen und sich im Haus einzuschließen. Diesmal würde sie ihm nicht wieder aufmachen. Doch bereits auf halbem Wege hinab, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt. In ihrem Schwung zog sie ihn mit sich und er stürzte über sie drüber, ohne sich halten zu können. In einer schützenden Geste zog er sie in seine Arme und versuchte sie vor schmerzhaften Stößen zu bewahren. Kurz blieben beide am Fuß der Düne liegen, bevor er sich halb über sie beugte. „Du wirst nicht wieder weglaufen!", kurz verzog er schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht und rieb sich die linke Schulter, dann traf sie wieder sein Blick. „Hast du dir weh getan? Tu nie wieder so etwas Unüberlegtes!", fragte er sie aufgeregt. Ja sie hatte Schmerzen, doch nicht äußerlich. Sie versuchte sich erneut zu befreien, doch er ließ es nicht zu.

„Irgendwann hab ich mich vorhin für den falschen Weg entschieden. Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Der Abend sollte ein wenig ruhiger verlaufen", seufzte er auf, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte und sie dabei mit sich zog. Fest in seinen Armen haltend. Schließlich schwiegen beide. Es war alles gesagt und die Macht der Worte hatten beide jetzt kennen gelernt und dass Gesten mehr zeigten als jedes Wort, wussten beide nur zu genau. Sein Atem strich über ihr Haar und ihr rechtes Ohr, während das andere seinen Herzschlag vernahm. Wieso nur fühlte sie sich schon wieder nur halb so schlimm, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten? Sie seufzte und fing an zu zittern. Es war wie gewohnt immer kälter geworden, doch sie hatte keine Jacke mit und der kalte Wind hüllte sie am ungeschützten Strand in seinen Mantel ein.

Als Perttu ihr Zittern registrierte, ließ er sie gerade so weit aus seinen Armen, dass sie sich erheben konnte. „Himmel, du zitterst wie Espenlaub!", damit zog er sie wieder zurück in seine Umarmung und lief schnellen Schrittes den Strand entlang, in Richtung ihres Hauses. Kaum hatten sie die Veranda betreten, schloss er zu ihrer Verblüffung die Glasschiebtür hinter sich und schob sie direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Auch die Tür zur Veranda wurde vorsorglich von ihm geschlossen, bevor er von der Garderobe ihre Sweatshirtjacke holte. Wortlos reichte er ihr diese. Sie stand unschlüssig herum. Er schien nicht vor zu haben zu gehen.

„Kaffee?", fragte sie hilflos. „Tee wäre mir jetzt lieber."

Sie nickte und setzte nur den Wasserkessel auf. Gedankenverloren stützte sie sich auf der Arbeitsplatte mit ihren Händen auf. Als das Wasser kochte, goß sie das Wasser in die Teetassen über die Teebeutel. Er kam ihr bereits entgegen und nahm ihr die beiden Tassen ab, die er schließlich vorsichtig auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie wieder in seine Arme gezogen und sich auf die Couch fallen lassen. Es schien als hätte er einen Vorsatz gefasst. Einen Plan, welchen sie nicht kannte und in den er sie nicht einweihen wollte. Tief sah er ihr in die Augen und schlug so eine Brücke zu dem Moment, den er selbst vorhin abrupt beendet hatte. Diesmal schien er irgendwie sicherer zu sein, was er wollte. Die Frage war nur, wann würde er ihr mitteilen was das war und wann würde sie sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich genug sein, zu gestehen, was sie wollte?

Langsam kam er ihr immer näher, bis seine Augen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt waren. Er hielt sie gefangen. Schließlich zeichnete sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht ab. Hatte er etwas gesehen, was sie nicht wusste? Nur wenige Herzschläge später spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Unfähig sich zurückzuhalten, umschlang sie mit ihren Armen seinen Nacken, zog sich noch näher an ihn heran und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er schaute sie nicht prüfend an, wie bei den vergangenen Küssen, sondern genoss ihre Bereitschaft auf ihn einzugehen. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge über ihre Lippen gleiten, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte. Mutiger geworden tastete er sich immer weiter vor, bis sie sich getraute, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Mit einem Mal war um sie herum nur noch Feuer. Woher kam das nur? Erregung schoss durch ihre Venen. Sie atmete schwer ein. Überrascht von dem Ansturm. Kurz blickte er prüfend in ihr Gesicht, doch was er sah ließ ihn lächeln. „Warum sollte es dir anders gehen als mir?" Sie musste schlucken.

Das konnte nicht sein!

Oder?

Warum eigentlich nicht?

Das ist unmöglich!

Kajsa zog sich für wenige Zentimeter von ihm zurück. Ein Blick in seine Augen bestätigte, dass er sie ebenso begehrte wie sie ihn. Überrascht keuchte sie auf. Wieso hatte sie das nicht gesehen? Wieder einmal verzweifelte sie an ihrem Unvermögen sich selbst so zu sehen, wie es andere taten. Mit dieser Möglichkeit hatte sie niemals gerechnet.

„Du machst mich irre! Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte er leise, während er ihr Gesicht beobachtete. Sie runzelte die Stirn, überlegte wie sie ihm das gestehen konnte, ohne selbst wie ein Vollidiot dazustehen. „Du willst mich?!", stellte sie einfach nur atemlos fest. „Äh. Ja?!", kurz schwieg er verblüfft. „Sonst würde ich jetzt wohl kaum hier sitzen und versuchen dich zu küssen. Oder macht man das in Deutschland so?", neckte er sie. Sie schluckte. Ihr Herz hämmerte und sprang wie verrückt in ihrer Brust herum. Kurz zögerte sie, ehe sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Änderte das alles? Sie wusste, dass sie irgendetwas außer Acht ließ, doch im Moment war jeglicher Einwand unwichtig. Sie wollte ihn! Sie begehrte ihn, wie sie schon ewig keinen Mann mehr begehrt hatte. Ihre Nerven lagen blank. Sie registrierte jede seiner Bewegungen, jeden Atemzug, jeden Herzschlag, jedes noch so leise Stöhnen.

Er hatte sich fallen gelassen, nachdem sie ihn von sich aus begonnen hatte zu küssen. Seine Zunge, die anfangs vorsichtig Einlass erbeten hatte, erstürmte nun die Bastion und sie bot ihm keinen Einhalt. Warum sollte sie auch. Sie genoss dieses kleine Duell, welches durch ihr rasendes Blut noch angestachelt wurde. Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell, doch seines raste ebenso. Mittlerweile hatte er sich aufgesetzt, sie wie auf der Veranda rittlings auf seinen Schoß gezogen und seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt geschoben. Diesmal allerdings noch nicht unter ihr Top. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Haut durch den Stoff hindurch und wünschte sich nichts Sehnlicheres als diese direkt auf ihrer nackten Haut zu fühlen.

Kajsa erahnte, dass er nun ihrerseits auf Initiative wartete. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, was er wollte und er ließ ihr den Freiraum selbst die Geschwindigkeit zu bestimmen. Ob er sich jemals so zusammengerissen hatte? Normalerweise sanken ihm die Frauen bestimmt reihenweise zu Füßen, dachte sie in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. Sie musste solche Gedanken ausblenden. Sie waren nicht wirklich förderlich. Wichtiger war, was wollte _sie_ jetzt tun?

Bevor sie ihre Wünsche klar definiert hatte, zog es ihre Hand wie magisch zu ihm. Zuerst strich sie bewundernd mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichts nach, ehe sie weiter wanderte. An seinem Hals entlang über sein Schlüsselbein, hinunter zu seiner Brust. Sehnsüchtig kribbelten ihre Finger, als sie diese immer weiter in Richtung T-Shirtsaum schob. Schließlich schob sie ihre Hände unter den Stoff.

Der erste Kontakt mit seiner Haut war wie ein Schock. Kurz blieb ihr Herz stehen und sie keuchte auf. Ihre Hände kribbelten wie verrückt, als würden kleine elektrische Ladungen darauf explodieren. Er unterbrach für einen Moment ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss, schluckte, sammelte sich. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille und zogen sie noch näher zu sich heran. Um überhaupt noch Platz für ihre eigenen Hände zu haben, musste sie diese auf seinen Rücken legen. Sie spürte die Muskeln unter der warmen, glatten Haut und strich zuerst sanft und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekundebesitzergreifender darüber.

Minuten später lösten sich ihre Lippen schwer atmend voneinander. Die Flammen, die vorher in ihren Venen herum gehüpft waren, hatten sich irgendwann zu einem Inferno entwickelt und ihre gesamten Ängste und Bedenken zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt. Ohne groß nachzudenken, rückte sie ein wenig von ihm ab, schob sein T-Shirt Stück für Stück nach oben. Jedes Fleckchen nackte Haut ließ ihr Lächeln strahlender werden und sanft strich sie darüber, bevor sie ihre Lippen folgen ließ. Sie spürte sein Stöhnen mehr, als das sie es hörte. Ehe sie seine Brustwarzen erreichte, hatte er sich bereits das Shirt selbst über den Kopf gezogen und seine Arme lockerer um sie gelegt, damit sie genügend Bewegungsspielraum hatte. Ein flüchtiger Blick in sein Gesicht. Freude ließ sie erzittern, bevor sie da weiter machte, wo sie unterbrochen worden war. Erneut ließ sie ihre Lippen über seinen Oberkörper wandern, bis sie auf der Stelle, unter der sein Herz schlug, verweilte. Er hielt ganz still – seine Hände umfassten mittlerweile ihre bloße Taille, während seine Augen geschlossen waren und er seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter sich gelehnt hatte.

Sie ließ ihre Hände auf seiner Brust liegen, beugte sich soweit vor, dass sie ihn erneut küssen konnte. Sie war süchtig nach seinen Küssen. Als sie seine Lippen berührte, schlug Perttu die Augen auf und sah sie mit einem flammenden Blick an, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Hätte sie jetzt auf ihren Beinen stehen müssen, wären sie unter ihr weg geknickt. Nur am Rande registrierte sie, dass er ihr die Kapuzenjacke auszog und das obere Shirt. Seine Hände hatte er unter ihr Top geschoben und ließ sie unterhalb ihrer Brust über ihre Taille und Bauch wandern. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und ihr Atem zeigte deutlich wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoss. Er lachte leise auf. Erst danach ließ er es zu, dass sie ihn richtig küssen konnte. Was sie natürlich ausgiebigst tat. Sie ließ jede Vorsicht außen vor und überließ sich nur noch ihren Gefühlen. Sie nahm ihn durch ihren Kuss in Besitz und die zarten Berührungen seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut, die leidenschaftlicher waren, als sie es sich je hatte vorstellen können, beflügelten ihre Leidenschaft. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert und er ihr.

Erneut vergingen stille Minuten, in denen lediglich ihr Atem zu hören war und leises Aufstöhnen. Wie sie es schaffte sich von ihm zu lösen, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Sie kletterte von seinem Schoß hinunter und ging mit zittrigen, leicht schwankenden Schritten auf den Kamin zu. Sie brauchte kurz eine Atempause.

Draußen war es zwischenzeitlich dunkel geworden und entsprechend schemenhaft konnte sie ihn nur noch erkennen. Doch sie wollte ihn sehen. Wollte jedes Bild von ihm in sich einziehen und gut wegschließen. Mit fahrigen Handgriffen, zündete sie im Kamin ein Feuer an, ließ die kleinen Holzstücke und das Papier richtig auflodern, ehe sie mehrere große Holzscheite übereinander stapelte und die Glastür wieder verschloss. Als sie sich aufrichten wollte, stieß sie gegen ihn. Unbemerkt von ihr, hatte er sich erhoben, war ihr gefolgt und hatte sich hinter ihr auf den Teppichboden gesetzt. So wie an den Abenden zuvor.

Er zog sie zwischen seine Beine, so dass ihr Rücken an seiner nackten Brust lag, während er sich mit dem Rücken an dem Sessel lehnte, der direkt beim Kamin stand. Seine Arme hielten sie fest umfangen und strichen hin und wieder unter ihrem Top ihre Taille entlang. Allein die Zärtlichkeit, mit der er dies tat, raubte ihr immer und immer wieder den Atem. Vielleicht wollte er sich selbst etwas beruhigen, doch bei ihr misslang ihm das gründlich. Sie konnte selbst ihr Herzrasen spüren, das Zittern, welches sie immer wieder aufs Neue erfasste. Sie versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, doch weit kam sie nicht. Gerade als sie dachte, sie hätte es geschafft, schoben seine Hände ihr Top Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach oben. Reflexartig hob sie kurz ihre Arme, um ihm das Ausziehen leichter zu machen. Ganz schön raffiniert der Typ, konnte sie nur zugeben. Kurz warf sie ihm einen schmunzelnden Blick über die Schulter zu, den er grinsend mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte. Einen Arm schlang er um ihre Mitte, während die andere Hand nun über ihren bloßen Rücken strich. Vorsichtig, zärtlich lösten seine Finger ein wahres Feuerwerk in ihr aus.

Um ihm einen ungehinderten Zugang zu ihrem Nacken zu gewährleisten, fasste sie ihre Haarmähne zusammen und wollte diese gerade mit einem Haargummi, welches sie immer um das Handgelenk trug, fixieren. Doch er löste kopfschüttelnd ihre Hand von dem Zopf und strich behutsam über die blonde Lockenmähne. Bewundernd ließ er seine Finger durch die Strähnen gleiten, bis sie ihren Nacken erreichten. Da erst schob er ihre Haare ein wenig zur Seite und küsste diesen. Seine Lippen wanderten von dort zu ihren Schultern. Seine Hände lagen direkt unter ihrer Brust und brachten sie schon fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Sie konnte ein heiseres Stöhnen beim besten Willen nicht mehr unterdrücken und ein Wonneschauer lief ihr über die Haut. Ihre Finger hatten sich in seine Oberschenkel gegraben und selbst durch den Jeansstoff hindurch konnte sie die Wärme fühlen. Sie suchte in ihrem umnebelten Verstand nach einem Ausweg, doch ihr wollte nichts einfallen. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht loslassen. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte seine Haut an ihrer spüren. Ihn tief einatmen. Doch er machte keine Anstalten weiter zu gehen. Hoffentlich wartet er jetzt nicht darauf, dass ich diese Grenze überschreite, dachte sie kurz panisch. Doch die Panik verlor schnell wieder an Bedeutung, als der nächste Schauer über ihren Rücken lief. Seine Lippen wanderten an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinauf und verharrten kurz an ihrem Nacken und sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals und ihre Nackenhärrchen stellten sich auf.

Kajsa hielt es nicht mehr aus. Irgendwo hämmerten Gedanken an eine Hintertür und erinnerten sie daran, dass sie irgendetwas bedenken sollte. Doch ihr Herz, welches mittlerweile rasend für den Mann an ihrer Seite schlug, übertönte einfach alles. Sie konnte nicht mehr zögerlich bleiben. Alles in ihr schrie nach Mehr. Mehr Küsse, mehr Streicheleinheiten, mehr von IHM.

Atemlos drehte sie sich einfach um, kniete nach wie vor zwischen seinen Beinen und sah ihm in die Augen. Sein Grinsen war herausfordernd und doch irgendwo überrascht.

„Was willst du?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Dich!", flüsterte sie und ließ ihrer Aussage Taten folgen. Mit ihren Händen umfasste sie sein Gesicht bevor sie ihn so leidenschaftlich küsste, wie es ihr möglich war. Er war vollständig überrumpelt. Sie spürte sein kurzes Zögern, eher er sie so nah an sich heranzog, das sie fast den Halt verlor. Doch er hielt sie fest und küsste sie mit der gleichen Intensität zurück.

Minuten später mussten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander trennen. Ihre Blicke ließen einander nicht los, doch sie nutzten die Atempause für eine kleine Erkundungstour. Während sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen erneut sein Gesicht entlang fuhr, seine Haut fühlte und über seine Haarsträhnen strich, wanderten seine Hände ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Immer wieder stoppten sie an ihrem BH-Verschluss, fuhren sanft darunter, doch erst einige Zeit später öffnete er diesen. Fast schon andächtig schob er die Träger von ihren Schultern und als sie sich kurz von ihm löste, zog er vorsichtig den BH ganz weg. Sie sah ihn schlucken, ehe er seine Hände zärtlich seitlich nach oben wandern ließ. Als seine Daumen sanft über die Haut ihrer Brust strichen, war es um sie geschehen. Wie eine Ertrinkende holte sie tief Luft, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich soweit nach hinten, wie er es zuließ. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut und seinen schnellen Atem. Wieder und wieder strich er mit zärtlicher Hingabe mit seinen Lippen oder seinen Daumen über ihre rosigen Brustwarzen, was ihr kleine leise Seufzer entlockte.

Kajsa klammerte sich nur noch an ihn, um nicht den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren. Um sie herum bebte alles. Fühlte er das nicht? Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah genau in seine dunklen Augen. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen. Als könne er so abschätzen, wie weit er gehen durfte. Als wenn es da noch eine Grenze geben würde. Was er wohl in ihrem Blick sah? Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er erkennen konnte, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm sehnte.

Wie um ihre Bitte zu erhören, beugte er sich ein wenig weiter vor, zog sie wieder enger in seine Arme. Sekunden später hatte er sich mit ihr auf den Boden gelegt, so dass sie ausgestreckt halb unter ihm lag. Überrascht weiteten sich ihre Augen, bevor sie lächelte. Ihre Arme legten sich wie von selbst um seinen Nacken und zogen seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Er schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf seinen Unterarmen seitlich von ihr abzustützen. Kurz schien er ihr den Kuss verweigern zu wollen, doch dann berührte er ganz zart ihre Lippen, bevor er sie dann wieder ansah, als wäre es der letzte Augenblick, voller Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft. Dann küsste er sie erneut. Leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Er nahm sie vollständig in Besitz, löschte alle Gedanken aus und sie fühlte sich wie im Auge eines Hurrikans. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken hinunter zum Bund seiner Jeans. An den Gürtelschlaufen hakte sie kurz ihre Finger ein und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Durch den Stoff fühlte sie deutlich seine Erregung und grinsend ließ sie ihre Finger unter den Bund seiner Jeans gleiten. Allerdings zuckte sie sofort wieder überrascht zurück. Er hatte Jeans an, aber keine Unterhose. Ein süffisanter Blick traf sie. „Mach weiter!", hörte sie ihn flüstern und nur zu gern kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach. Sie berührte sanft die nackte warme Haut unter dem Stoff. Heftig atmete er aus und schmiegte sich an ihre Hand. Sie sah wie er um Fassung rang, froh darüber, dass es ihr nicht allein so ging.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung schien die Grenze erreicht zu sein. Ohne ein Wort richtete er sich auf, zog sie mit sich hoch und hinter sich her hinüber zum Schlafzimmer. Der schwache Schein des Kaminfeuers erleuchtete den Raum nur spärlich, für die beiden jedoch ausreichend. Sie ließ seine Augen nicht aus dem Blick, während sie seine Hose öffnete. Kurzzeitig schien er überrascht zu sein, griff jedoch schnell in eine Hosentasche und warf etwas auf das Bett. Danach stieg er ohne viel Federlesens aus der Hose und kickte sie zur Seite. Als sie ihre eigene Jeans öffnen wollte, schob er nur kopfschüttelnd ihre Hände fort.

„Mein Part!", erklärte er grinsend. Grinsend breitete sie die Arme aus, woraufhin er laut auflachte. Er öffnete zwar den Knopf und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten, doch dann hob er sie kurzerhand hoch und legte sie aufs Bett.

Seine Lippen hinterließen eine heiße Spur von Küssen auf ihrer Haut, während seine Hände ihnen vorauseilten und dafür sorgten, dass ihr nicht kalt wurde.

Als eine Hand den Rand ihrer Jeans erreichte, schob er diese ein kleines Stück nach unten und legte seine warme Hand auf den Stoff des Slips. Immer noch blickten sie sich in die Augen und sie versuchte ihm zu vermitteln, dass er sich gefälligst zu beeilen hatte. Anzukommen schien es jedoch nicht. Er schien seine Erkundungen zu genießen und strich mit seinen Händen, denen er zumeist seine Lippen folgen ließ, über ihren Körper. Er trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Irgendetwas musste sie gesagt haben, denn er lachte leise, zog er ihr endlich vorsichtig die Jeans aus und anschließend ihren Slip. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Der erste komplette Kontakt mit seiner nackten Haut, löste fast schon einen Orgasmus bei ihr aus. Das Zittern wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören und überall kribbelte es. Das Vibrieren seines Lachens setzte sich in kleinen Flammen in ihr fort. Doch als sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen, wurde er still. Bewundernd strich sie ihm über seine Gesichtszüge, was er ihr augenblicklich nach tat.

„Du bist unbeschreiblich!", flüsterte er atemlos.

„Dito!", konnte sie nur hauchen, dann richtete sie sich das kleine Stück auf, um seinen Mund zu erreichen. Restlos ihrem Bauchgefühl ausgeliefert, küsste sie ihn. Mit ihrer Zunge erkundete sie seinen Mund und forderte nunmehr ihn heraus. Versuchte er anfangs, sie und sich noch ein wenig zurückzuhalten, ergab er sich angesichts ihrer Leidenschaft vollständig ihrer Bitte.

Kajsa fühlte sich auf das Bett zurück gedrückt und ihre Arme wurden von seinen Händen über ihrem Kopf festgehalten. Die geteilten Küssen überstiegen alles jemals Erfahrene und entführten sie in ein ihr unbekanntes Reich der Sinne. Perttu verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Hals und ihrer Brust. Kurz nur widmete er dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit, obwohl sie sich seinen Lippen entgegen reckte. Kajsa wandte sich unter ihm. Nicht aussprechbare Wünsche erfüllten sie und sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie bekam was sie wollte. Und er ließ sich so verdammt viel Zeit mit seinen Liebkosungen. Mittlerweile hielt er ihre Arme nur noch mit einer Hand fest, während die Andere über ihren Körper strich. Enervierend langsam, zärtlich und erregend. Als er ihre Brust sanft umfasste, stöhnte sie laut auf. Jede Vorsicht, jede Zurückhaltung hatte sich in Schall und Rauch aufgelöst.

Im Feuerschein konnte sie sein Gesicht genau beobachten und das ihm gefiel, was er sah und fühlte. Also konnte es nicht daran liegen, dass er sie folterte. Instinktiv drehte sie sich halb, ihm entgegen und schlang ihr linkes Bein um seine Kniekehlen und zog ihn so wieder zu sich heran. Ein halb belustigtes und doch erregtes Lachen erklang, bevor er ihre Arme losließ, um nach dem kleinen Päckchen zu greifen, welches er vorhin aufs Bett geworfen hatte. Kurz glimmte Überraschung in Kajsas Augen auf. Dann legte sie sich auf die Seite und genoss seinen Anblick für diesen ruhigen Moment vor dem Sturm. Kaum hatte er sich das Kondom über gezogen, schien bei ihm eine Barriere gefallen zu sein. Seinerseits ungeduldig werdend, drängte er sich an sie, nahm sie fest in seine Arme und hüllte sie in seine Wärme ein. Für einen winzigen Moment lagen sie ruhig beieinander, sahen sich in die Augen und lauschten ihren rasenden Herzschlägen. Augenblicke später legte er sich ihre Beine um die Hüften und drang unendlich langsam in sie ein.

Von den entfesselten Gefühlen überwältigt, schloss sie die Augen. Endlich. Endlich spürte sie ihn, spürte ihn ganz und gar. Tief atmete sie ein und überließ sich vollständig den Wellen der Erregung. Sie fühlte sein Wispern mehr als sie es hörte. „Bitte sieh mich wieder an!"

Sie öffnete die Augen und begegnete seinem forschenden Blick. Alles was sie tun konnte, war ihn offen anzulächeln. Konnte er nicht spüren, dass alles in Ordnung war? Konnte er nicht diesen perfekten Moment fühlen? Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Endlich begann er sich zu bewegen. Zufrieden stöhnte sie auf. Kam ihm immer weiter entgegen, umfasste seine Hand und hielt diese fest, während sie ihre Flügel ausbreitete und fliegen lernte. Kurz darauf spürte sie sein Zittern in sich und sah ihm, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, ins Gesicht. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten angestrengt. Er versuchte allen Ernstes sich immer noch zurück zu halten! „Lass dich fallen!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Erstaunt blickte er ihr in die Augen. Einige Atemzüge später folgte er ihrer Bitte, verlor jegliche Kontrolle über sich und drang immer tiefer wie es schien in sie ein. Sie konnte sich nur noch an seine Schultern klammern, während die Wellen der Erregung über sie herein brachen. Allein sein Höhepunkt so intensiv zu spüren, zu fühlen und zu sehen, trieb sie auf den ihrigen zu. Sekunden nach ihm, stürzte sie ihm in den Abgrund hinterher.

Umhüllt von seiner Wärme und Kraft, fand sie sich Minuten später in der Gegenwart wieder. Nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Mit letzter Kraft zog sie ihn an ihre Seite und als er schließlich neben ihr auf dem Rücken lag, deckte sie sich beide mit ihrer Decke zu. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und überließ sich dem Nachhall der

Explosion. Seine tiefen Atemzüge ließ sie aufsehen und traf seinen forschenden, lächelnden Blick. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte ihm weiter in die Augen. Lächelnd, glücklich, zufrieden. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust und konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Er fand langsam zur Ruhe. Er küsste kurz ihre Stirn, bevor er sich mit seiner Wange daran schmiegte.

„Hab ich schon gesagt, dass du mich verrückt machst?", neckte er sie leise. Sie nickte lächelnd.

„Ich will mehr!", gestand er seufzend. Sie blickte zu ihm auf.

„Was spricht dagegen? Die Nacht hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen!", sagte sie, nach einem Blick auf die Uhr – nicht einmal zehn durch.

„Ich hab damit nicht wirklich gerechnet und nur durch Zufall, dass eine in der Hosentasche gehabt", gab er zu. Für einen Moment verstand sie nicht, was er meinte. Als die Erkenntnis einsetzte, fing sie an zu lachen.

„Ist das deine einzige Sorge?", neckte sie ihn. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte direkt fühlen, wie er sie missverstand. Also löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und öffnete die Schublade ihres Nachttisches. Ohne Worte holte sie eine große Packung heraus. Elissa hatte ihr diese in die Tasche gepackt, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Nun legte sie diese auf seine Brust und blickte wieder in seine Augen.  
„Meinst du die reichen?", fragte sie ihn. Kurz blickte er verblüfft auf die Packung Kondome und dann in ihr Gesicht.

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Warum sollte ich? Meine Freundin hat sie mir in die Tasche gepackt, mit einem Stapel ihrer typischen Bemerkungen, so von wegen ich soll endlich mal anfangen zu leben!", gab sie lachend zu.

„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Ich muss mich bei ihr bedanken!", gab er seufzend zu, legte die Packung zur Seite und zog sie fester zurück in seine Arme.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. Als könnte laut aussprechen verboten sein. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, erklärte sie: „Ob die reichen werden?" Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hmm, dass kommt auf deine Kondition an."

„_Meine_ Kondition? Eingebildet bist du gar nicht!", konterte sie.

„Hey, laut Medien bin ich, der mit den tausenden Frauen pro Jahr!", meinte er leicht sarkastisch. Das Gespräch drohte in die falsche Bahn zu verlaufen und doch konnte sie nicht aufhören. Es würde verdammt weh tun, doch sie wollte es wissen.

„Und stimmt es etwa nicht?", fragte sie deutlich mit zweifelnder Stimme. Er lachte hart auf.

„Du willst das nicht wirklich _jetzt_ wissen?", bestimmte Perttu mit rauer Stimme. Sie merkte, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

„Es sind noch mehr!", stellte sie brüchiger Stimme fest und unmerklich ging sie ein wenig auf Abstand innerlich. Ihr dummes kleines Herz schmerzte.

„Precious, bitte!", er zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Eindringlich blickte er ihr in die Augen. „Es sind vielleicht nicht wenige, aber noch lange nicht tausende. Und…", er holte tief Luft, „das was die letzten Tage geschehen ist, war und ist mehr als ungewöhnlich für mich. Kajsa, bitte glaub mir, ich hab das heute nicht so geplant. Glaubst du mir das?", es schien ihm sehr wichtig, dass sie ihm das abnahm. Zu ihrer Überraschung tat sie das auch. Sie nickte. Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr als genossen hätte und nach einer Wiederholung verlange!", neckte er sie wieder und strich mit einer Hand über ihren nackten Körper an seinem. Sofort beschleunigte sich ihr Atem. Er grinste wissend.

Für einen Moment kam ihr der unheimlich reale Traum in den Sinn. Das Bild von ihnen am Strand. Doch schnell schob sie ihn beiseite. Dafür war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. Dafür würde nie die richtige Zeit sein. Sie würden nur diese eine Nacht heute haben. Eng kuschelte sie sich an ihn heran. Keine Sekunde wollte sie missen. Zwischenzeitlich waren seine Hände weiterhin am wandern, ehe er ihr rechtes Bein über seine Hüften zog, so dass sie noch näher an ihn heranrutschen musste, auch wenn sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass dies noch ging. Oder wollte er ihr damit etwas anderes signalisieren? Sie grinste in sich hinein. Er wollte wirklich noch mehr. Er seufzte tief auf, griff nach der Packung hinter sich und zog ein weiteres Kondom heraus. Sie blickte auf und sah seinen resignierten Gesichtsausdruck und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Laut lachte sie auf, was ihr einen gespielt strafenden Blick einbrachte. Kurz küsste sie ihn, nahm ihm das Päckchen aus der Hand und setzte sich auf.

„Hey, nein!", protestierte er, doch sie legte nur mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Abwartend blickte er ihr in die Augen.

Sie holte tief Luft, machte sich selbst noch einmal Mut, bevor sie sich auf ihn setzte und anfing eine heiße Spur von Küssen auf seinen Körper zu hinterlassen. Er verspannte sich kurz und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, ehe er seine Augen schloss. Als sie fühlte, dass er sich langsam entspannte, rutschte sie ein Stückchen weiter nach unten. Bewundernd ließ sie ihre Fingerkuppen über seine glatte, warme Haut streichen. Ihren Fingern folgten erneut ihre Lippen und entlockten ihm kleine Seufzer. Minutenlang war nichts weiter zu hören, als ihrer beider Atem und seine gelegentlichen Seufzer. Sie genoss es seinen Körper zu erkunden. Jeden Millimeter Haut unter ihren Finger zu spüren. Seine Wärme, seinen Geruch, sein leichtes Zittern, wie seine Hände sich langsam zu Fäusten ballten, all das nahm sie tief in sich auf und schob es in die Ecke, wo bereits all die anderen Erinnerungen an ihn verschlossen waren.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen ging über ihr Gesicht, als sie noch weiter nach unten strich. Plötzlich hielt seine Hand sie auf. Etwas irritiert sah sie ihn an, doch er gab keine Erklärung ab, sondern richtete sich nur auf, zog sie wieder zu sich hoch und küsste sie. So wie sie vorher, wisperte er nun an ihren Lippen „Jetzt!", was ihr ein helles Lachen entlockte. Kurz ließ er sie das Kondom überstreifen, schloss dabei allerdings erneut gepeinigt die Augen. Kaum war sie fertig, hob er sie hoch und ließ sie auf sich nieder sinken. Tief nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Ein tiefes Stöhnen erklang und endlich öffnete er wieder seine dunklen Augen.

„Du bringst mich um!", flüsterte er leise, während er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Sie wagte ein leichtes Grinsen, doch die erneut entflammenden Gefühle hatten sie bald ebenso im Griff wie ihn. Er ließ nicht von ihren Lippen ab und sie küssten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende.

Kajsa verlor jegliches Gefühl für ihre Umgebung, ihr Focus lag vollständig auf Perttu. Auf seinen Händen, seinen Atem, seinen Bewegungen. Jedes noch so kleine Zittern registrierte sie. Seine Zärtlichkeit raubte ihr den Atem. Es war, als wäre sie ein kostbarer Gegenstand, den es zu beschützen galt. In seinem Blick brannte das Begehren, aber auch Bewunderung, während er sie beobachtete. Sie wusste, dass er jede Regung von ihr genau wahrnahm und sofort reagieren würde, wenn irgendetwas nicht passte. Als ob dies je geschehen könnte.

Um ihm die Angst zu nehmen, umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn so heiß, wie sie nur konnte. Als Belohnung erhielt sie ein tiefes Aufstöhnen und das er sie noch fester in seine Arme zog. Seine Bewegungen entfesselten in ihr einen erneuten Sturm. Ihre Finger krallten sich erneut in seine Schultern, während sie die Augen schloss und den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ. Sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Höhenflug ewig dauern möge. Nur er und sie.

Gefühlte Stunden später registrierte sie am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, dass sie in seinen Armen nach hinten, in die Kissen sank. Der einzige Laut im Raum kam von ihren, sich nur langsam beruhigenden, Atemzügen. Sie löste sie für wenige Sekunden von ihm, um sich an seine Seite zu kuscheln und die Decke über sie beide zu ziehen. Seine Arme umschlossen sie sanft. Langsam forderte der Tag seinen Tribut und nachdem sich ihr Herzschlag wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte, fielen ihr die Augen zu. Das letzte was sie noch wahrnahm, was das stete Pochen seines Herzens und ihr gemurmeltes „Danke!".

Sie schlief tief und fest und traumlos, bis sie durch eine ungewohnte Berührung erwachte. Um sie herum war alles dunkel. Das Feuer im Kamin war schon lange runter gebrannt. Für einen Moment irritierte sie der Atem, der über ihre nackten Schultern strich, dass sie überhaupt nackt schlief, die Wärme neben ihr. Doch dann kehrte Stück für Stück die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag zurück. Ihren Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit jedem einsetzenden Bild und löste ein nicht näher fassbares Glücksgefühl in ihr aus. Ihre Sinne schärften sich und trotz der Dunkelheit, hätte sie schwören können, dass er nicht mehr schlief.

PERTTU!

Abrupt setzte sie sich auf. Oh nein, heiße Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Was hatte sie getan? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie musste schlucken. Hatte sie sich gestern soweit vergessen können? Sie erbebte. Mit zittrigen Fingern ergriff sie ihren Wecker, schaltete kurz dessen Licht an – es war erst wenige Minuten nach Mitternacht. Lange konnte sie also nicht geschlafen haben. Sollte sie aus dem Bett springen und sich in eines der anderen legen?

Mach dich nicht lächerlich!

Was passiert ist, ist passiert!

Nicht mehr zu ändern!

Wieder einmal diskutierte sie im Stillen mit sich. Und plötzlich war da noch ein Gedanke. Flüchtig nur. Du hast es genossen! Jede einzelne Sekunde! Kajsa musste das zugeben. Zitternd und mit sich uneins, ließ sie sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sofort fühlte sie, wie seine Arme sich um sie schlangen. Doch das Zittern ließ nicht nach, was ihn dazu veranlasste, das kleine Licht über dem Bett anzuknipsen. Geblendet drehte er die Lampe Richtung Decke.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Erst als er sich seitlich auf seinen angewinkelten Arm stützte, drehte sie ihren Kopf soweit, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Sag mir was los ist!", forderte er. Seine Stimme klang rau und seinen Augen merkte sie an, dass er eben aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war. Sie drehte sich nun ebenfalls auf die Seite und strich mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über sein Gesicht. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Prüfend sah er ihr in die Augen, ehe er seine Wange in ihre Hand schmiegte.

„Das hast du nicht. Ich war auch eben am aufwachen. Doch du bist so hoch geschossen", deutlich merkte man seiner Stimme die Sorge an.

Siehst du was du angerichtet hast, schimpfte sie mit sich. Es ist eh alles zu spät, also warum machst du dir jetzt noch Gedanken? Genieße die letzten Stunden!

„Ich habe komisch geträumt. Overload. Du weißt schon", versuchte sie sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Sein Blick wurde weicher und seine Finger strichen sanft über ihre Schulter und ihren Arm, die Seite hinab. Auf ihrer Hüfte blieb seine Hand liegen.

„Ist das wirklich alles?", hakte er nach. Sie nickte nur. Die plötzliche Distanz zwischen ihnen schmerzte sie mittlerweile körperlich. Doch da er diese scheinbar nicht überbrücken wollte, musste sie es tun. Vorsichtig rückte sie zu ihm hinüber, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Bereit bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Unbehagen seinerseits, die Flucht anzutreten. Doch er schloss sie sofort in seine Arme. „Du bereust es nicht, oder?", erschrocken sah sie ihm in die Augen und schüttelte nur vehement der Kopf. Erleichterung war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich glauben? Was sich vor wenigen Stunden zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, war so intensiv, so nahezu perfekt gewesen, dass er genau das doch auch hätte spüren müssen.

„Weißt du warum ich aufgewacht bin?", fragte er sie. Als sie verneinte, lächelte er leicht und rollte sich vorsichtig auf sie. Ihre Körper berührten sich von Kopf bis zum kleinsten

Zeh und seine spürbare Erregung ließ sie erschauern.

„Weißt du es jetzt?", flüsterte er, ehe er sie begann leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als er sie freigab, seufzte sie auf.

„Du begehrst mich. Schon wieder?!", stellte sie erneut verblüfft fest.

„Geht es dir anders?", wollte er wissen.

„Momentan weite ich mein Selbstbegehren etwas aus", neckte sie ihn. Er stöhnte auf.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine", sagte er vor sich hingrummelnd.

„Ja, ich weiß es und nein, es geht mir nicht anders", erklärte sie und streichelte seine Schultern, eher sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Sein cooles Lächeln konnte sein Aufatmen nicht verbergen.

Diesmal übernahm er komplett die Führung und ließ nicht zu, dass sie auch nur einen Finger rührte. Jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers schrie derartig nach ihm, nach seinen Berührungen, dass sie bereits den Höhepunkt erreichte, als er sanft in ihr versank. Das Beben ließ jedoch nicht nach und sie konnte fühlen, dass sie auf einen weiteren Gipfel zusteuerte, als er Minuten später erschöpft auf ihr zusammen sank. Überrascht sah er auf, ihr in die Augen, ehe sich ein diabolisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit machte. Ohne lange zu fackeln, zog er sich aus ihr zurück, wobei sie laut protestierte, doch nur Augenblicke später strichen seine Hände über ihren schweißnassen Körper. Für lange Zeit, war dies die einzige Konstante in ihrem Gefühlschaos. Kaum hatte sie erneut den Höhepunkt erreicht, fing er sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie und sanft strich er über ihre wirren Haarsträhnen.

Sie spürte seine beobachtenden Blicke und hätte am liebsten wie ein kleines Kätzchen geschnurrt und sich an ihn geschmiegt. Beruhigend strich er über ihren Rücken und ihre Arme und küsste hin und wieder sanft ihre Stirn. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie so glücklich war? So zufrieden? Hatte sie so etwas schon jemals erlebt? Sie fing wirklich an leise zu schnurren, was bei ihm ein Lächeln auslöste.

„Dir geht es gut!", stellte er fest.

„Hmm", bestätigte sie.

„Allein dir zuzusehen, ist ein Erlebnis für sich."

„Voyeur!", lachte sie auf. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Er musste mitlachen.

„Ich nehme alles was ich kriegen kann, genieße und schweige."

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Dann löste sie sich kurz aus seinen Armen und beugte sich über den Bettrand zu ihrer Wasserflasche hinunter, die sie immer bereit stehen hatte. Allerdings nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde, um über ihren nackten Rücken zu streichen, über die Wölbung ihres Pos und um schließlich seine Hände an ihre Hüfte zu legen und sie somit wieder zurück an seine Brust zu ziehen.

„Ich brauch was zu trinken!", protestierte sie lachend, richtete sich wieder auf, um mit großen Schlucken aus ihrer Flasche zu trinken. Als sie absetzte, bot sie ihm die Wasserflasche mit fragendem Blick auch an und er nahm sie ihr dankend ab. Durstig trank er mit langen Zügen die halbe Flasche leer, während sie sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust kuschelte. Nachdem er die Flasche abgestellt hatte, schob er einen Arm unter ihren Kopf und zog sie mit dem anderen Arm um ihre Taille wieder ganz nah an sich heran. Sein Atem strich über ihren Rücken und entfachte erneute Wonneschauer auf ihrer Haut. Im letzten Moment konnte sie ein entzücktes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Sie begehrte ihn immer noch! Oder schon wieder?

Kajsa drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um und traf genau auf seinen glühenden Blick.

„Wie war das noch mal mit meiner Kondition?", flüsterte sie und begann ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft zu schicken. Gespielt entrüstet blickte er sie an.

„Nimmersatt!", doch er folgte ihrem Beispiel.

In den kommenden Stunden gingen sie auf Erkundungstour. Langsam, zärtlich und so unendlich sanft, liebten sie sich, dass Kajsa glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Er raubte ihr den Atem und mehr als einmal war sie versucht sich zu kneifen, um zu sehen ob sie nicht doch nur wieder einen extrem realistischen Traum hatte. Doch als würde er ahnen, was sie dachte, küsste er sie in solchen Augenblicken derartig leidenschaftlich, dass klar wurde – es ist real. Bis zur absoluten körperlichen Erschöpfung, trieben sich beide gegenseitig. Seine Muskeln zitterten mittlerweile genauso sehr wie ihre und sie wusste, dass dieses Zittern nicht mehr allein von der Erregung kam, sondern konstante Überbelastung anzeigte. Nicht das die Erregung und das Begehren auf den anderen dadurch in irgendeiner Art geschmälert wurde.

Sie schliefen hin und wieder eine kurze Weile, um sich ein wenig zu regenerieren, bevor die nächste Runde eingeläutet wurde. Immer wenn Kajsa glaubte, es ging nicht mehr intensiver, zeigte er ihr, dass der Himmel grenzenlos war. Meinte sie es ging nicht mehr stürmischer, so bewies er ihr, dass sie die Gipfel der Wellen ihrer Leidenschaft noch nicht einmal Ansatz erfasst hatte. Sie verlor jegliche Hemmung und forderte von ihm seine Versprechen ein, ebenso wie sie bereitwillig auf seine Forderungen einging.

Irgendwann, das Zwielicht nahm langsam zu, musste Kajsa die weiße Flagge hissen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Schwer atmend, schweißüberströmt vom letzten Höhenflug, lag sie in seinen Armen und versuchte die Stimmung in vollen Zügen auszukosten.

„Sag nicht, du hast schon genug!", neckte er sie mit heißerer Stimme. Auch er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen und seiner Stimme konnte man das Erstaunen anhören. Er schien sich diese Nacht nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Fantasien so vorgestellt zu haben. Sie musste grinsen. „Für den Moment, gönn mir ´ne Pause!", erwiderte sie und seufzte gespielt tief ein und aus.

„Ich sag's doch. Es hängt von _deiner_ Kondition ab", flapste er herum, was ihm allerdings einen leicht schmerzhaften Rippenstoß einbrachte.

„Na für einen Mann der tausende Frauen im Jahr hat, keuchst du aber auch ganz schön rum", frotzelte sie zurück. Dass sie seinen Spruch so locker gegen ihn verwendete, überraschte sie selbst. Kurz zeigte sich Unbehagen auf seinem Gesicht, doch als sie ihm zeigte, dass sie es nicht böse meinte, grinste er sie herausfordernd an.

„Wir wollen es ja für den Anfang nicht übertreiben", seufzte er auf, als sie sich eng an seinen Körper schmiegte. Müde registrierte Kajsa, dass in diesem Satz etwas falsch klang, doch die Kraft darüber nach zu denken, hatte sie nicht mehr. Am Ende forderten die letzten Stunden ihren Tribut. Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie nun endgültig tief und fest ein.

**Sonntag, 08.06.2008**

Ein stetes Vibrieren und Klingeln riss Kajsa aus dem Schlaf. Sie brauchte eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit, ehe sie überhaupt registrierte, dass sie nicht allein in dem großen Bett lag. Sie brauchte eine Ewigkeit, in der sie die Nacht noch einmal erlebte und jede Sekunde mit ihm erneut fühlte. Sie blickte zur Seite. Neben ihr, auf den Bauch gerollt, sie nach wie vor mit einem Arm festhaltend, lag ER. Ihr Schicksal. Ihr wahr gewordener Traum. Doch er durfte das niemals erfahren. Nach und nach drangen weitere Umgebungsvariablen in ihr Bewusstsein.

Gleißendes Sonnenlicht.

Nervendes Handy.

Penetrantes Klingeln.

Flammen auf ihrer Haut.

Erneut wachsende Erregung in ihr.

Nackt.

Kajsa drängte alle Glücksgefühle zurück in die eigens dafür neu erschaffene Ecke ihres Herzens. Ihre Zeit war um. Sie war aus ihrem geordneten Leben für wenige Tage ausgebrochen und hatte sich auf ihre Gefühle eingelassen. Nun hieß es an die Folgen zu denken und Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Urplötzlich erschien Dominics Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge. Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Ihre Gefühle, sonst immer klar strukturiert, rational, verwandelten sich in pures Chaos. Erneut. Wie immer, wenn sie an den Mann dachte, der ruhig neben ihr noch schlief. Er stellte ungewollt ihr gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf. Stellte ungewollt alles in Frage, was für sie seit über sieben Jahren anscheinend klar war. Oder etwa nicht? Kajsa, mal ehrlich, wann hast du das letzte Mal so ein Glücksgefühl gehabt, wie gestern? Erinnere dich an die nebensächlichen Dinge in den letzten Tagen! Doch waren sie so nebensächlich, sich bei einem Menschen so geborgen, verstanden zu fühlen, wie bei IHM?

Kajsa verdrängte die aufrührerischen Gedanken. Sie hatte keinen Nerv sich jetzt damit auseinander zu setzen. Vorsichtig stieg sie aus dem Bett und schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Handy fing erneut an zu klingeln. Bereits auf dem ersten Blick sah sie, das Nic sie schon versucht hatte acht Mal zu erreichen. Wie spät war es denn?

Viertel nach Zehn!? Erschrocken fiel ihr fast das Telefon aus der Hand. Tief holte sie Luft, ehe sie das Gespräch annahm.

Das Ende war nah.

Zurück zur alten Kajsa.

„Hej Schatz", begrüßte sie ihren Freund mit belegter Stimme.

„Wo bist du? Ich warte hier schon seit über einer Stunde!", kam dieser sofort zur Sache. Wie gewohnt, bemerkte er ihre Stimmung nicht.

Seit wann war das so?

Oder hatte er das überhaupt jemals getan?

„Sorry, ich bin schon unterwegs. Hab verschlafen!", versuchte sie abzuwiegeln.

„Wenn du dich gestern Abend betrunken hast, um schlafen zu können, dann lass es sein. Die Polizei kontrolliert wie blöd", kam es von seiner Seite. Kajsa schüttelte sich.

Nein, Alkohol war nicht Schuld.

Und doch war sie trunken gewesen – vor Glück, vor Leidenschaft, vor Liebe.

KAJSA! Denk nicht daran.

„Ich hab nichts getrunken. Bin nur spät eingeschlafen! Ich bin in einer Stunde da!"

„Bis gleich Liebling. Ich liebe dich!", hörte sie Nic sagen. Reflexartig antwortete sie: „Ich dich auch!" Erschrocken beendete sie das Gespräch und schmiss das Handy fluchend quer durch den Raum. „Fuck!" Ihr Herz schmerzte. Wie sollte sie hier raus kommen? Sie war für solche Dinge nicht geeignet. Nicht ohne Grund hatte sie bisher niemals auch nur ansatzweise über einen One-Night-Stand oder eine Affäre nachgedacht. Obwohl zwischen ihr und Nic schon lange in der Hinsicht nichts mehr richtig lief. Von Jahr zu Jahr war dessen Unlust spürbarer geworden und sie hatte sich von Jahr zu Jahr unattraktiver gefühlt. Elissa meinte, dass sie dies nach außen strahlte und sie deswegen keiner mehr richtig wahrnahm und mit ihr flirtete.

Naja hier in Schweden schien es irgendwie keinen zu interessieren, was sie ausstrahlte. So viele nette Angebote wie hier, hatte sie in ihrem Leben noch nie bekommen. Der Finne nebenan war da nur die Schlagsahne oben auf. Ein kurzes sarkastisches Lachen entfloh ihr. Sie musste jetzt irgendwie hier heil rauskommen. Die Frage war nur – Wie? Sie begann innerlich zu zittern. Hysterie machte sich breit. Eisige Kälte durchzog ihren Körper und tötete die kleinen Flammen der Erregung.

„Zieh dir was an!"

Seine kalte Stimme riss ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Vor ihr stand der Musiker. Der Rocker – Perttu Kivilaakso was back.

Vollständig angezogen. Seine schwarze Mähne halbwegs gebändigt. Seine dunkelgrünen Augen wirkten fast schwarz. Doch alles an ihm strahlte Wut aus. Kälte.

Ihr fehlten die Worte. Wie zu Beginn wäre nur ein Gestammel herausgekommen. Also schwieg sie. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Knallrot im Gesicht. Sich der peinlichen Situation in jeder Einzelheit bewusst sein, drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer zurück, ohne ihn zu berühren.  
Sieh nicht auf das Bett!

Schrank – öffnen – Schublade – Unterwäsche – T-Shirt – Jeans – Tür schließen!

Kajsa versuchte das Schluchzen im Keim zu ersticken.

Was hatte er gehört?

Wie viel hatte er gehört?

Wie viel hatte er verstanden?

Blind zog sie sich an. Erwartete er das sie was sagte? Erklärte? Sollte sie so cool tun, wie er die vergangenen Tage? Gab es einen Ausweg, um der Kälte zu entgehen?

Verdammt.

Verdammt!

VERDAMMT!

Kajsa schrie sich innerlich an.

Warum auch musstest du ihn an dich heranlassen?!

Du hast die Gefahren tief in dir gekannt!

DU hast gewusst worauf du dich eingelassen hast!

War das nicht einer der Gründe, warum du ihn niemals sehen und treffen wolltest?

Ein Grund, den du niemals ausgesprochen hast!

Für drei Tage hatte es funktioniert. Hatte der Traum an Farbe gewonnen. Realistisch gesehen lag sie, wenn _er_ sie nun in die Kategorie Groupie einsortierte, über dem Durchschnitt.

Weit über dem Durchschnitt.

Den Traum weiter zu träumen, hatte sie nie gewagt. Immer war da die Grenze gewesen. Eine sehr natürliche Grenze – ihre Liebe zu Nic. Vielleicht nicht die romantischste des Jahrtausends, aber es war eine verlässliche Liebe. Eine in der sie sich auf alles einstellen konnte. In der sie nicht mehr überrascht werden konnte. In der alles seine geregelte Bahnen lief.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, wollte sie an ihm vorbei. Seine Blicke fühlte sie nicht. Das Chaos in ihr blockte seine Stimmung ab, blockte die Spannung ab, die im Raum herrschte.

Sein Arm hielt sie auf. Er berührte sie nicht! Er versperrte ihr lediglich den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer, indem er sich an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Türrahmens abstützte.

Sie blickte auf und sah, dass er nach Worten suchte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unglaublich müde.  
„Spuck es aus! Tu dir keine Zwang an!", forderte sie ihn ironisch auf. Wütend sah er auf.

„Du bist eine glänzende Schauspielerin!", fuhr er sie an. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihm weiter ins Gesicht. Das war nicht ganz das, was sie erwartet hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich hab dir die Unschuldsnummer echt abgekauft …die vergangenen Tage und heute Nacht… du verdienst dafür einen Oscar!"

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie verstand überhaupt nichts.

„Dein ganzes Getue, als wenn ich dir nicht nahe kommen könne. Dabei war das alles nur eine Masche. Nicht? Hast du Langeweile während dein Freund weg ist?"

„Was?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm! Ich hab dich durchschaut! Ich dachte in der vergangenen Nacht ich hätte eine Frau gefunden…!", er brach ab und schüttelte nur angewidert den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Machst du das immer so? Wie viele Typen stehen so schon auf deiner Liste? Warum hast du so getan, als wärst du allein hier?", bombardierte er sie mit Fragen.

Sie sah ihn nach wie vor ungläubig an.

„Wie viele Typen? DU denkst ich mach das ständig?", ihr Ton wurde schrill. Sein Blick sagte alles.

„Wie praktisch für dich. Du übersiehst nur selbst einige Details. Erstens habe ich niemals behauptet ich mache allein Urlaub. Zweitens sieh dich hier doch um – überall liegen seine Sachen herum!", damit wies sie mit einer ausholenden Bewegung in die Zimmer. Wenn man als unbeteiligter Besucher die Zimmer sah, konnte man klar sehen, dass hier eindeutig noch ein Mann wohnte. Schuhe, Jacke, T-Shirts, Männerjeans, Boxershorts.

Kajsa hatte nichts davon weggeräumt. Alles lag genau so da, wie an dem Tag, als Nic zum Festival aufgebrochen war.

Doch schließlich hielt sie ihm ihre linke Hand hoch. An dessen Ringfinger, für jeden sichtbar, der Verlobungsring steckte.

„Drittens. Meinst du ich trage den Ring zum Spaß an diesem Finger? Ich dachte es wäre dir klar!", der letzte Teil des Satzes war zwar gelogen, doch das brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Blind schlug sie verbal um sich.

„Was soll mir klar sein? Das ich nen Groupie interessant finde, die es darauf anlegt ihren Verlobten zu betrügen?", angewidert sprach er das Wort aus.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte sein Bild von ihr gründlich revidiert. Nun war sie auch doch nur ein Groupie – leicht einzuordnen in eine seiner Schubladen. Sie verschloss ihr Herz. Sie musste jetzt sich selbst retten und zwar schnellstens. Die Kraft aufzubringen, mit ihm zu diskutieren, sich zu rechtfertigen, sein Bild von ihr zu ändern, war unmöglich.

„Passt doch. Damit kannst du jetzt deine Schublade für One-Night-Stands öffnen – tausendundeine Frau – hinein damit. Freu dich doch. Ich bin kein Rätsel mehr für dich."

Tief verletzt sah er sie an. Ihr Sarkasmus war schmerzhaft, dass wusste sie.

Sie ging zur Verandatür, öffnete diese und bedeutete ihm zu verschwinden. Sie spürte, dass er noch nicht fertig war, doch erneut hob sie die Hand und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen.

Als er an ihr vorbei ins Freie trat, sah er sie nur kurz mit unergründlichem Blick an. Er zögerte. „Ich dachte du bist anders. Noch nie habe ich mich derart in einen Menschen getäuscht." Kajsa blickte an ihm vorbei.

Was sollte sie sagen?

Du hast dich nicht getäuscht!?

Vergiss es, sei still! Schütze dich! Hielt sie sich zurück.

In gewohnter Manier suchte sie Rückhalt im Sarkasmus.

„Danke für die Nacht. War äußerst interessant", damit schmiss sie die Tür so hinter ihm zu, dass die Glasscheiben erzitterten. Sie lief in den einzigen Raum der von außen nicht einsehbar – das Bad. Hier gestattete sie sich der Schwäche nachzugeben.

Ihre eh schon wackeligen Beine knickten weg. Sie sank an der Wand zu Boden. Sie hatte den Schmerz kommen sehen. Sie hatte sich sehenden Blickes auf den Abgrund zu rennen lassen. Doch niemals hatte sie gedacht, dass er sie so missverstehen würde. Das er sich die Situation so erklären würde.

Unaufhaltsam liefen die Tränen. Ihre gesamte Welt lag in Scherben. Ihre Beziehung zu Nic, ihr Glaube an ihr Weltbild, ihr Glaube an sich selbst. Alles. Wegen einer einzigen Nacht, die ihr das Gefühl gegeben hatte, diejenige welche sein zu können. Auch wenn sie niemals diesen Schritt hätte gehen können.

Hastig stand Kajsa auf. Eine Woche musste sie noch durchhalten. Unbewusst hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Doch diesen würde sie nicht im Urlaub umsetzen.

Zeig allen was für eine gute Schauspielerin du bist, forderte sie sich selbst heraus.  
Mit kaltem Wasser wusch sie ihr Gesicht, was nicht wirklich viel half.

Würde Nic mitbekommen, das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war? Trotz des Schmerzes sah sie ein inneres Strahlen, nicht viel, aber wahrnehmbar.

In Windeseile zog sie das Bett ab, steckte die Bettwäsche in die Waschmaschine. Das konnte sie erklären. Sie beseitigte ALLE Spuren _seiner_ Anwesenheit hier. Immer wieder gab es Momente, wo sie _ihm_ am liebsten hinterher gelaufen wäre. Gebettelt hätte ihr zuzuhören. Doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder im Griff. Das war niemals vorgesehen gewesen. Erst recht nicht, nach dem sie _ihn _kennen gelernt hatte. Nicht nach dem vergangenen Moment.

Entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit trug sie ein wenig Make Up auf und band ihre Haare zum Zopf. Gerne hätte sie noch schnell geduscht, um _seinen_ Geruch loszuwerden. Den Geruch der gesamten letzten Nacht. Doch die Zeit hatte sie nicht. Kurz blickte sie sich um, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte und hoffte, dass Nic nicht plötzlich anfing aufmerksam zu sein.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto, griff sie noch nach ihrem Einkaufskorb, den Autoschlüsseln und ihrer Geldbörse. Sie sah sich nicht um. Mit Blick nach unten rannte sie die Stufen hinab, öffnete hastig die Fahrertür und stieg ein. Ein Klick und der CD-Player ging an. Passenderweise lief gerade ein aggressiveres Stück von Linkin Park, bei dem sie ebenso aggressiv den Motor anließ und den Parkplatz mit quietschenden Reifen verließ.

Das letzte was sie im Rückspiegel wahrnahm – sie beluden den silbernen Kombi und _sein_ Blick folgte ihr. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht mehr da waren, wenn sie zurück kam.

Wie sie die fünfundvierzig Kilometer bis Norje hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte Kajsa nicht beantworten. Dominic wartete bereits am Straßenrand auf sie. Wirkte mehr als sauer und ließ sich beleidigt auf den Beifahrersitz fallen, nachdem er seine Reisetasche auf den Rücksitz geworfen hatte. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter. Ihre Anspannung nahm er entweder nicht wahr oder ignorierte sie. Wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie spürte die extreme Hochspannung unter der sie stand und konnte sie nicht entladen. Selbst die witzigen Sprüche der Polizei, bei der erneuten Kontrolle, konnten ihr kein Lächeln entlocken. Wie erwartet zeigte ihr Alkoholtest Nullkommanull an, was ihr seitens Nic einen überraschten Blick einbrachte. Was hatte er erwartet? Kannte er sie so schlecht? Sie runzelte mit der Stirn und ihr Gehirn ratterte auf Hochtouren.

Schweigend fuhren sie zurück zu ihrem Ferienhaus. Der silberne Kombi war verschwunden. Waren sie alle verschwunden? Schnell blockte sie die schmerzenden Gedanken ab, die ihr inneres Zittern verstärkt hätten. Nic schien zum Glück nichts bemerkt zu haben, sondern stieg eilig aus, holte seine Tasche vom Rücksitz und ging um das Haus zurück.

Hatte sie auch wirklich alles weggeräumt?

Konnte nichts mehr verdächtig wirken? Außer ihr selbst?

Langsamer folgte sie Nic die Treppen hinauf. Ihr Rhythmus pegelte sich wieder ein. Wortlos verstanden sie sich. Während er ihr von den vergangenen Tagen erzählte, räumte sie seine Tasche aus, bereitete was zum Essen vor und bezog die Betten frisch.

Wie immer redete Nic ohne Punkt und Komma, wenn ihn etwas interessierte. Das Kajsa kein Wort dazu sagte, wunderte ihn nicht. Sie sagte nur noch selten etwas zu seinen Erzählungen. Meistens schaltete sie ab. Heute nicht. Sie packte eine weitere Eisschicht um ihr Herz.

„Ähm, die Pizza ist in zwanzig Minuten fertig. Kommst du allein klar?", Nic's kurzer prüfender Blick entsprach seinem normalen Verhalten. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um sie. Es war nur ungewohnt, dass sie ihn unterbrach. Kaum hatte er seine Zustimmung gegeben, drehte sie sich auch schon um, holte das Mountainbike aus dem Schuppen und fuhr, wie von sechshundertsechsundsechzig Vampiren gejagt davon.

Immer wenn sie glaubte, jetzt hätte sie sich im Griff und könne umdrehen, traf sie ein inneres Bild. Was sie für sich abgespeichert hatte, um später von den Erinnerungen zu zehren, wandte sich nun erst einmal gegen sie. Da konnte man nur hoffen, dass die Zeit wirklich alle Wunden heilte. In der späten Nachmittagssonne fuhr sie langsamer zurück. Sie hatte keine Eile. Nic würde sich keine Sorgen machen. In Schweden hing sie öfter ihrem eigenen Ding nach, als in Deutschland.

Die einzig wirklich wichtige Frage, die sie sich stellte – wie halte ich das eine Woche noch aus? Kajsa wusste das sie durchhalten musste. Bewusst vermied sie, an ein Ende ihrer Beziehung zu denken. Sie überlegte nur, wie und vor allem was sie Nic erzählen sollte.

Im Ferienhaus erwartete sie die übliche Routine. Nic hing vor dem Fernseher und nahm ihre Ankunft gar nicht wahr. Wie immer. Sie ging unter die Dusche und verharrte, auf dem Boden sitzend, eine schier unendliche Zeit unter dem Wasserstrahl. Erst als sie sicher sein konnte, dass von _seinem_ Geruch nichts mehr an ihr haftete, verließ sie die Dusche. Sie kuschelte sich in ihren Bademantel und ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Sie spürte ihre Müdigkeit, doch sie wollte noch nicht ins Bett. Erst recht nicht in _dieses_ Bett. Sie holte ihren Trainingsanzug aus dem Schrank und verschwand hinten raus in Richtung Strand.

Erschrocken wurde sie der unheimlichen Stille gewahr. Stille die hier immer herrschte. Doch _seine_ Anwesenheit in den vergangenen Tagen hatte ihre Wahrnehmung für immer geändert. Seufzend ließ sie sich in den Sand sinken.

Und brach zusammen. Schluchzend brach der gesamte Schmerz aus ihr heraus. Fragen hatten keinen Platz. Nur der Schmerz. Er brach den Eispanzer um ihr Herz.

Kajsa wusste nicht wie lange sie bereits am Strand lag und sich die Augen ausheulte. Als sie halbwegs wieder zu sich kam, war es so dunkel, wie es im Sommer in Schweden sein konnte. Vor vierundzwanzig Stunden…

Hör auf!

Sorgsam schob sie alle Gefühle, jeden Schmerz in eine Ecke und schloss diese ab. Fast hoffte sie, dass sie den Schlüssel dazu verlieren würde. Doch sie war zu sehr Realistin, als dass sie nicht wusste, dass der Schmerz sie eher früher als später einholen würde. Doch vorzugsweise wollte sie dann allein sein.  
Sie musste für die nächsten Tage unter Beweis stellen, dass sie wirklich eine gute Schauspielerin war.

Du schaffst das!

Blicke nicht zurück.

Alles was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stärker.

Eine Phrase nach der anderen warf sie sich um die Ohren. Tatsächlich half es, den Panzer um ihr Herz erneut zu verdichten.

Sieh dir die Wellen an! Ups doch keine gute Idee.

Der Mond kommt durch. Wie schön die Sterne aussehen. Mist, schau nach was anderem.

Da hinten fährt ein Schiff.

Katamaran?

Fähre?

Segelschiff?

Kajsa stöhnte auf. Schluss jetzt! Entnervt stand sie auf und lief zurück zum Haus. Nic sah noch fern und schien sie nicht vermisst zu haben. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schloss sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich. Nichts erinnerte sie an die vergangene Nacht. Die Bettwäsche roch nach Waschpulver, die laue Sommerbrise erfüllte das Zimmer mit frischer Meeresluft. Kein bisschen mehr von _ihm_. Müde legte sie sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes und rollte sich, unter ihrer Decke, zusammen. Kurz durchflutete sie Angst, dass wenn sie die Augen schloss, die Nacht noch einmal sehen würde. Ihn noch einmal sehen würde.

Doch kaum fielen ihr die Augen zu, schlief sie auch schon tief.

**Montag, 09.06.2008 **

Morgengrauen.

Dämmerzustand.

Verleugnung.

Realitätsverlust.

**Dienstag, 10.06.2008**

Dämmerzustand.

Schmerzen.

Chaos.

Geschütze startklar.

**Mittwoch, 11.06.2008**

Schmerzen.

Chaos.

Geschütze startklar.

Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen.

**Donnerstag, 12.06.2008**

Noch mehr Schmerz.

Noch mehr Chaos.

Blendendes Licht.

Realität.

**Freitag, 13.06.2008**

Schmerz.

Chaos.

Schmerz.

Realität im Zwielicht.

**Samstag, 14.06.2008**

Gefühlschaos.

Schmerzen.

Erste Schritte aus der Dunkelheit.

Dämmerung am Ende des Tunnels.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gegenwart – Irgendwo auf der Ostsee zwischen Südschweden und Norddeutschland Kajsa's POV – Samstag 14.06.2008

Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Nur Elissa's Atem zeigte, dass die Freundin noch nicht aufgelegt hatte. Geduldig wartete Kajsa auf die klare Ansage, die jetzt folgen musste. Sie konnte immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sie alles erzählt hatte. Wirklich alles.

Die vergangenen Tage, lagen in einem Schleier aus Nebel hinter ihr und ehrlich gesagt, konnte sie nicht begreifen, wie sie es bis jetzt hier her geschafft hatte.

„Oh Gott Süße!", flüsterte Elissa. Tränen waren in ihrer Stimme erkennbar.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du dir meinen dummen Rat zu Herzen nimmst."

Warum schimpfte Elissa nicht mit ihr?

Warum bekam sie nicht den Arschtritt, den sie verdient hatte?

Irgendwann musste sie sich doch endlich mal schuldig fühlen. Oder?

„Wann bist du zu … in Frankfurt?", fragte Elissa und Kajsa bemerkte, das ihre Freundin in Einzahl sprach und von der gemeinsamen großen Wohnung nicht mehr als ihr Zuhause. Sollte ihr das etwas sagen? War der Weg, den sie zu gehen hatte, klar und deutlich gekennzeichnet? Was erwarteten alle von ihr? Was war jetzt richtig? Gab es eine Art Kodex, den sie nun zu befolgen hatte?

„Du bist keinem Rechenschaft schuldig! Nur dir selbst!", erriet Elissa ihre Gedanken.

„Also, wann bist du da?", hakte sie nach. Kajsa seufzte auf.

„So heute Nacht gegen elf, halb zwölf."

„Hol mich morgen früh so um acht vom Bahnhof ab!"

„Lis, NEIN!"

„Doch! Keine Diskussion. Ich steh dir bei. Hab dich lieb Süße!", mit diesen Worten legte sie auf. Kajsa starrte auf ihr Handy. Na super. Wirklich viel schlauer war sie auch nicht.

Gut, es gab keine Aburteilung. Der erwartete Anpfiff war ebenso nicht gekommen. Hatte sie etwas übersehen? Hatte sie etwas nicht bedacht?

Kajsa beschloss noch nicht in das Ruheabteil zurückzukehren. Das Telefonat mit ihrer Freundin hatte sie mehr aufgewühlt, als sie gedacht hätte. Die ganzen Erinnerungen fluteten sie und am liebsten wäre sie von der Fähre gesprungen und zurück an Land geschwommen.

Noch vierundzwanzig Stunden musste sie allein klar kommen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, wie dankbar sie für Elissa's Hilfe war. Sie würde es nicht schaffen, sich allein dem ganzen Schmerz auszusetzen. Wer war also besser geeignet ihr die Hand zu reichen, wenn sie zu ertrinken drohte, als Elissa?

Kajsa seufzte laut auf. Sie hasste sich selbst. Sie hasste es hilflos zu sein, doch genau das war sie jetzt. Sie konnte nicht mit dem Schmerz umgehen, mit der Schuld, mit den Gefühlen. Sie hatte in diesem Urlaub eine Kajsa kennen gelernt, Seiten an sich entdeckt, die ihr unbekannt waren. Doch bisher konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, ob ihr diese gefielen oder nicht. Bisher hatte sie noch nicht die Kraft gehabt, sich mit sich selbst auseinander zu setzen. Bald, hoffte sie. Hoffte das Elissa durch ihre chaotischen Gedanken stieg.

Erst dunkel, dann immer klarer, formte sich eine Idee in ihr. Langsam ging sie über das Deck zurück zur Eingangstür. Sie trat leise ein. Viele Passagiere schliefen die sechs Stunden Fahrt durch. Nic sah kurz auf, wandte sich aber sofort wieder seinem Buch zu. Kajsa holte ihren Laptop heraus und ließ ihn hochfahren. Ein wenig durcheinander waren die Ideen noch, doch die Klarheit würde beim Schreiben kommen. Sie wählte die einzige Form, mit der sie sich schon lange mit ihren Gefühlen auseinander setzen konnte. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob eine FanFiktion wirklich der richtige Weg war. Doch eine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben, würde nur den Rand des Problems streifen. Sie würde immer wissen, wer derjenige war welcher…

Sie öffnete ihren Kreativ-Folder und startete das Schreibprogramm. Ohne Überschrift fing sie an Wörter einzutippen, die erst einmal keinen Sinn und Zusammenhang ergaben. Nachdem der Akku zwei Stunden später den Geist aufgab, hatte sie knapp vierzehn Seiten geschrieben, angefangen die einzelnen Fragmente miteinander zu verbinden und eine Überschrift gefunden. Leise seufzte sie auf. Sie war weiter gekommen als gedacht. Und das ohne Heulattacke. So langsam kam die alte Kajsa bruchstückhaft zurück. Die, die nichts aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Die, die immer stark war. Bisher.

Die restlichen Stunden Heimfahrt verliefen, ebenso wie die letzten Tage, im Nebel. Nic fuhr und Kajsa überlegte, welche Argumente sie bei Elissa bringen sollte. Doch es war schwierig, da sie nicht wusste, welche Strategie ihre Freundin fahren würde. Irgendwo erwartete sie nach wie vor ein Donnerwetter, eine klare Ansage. Sie hoffte, dass diese kam, denn dieser Weg erschien ihr der einzige richtige, um die Waagschale wieder auszugleichen.

Nic wusste es ja noch gar nicht!

„Elissa kommt morgen früh!", sagte sie.

„Mit welchem Kerl hat sie denn diesmal ein Problem?", fragte er abschätzig.

„Mit keinem. Wir haben uns nur ewig nicht gesehen!", verteidigte sie ihre Freundin. Es war nichts neues, das Nic mit Elissa keinen Draht fand. Oberflächlich gesehen verstanden sie sich gut, doch sobald Elissa Probleme hatte, zog er über sie her.

Ach du…! Elissa hatte gar nicht gesagt, warum sie ein langes Telefonat bräuchte. Na wirklich super, Kajsa schimpfte mit sich selbst. Ihre Freundin brauchte sie und sie registrierte es nicht einmal. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Hoffentlich war es nichts Schlimmes.

Kajsas Selbstverleugnung und Abschirmung ihrer Gefühle funktionierte hervorragend. Die gesamte Nacht und auch den ganzen Sonntag durch. Elissa kam, nahm sie in die Arme und sie spielten gemeinsam das Bild der beiden Freundinnen, die sich ewig nicht gesehen hatten, perfekt. Das Gespräch hatten sie auf Montag geschoben. Dominic wollte arbeiten gehen und Kajsa konnte mit Elissa in aller Ruhe sprechen. Endlich. Viel länger würde die Mauer nicht mehr halten. Jeder Augenblick, jedes Wort, jedes Lächeln, jedes i „Ich liebe Dich" brachte sie näher an den Abgrund als gedacht. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, richtig schlecht. Ihr stabil gezimmertes Gerüst, das man Leben nennen konnte, drohte in sich zusammen zu stürzen.

Dankbar registrierte sie, das Nic es nicht komisch fand, dass sie die Nacht im Gästezimmer bei Elissa verbrachte. Doch es zeigte ihr auch, wie sehr sich Nic bereits auf sie verließ und wie sicher er ihrer war. Weiter in die Tiefe ihrer Beziehung dachte sie noch nicht. Wollte sie noch nicht denken.

Morgen.

War der Sommer in Schweden berauschend gewesen, mit Sonnenschein, warmen Temperaturen und angenehmen Nächten, so empfing sie Deutschland mit Regen und schwülwarmen Wetter. Nichts für sie. Vielleicht sollte sie, wenn alles vorbei war, dieses Jahr schon nach Schweden flüchten. Erneut mahnte sie sich zur Ruhe.

Der Montag startete grau, feucht-warm und genau mit dem gleichen Chaos, wie den Tag zuvor. Elissa lud Kajsa zum Frühstück ein und die beiden saßen sich in einem kleinen Café gegenüber. Sie hatten sich in die hinterste Ecke verzogen, um ungestört zu sein.

Als die ersten Tassen Kaffee und Kakao, sowie Brötchen vernichtet waren, sah Elissa auf.

„In Ordnung Schatz. Ich hab lange nachgedacht. Über das was du erzählt hast und so. Du weißt ich bin eine schlechte Ratgeberin. Deswegen – was mich interessiert … was willst du tun?" Kajsa seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Langes Schweigen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie nach unendlichen Minuten. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Nur das ich hier raus muss."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich … ich hab das Gefühl nicht mehr ich zu sein."

„Süße, es war nur eine Nacht!"

„Es geht nicht um _ihn_! Es geht um Nic, um mich, um unsere Beziehung!"

„Sag nicht dass du angefangen hast, von einer Zukunft mit Perttu zu träumen?"

„Elissa! Um Himmels willen, nein! Das stand nie zu Debatte. Das weißt du! Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich habe Nic betrogen!"

„Sicher. Und? Ist ja nicht so als hättest du ihm etwas vorenthalten, was er will", meinte Elissa sarkastisch.

„Willst du mir ehrlich sagen, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe? Entschuldige…"

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du hast lediglich endlich einmal gelebt. Seit sieben Jahren igelst du dich von Monat zu Monat mehr ein. Die einzige Zeit die du anscheinend richtig aufblühst, so wie ich dich kenne, ist in Schweden. Deine Bilder, deine Erzählungen – all das gibt mir zu denken. Sobald du wieder hier bist und nur immer Nic um dich hast, dann scheint es als lebst du nur oberflächlich."

Elissa kannte sie einfach zu gut. Sie hatte Dinge erkannt, die sie sich erst jetzt, nach und nach eingestand. Ihre Beziehung zu Nic war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Sie hatten keinen Streit. Aber sie hatten sich auch nicht mehr zu erzählen. Sie dachten in vielen Dingen ähnlich, hörten die gleiche Musik, mochten das gleiche Essen, lasen die gleichen Bücher. Doch sie hatte es niemals anders gewollt. Sie liebte Nic, seine Verlässlichkeit, seine Ruhe, sein warmes Lachen, seinen Humor und sie hatte sogar seine ganzen Macken lieben gelernt. Das er alle Dinge immer sortierte. Alphabetisch. Bücher, CD's, Videos. Das er nicht in der Lage war Wäsche ordentlich aufzuhängen, dass er statt das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, es immer oben drauf stellte. Das seine Bartstoppeln immer im Waschbecken lagen – sie mussten ja Wasser sparen. Sie hatte einmal gewitzelt – bei Nic kam an erster Stelle seine Musik, dann kamen seine Sondereditions, dann seine Arbeit, dann lange Zeit nichts, dann seine Familie inklusive ihr. Sie hatte niemals einen gesonderten Platz erhalten, doch bisher hatte sie sich das niemals bewusst gemacht. Erst als Perttu sie bei Haldir's Tod in den Armen gehalten hatte, sickerte ihr langsam durch, wie es auch sein könnte. Natürlich aber nicht mit _ihm_! Die drei verbrachten Tage, hatte das Strohfeuer nur noch mehr entfacht.

„Kaj, bitte sag mir was du denkst?"

„Das du recht hast!"

„Willst du… du hast wirklich vor Nic zu verlassen?!"

„Ja. Ich kann nicht mehr Lis. Es hat natürlich etwas mit der Nacht zu tun. Mit den Tagen. Ich liebe Nic, doch nicht mehr so, dass ich neben ihm her leben kann. _Er_ hat mir unbewusst die Augen geöffnet. Und wenn es nicht so bescheuert wäre, würde ich _ihm_ glatt dafür danken."

„Du willst wirklich deine Beziehung beenden?"

Kajsa nickte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr so tun als ob. Gedanklich sind wir schon länger auf getrennten Wegen unterwegs. Er nimmt mich nicht mehr wahr. Er spürt nicht einmal mehr, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Vielleicht übertreibe ich. Aber ich kann ihn nicht mal mehr im Bett an meiner Seite ertragen – schlafend. An alles andere denke ich schon gar nicht mehr."  
„War es soooo gut?"

„Gut? Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Es war … mir fehlen die Worte. Ich habe mich wohl gefühlt. Frei. Unbeschreiblich schön."

„Aber das bist du auch!"

„Ja, dass sagst du immer. Aber Nic, der Mensch, der mir dieses Gefühl geben müsste, gibt es mir nicht mehr. Ich dachte immer, das ist normal. Wir sind einfach schon ewig zusammen. Ich brauch Abstand. Einfach nur meine Ruhe!"

„Du willst wirklich aufgeben? Weil sich gewisse Dinge eingefahren haben?"

„Ja!"

„Kaj, dass sieht dir nicht ähnlich. Du kämpfst sonst um Beständigkeit und jetzt…."

„Bitte Lis. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mich verstehst. Denn das tue ich selbst nicht! Aber mir vorzustellen, dass ich weiter einfach so vor mich hin lebe…"

Lis sah ihre Freundin prüfend an.

„Du liebst ihn sehr!"

„Ja."

„Beide?!"

Kajsa nickte nur. Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche einige Seiten Papier und hielt diese Elissa hin.

„Sag mir was du davon hältst!", bat sie ihre Freundin. Dann herrschte Schweigen am Tisch. Der Kellner kam, brachte frischen Kaffee, bevor er mit einem irritierten Blick verschwand. Elissa's Gesicht konnte man nicht entnehmen, was sie dachte. Eine Seite nach der anderen wanderte durch ihre Hände. Bis zur letzten. Ohne aufzusehen holte sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche und schnäuzte sich.

„Es ist viel schlimmer, als ich aus deinen Worten erfasst hatte", murmelte sie. Dann ging sie um den Tisch herum und nahm Kajsa in die Arme.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich finde es klasse, dass du die Zeit mit Perttu hattest. Ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum du der Meinung bist, dass mehr niemals sein kann, aber ich verstehe, warum du erst mal Zeit für dich brauchst. Ohne Nic. Vielleicht erkennst du dann wieder, warum du ihn so liebst."

„Vielleicht."

„Erklär mir doch bitte, warum du der Meinung bist, dass du nicht an Perttu's Seite gehörst!", bohrte Elissa nun doch nach.

Kajsa seufzte genervt auf. „Lis, das hatten wir doch schon tausendmal."

„Nein, wir hatten tausendmal, warum du _ihn_ nicht kennen lernen willst. Was du ja jetzt nachgeholt hast."

„Himmel noch mal. Ja. Aber die Gründe sind die gleichen! _Er_ ist wer _er_ ist!"

„Ein Mensch? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du den Menschen kennen gelernt hast."

„Ja, aber _er_ ist immer noch der Musiker, der im Focus der Öffentlichkeit steht. Damit kann ich nicht umgehen. Und vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass _er_ jetzt denkt, ich wäre genauso eine durchgeknallte Tussi, ein durchgedrehter Groupie."

„Wofür soll das gut sein?"

„Keine Ahnung.", Kajsa konnte nicht mehr.

Seelenstriptease war anstrengend. Mehr als das. Doch sie sah ein wenig klarer und hatte genau vor Augen was sie in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen zu erledigen hatte.

„Wirst du das online stellen?", fragte Elissa mit Blick auf den Stapel Papier.

Kajsa nickte.

„Meinst du die Leser verstehen es?"

Kajsa zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist soviel von dir, dass es mir wehtut. Doch es erklärt soviel!"

Kajsa nickte erneut.

„Wirst du es den anderen Mädels erzählen?"

„Was?"

„Naja das mit Perttu. Die ganze Wahrheit sozusagen."

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht, wenn Fragen zu der Fanfiction kommen."

„Eigentlich fast schon gemein, dass als Fanfiction zu betiteln."

„Es ist eine Fiction. Wenn auch mit wahren Details gespickt."

Elissa seufzte. Sie würde Kajsa nicht umstimmen können.

„Und nun zu dir Süße! Welcher Kerl hat diesmal deine Umlaufbahn gekreuzt?", fragte Kajsa Elissa und erntete erst einmal einen scharfen Blick. Doch Kajsa lachte auf. Wenn auch ihr Lachen noch nicht so strahlend war, wie gewohnt.

Sie versuchte nicht mehr, sich Schuld zu geben.

Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht, doch er hatte ihr auch die Augen geöffnet.

Sie hatte für drei Tage etwas Wunderschönes erlebt und sie würde diese Erinnerung nicht beschmutzen lassen. Die einzige Frage war jetzt nur, welchen der vielen Wege, hatte ihr Schicksal für sie vorgesehen.

_**To be continued…**_

FF_Page 91 of 91

© by Rhayne


End file.
